Becoming a Model(?)
by DannyBoy3338
Summary: After being financially cut off by her father, Weiss now needs to come up with a way to pay her tuition. Lucky for her, her friends Blake and Yang just might be able to help out with rather...peculiar side gig. (College AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ugh, Professor Port is the worst! I swear his lectures can put _anyone_ to sleep"

"Well it doesn't hurt to actually listen. Biology is such an amazing subject"

"But it doesn't help that the he speaks monotone, and the fact that he _always_ goes on tangents about _all_ the awards he won for his research? He's just so boring"

"Heh, Yang I don't think monotone is a language"

"Oh shut up Blake, you know what I meant" Yang sighed as they approached their flat.

As she began digging in her pocket for her keycard, Blake looked at her wrist watch, "Hey, I think I'm gonna head over to Sun's. We're trying to get in at least three more shoots before tomorrow"

"Okay, tell monkey boy I'll be there after I grab a bite to eat. I'm _starving_ " Yang said. When she finally found her card, Blake had already turned the corner down the hall. She swiped it through the lock to open the door, but when she entered the flat, she was met with intense shouting coming from the living room.

"THEN SCREW YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I _HATE_ YOU!"

She was hesitant to walk in further, knowing the owner of the voice preferred her space; but once she started to hear sobbing, she quickly changed her mind. She came into the living room to see her third roommate, Weiss Schnee, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands and her scroll on the armrest. "Weiss? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She looked up to reveal her ice-blue eyes, puffy and bloodshot; cheeks that were stained with both fresh and dried tears. "*sniff* I-I'm fine"

Yang frowned, "You don't look fine, who were you talking to?"

Weiss wiped her eyes, "It's none of your business Yang. I'm okay, I…I-I just… ..." she couldn't even finish as her lips quivered and more tears started to shed.

Yang dropped her book bag on the floor and came to sit by her side, "Weiss, I'm your friend. You know you can talk to me whenever something's wrong. What happened?"

"*sniff*…My father. That _bastard_ cut me off!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm majoring in psychology"

"But you love psychology. Why would he cut you off for that?"

"*sniff* because he wants me to major in business and economics. Apparently since I'm a Schnee, it's my _destiny_ to inherit the family corporation. To spend the rest of my life as some cold, heartless, penny pincher willing to take advantage of faunus and poor workers alike just for the sake of making money. *sniff* So I finally decided to tell him that I didn't care about the corporation, and if he wanted a Schnee to take over, he could give it all to my brother instead"

She took a moment to wipe her eyes again, "…H-he called me an idiot. Ranting about how I was just going through another 'rebellious phase', saying it'll only be a matter of time until I come to my senses. But once he said that… ...I just snapped. I said everything that was on my mind; I told him how much of a terrible father he's been; how for my whole life, he raised me with an iron fist with zero tolerance; and how he had no right to decide my future now that I'm an adult. But he just _scoffed_ at me. He said he should have never let me attend a university as liberal as this, saying the social environment _corrupted_ my view of the world. *sniff* He then told me I had two options; either set my mind straight and switch majors, or return home to study at Atlas, and until I've made a choice, he'd stop paying my tuition"

Yang was in disbelief, "Weiss… ...I'm sorry that happened, but you can make this through. You fence, right? I'm sure that-"

"It's only a club Yang, Beacon doesn't offer scholarships for it"

"Oh… ...well you're practically a genius aren't you? Don't you have any academic scholarships?"

"*sniff* Yeah, but they only cover a majority of my tuition. I still need come up with _four thousand_ lien for each semester! And I have no idea how!"

Yang bit her lip, trying to think of a solution. "Well Weiss… ...if you're interested, Blake and I are…involved with a side gig that pays really well"

"Really? What do you do?"

Before Yang answered, her stomach growled loudly, "Mind if we get something to eat first? I'll take you there afterwards and you can see for yourself"

"Uh, sure okay"

* * *

The weather outside was near perfect, save for a few clouds in the sky. The sun was shining bright with a nice subtle breeze to compliment. After eating lunch in their dining hall, Weiss and Yang were now on their way to Yang's 'side gig', riding on her motorcycle she dubbed 'Bumblebee'.

Weiss sighed as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder blade; this was just what she needed. Downtown Vale was about a twenty-minute drive from Beacon University's main campus. With the wind blowing in her face coupled with the calm purring of Bumblebee's engine, the ride easily allowed her to take her mind off what had transpired prior.

They pulled up to a stop light, "Alright, we have about three minutes left 'til we get there. Assuming traffic doesn't hold up"

"Okay. But Yang, you still haven't told me, what do you do at this 'side gig'?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see Weiss, just trust me. I think you'll like it" she said, turning her attention back to the road as the light turned green.

This made uncertainty grow within Weiss. But Yang was her friend, a best friend on top of that, she had no reason not to trust her…right?

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

They soon arrived at their destination, Yang parking Bumblebee parallel to the sidewalk outside of an apartment building. She then shut off the engine, "Alright, we're here" she said once she removed her helmet.

"Um…where exactly is 'here'?"

Yang pointed at the complex, "We're heading up to Blake's boyfriend's apartment"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, her uncertainty growing even more. But she noticed that they parked behind Blake's black sedan, making her sigh again as she followed Yang inside.

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

After traversing three flights of stairs, they stopped in front of a door that read 'Apartment 326'. *knock knock kno-knock knock…knock knock* Yang knocked before taking hold of the knob, "Now we have to be quiet, they could be in the middle of recording" she whispered.

"Okay, Yang I'm sorry. I won't judge you, but if you guys are shooting porn, I don't think I want to be a part of it"

Yang giggled, "Weiss I really think you should look before jumping to any conclusions" she said opening the door. They quietly stepped into the kitchen, making their way to the living room. But when they peaked inside, Weiss grew a look of confusion at the scene.

There were two large filming lights that were pointing at a couch. On it sat Blake, silently reading a book. She was wearing a maroon blouse with black leggings, as well as a maroon bow wrapped around her cat ears on her head. Weiss noticed she had her bare feet resting on the coffee table in front of her, but she also noticed the guy sitting cross-legged on the other side.

He had tan skin with spikey blonde hair; he also wore a white v-neck, dark-blue shorts and was incredibly ripped. But the most notable feature, was his long monkey tail protruding from a hole in the back of his shorts, using it to steadily hold a camcorder which was…pointing at the soles of Blake's feet?

"Aaaand that should do it" he said standing up and looking at his camcorder, "Awesome, after I take a quick piss, we can go ahead and shoot one more time"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blake asked. When he looked up, he saw her right foot raised up from the table.

He rolled his eyes before leaning down, giving it a kiss on her big toe, "*Ahem*"

They looked to see Yang and Weiss in the doorway, "Oh Yang, you're here. And you brought a-"

"Weiss!?" Blake shouted, blushing bright red and quickly taking her feet off the table, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough"

There was an awkward silence. "…Aaanyway, Yang I'm glad you came. Your first check from your last clip arrived" Sun said, taking an envelope out of his pocket.

"Um…what's going on here?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"It's okay Blake" Yang said, "She's in need of some financial assistance, so I chose to bring her to take a look at our craft and see if she's interested"

"Interested in what? Exactly?"

"Being a foot model" Yang said, taking the envelop from Sun.

"…A what?"

"Have you ever heard of a foot fetish?" Sun asked.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "No…what's a foot fetish?"

"It's a sexual attraction to feet" Blake answered.

Weiss nearly gagged, "What?! That's disgusting! How can someone ever be attracted to something as _unsanitary_ as feet?!"

"Hey hey hey, it's not disgusting if a girl puts in effort to take care of her feet. We _do_ have standards for what we like. We just find them to be an…under-appreciated part of the female body" Sun said adjusting his camcorder before walking towards a hallway.

"Wait a minute. If it's a sexual attraction, that means you _are_ shooting porn!"

"It's not porn Weiss" Yang said ripping open the envelope, smiling once she looked at her check, "Porn is when you expose yourself to the whole world, getting naked and have sex with somebody. All we're doing is showing off our cute little tootsies for admirers who're willing to pay~"

Weiss pursed her lips and looked back at Blake, only to just notice that her eyes were, oddly, a different color. "Why are your eyes magenta?"

"Huh? Oh, they're colored contacts. We use them to keep our identities secret. It's why I wear this bow too" Blake said pointing to her cat ears.

*BANG BANG BANG* "Hey Neptune! We finished another video!" Sun shouted after knocking on one of the doors.

Seconds later, it opened, revealing a guy with light blue hair and a dark red hoodie that faded down into black; on his neck was a pair of grey and orange headphones, "Dude. You don't have to knock so loud. Once I've transferred the file, I'll add it to the backlog…" he trailed off as he noticed Weiss in the living room, "Uh, hey there. Are you…new?"

She blushed, "Um…not exactly"

"Come on Weiss~, you might end up enjoying it" Yang said as she threw her arm around her shoulder. "Look" she held up her check, making Weiss' eyes widen, _500.00 Lien_. "And just think. My last clip's been out for only _two days_ ~. There will be _plenty_ more of where these came from"

Weiss remained silent, thinking about her situation and doing the math in her head. "… ...*sigh*…okay fine. I guess I'll give it a shot"

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 _"_ _I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm_ _ **actually**_ _doing this_ " Weiss thought to herself. The idea itself seemed so unreal, if not funny...in weird a way. The fact that there are people willing to pay hundreds of dollars? Just to look at her feet? There _had_ to be something she was missing.

She was sitting at a small table in Sun and Neptune's kitchen. She leaned back in her chair to look back into the living room, only to see Blake and Sun recording again. Blake was now lying on the couch on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows with her book open in one hand. Her legs were bent at the knees, and she had her feet crossed one ankle over the other. Sun was standing to the side of the couch, using his tail to film a variety of angles; some of them mildly far, others being up close to her soles, where she would either cross her ankles the other way, or slowly wiggle her toes.

"Oookay Weiss, time to get down to business" her thoughts were broken when Neptune sat across from her, setting a small stack of paper on the table.

"O-of course" She said

"Now I'm gonna ask you some routine questions, afterwards we'll get you set for your introductory shoot"

"Okay"

Neptune nodded, "Good. Question one, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one"

"Do you have an ID? You know, for legal reasons?"

She took out her wallet and gave him her driver's license, allowing him to take a picture "Alright question two, what size shoe do you where?"

"Six and a half"

"Nice. Question 3, what would you like to have as an alias?"

"Alias?"

"Yeah, a nickname so you don't have to use your real one"

As Weiss took a moment to think, Yang came out of the bathroom, "Ugh, man. As much as I love this, putting on these contacts is always a pain in the ass" she said as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. When Weiss looked at her, she saw that her contacts made her eyes a blazing orange, accented with black eyeliner.

"Well Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, right. Umm... ...I'm not sure"

Yang sat down in the third chair, "What about Ice Queen~?"

"Haa haa, very funny Yang" Weiss said in annoyance.

"Hmm...I prefer snow angel instead" Neptune chided, making her blush, "but in all seriousness, it should be something simple. How about... ...I don't know, Lily?"

"Ooo I like that. So sweet and innocent~"

Weiss shrugged, "Sure, whatever"

Neptune wrote it down, "Alright, Last question. Are your feet ticklish?"

Her blush turned two shades darker, "T-ticklish?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said with a grin. She didn't give an answer, only slowly nodding. "Okay, now I just need you to sign these forms, the first one is for confidentiality, the second is a consent form, giving us permission to release your footage"

"Heh, FOOT-age" Yang snickered.

Weiss and Neptune gave her unamused looks, "What? It was a good pun"

"No it wasn't!" They heard Blake say from the living room.

After signing her name several times, Neptune handed her a card and slid a plastic box onto the table, "What's this?"

"It's a coupon to Signal Springs Spa, all models get complimentary pedicures for a discount" he explained opening the plastic box, "And now you get to choose what contacts you be wearing"

Weiss was amazed at how many there were; it was practically the whole rainbow. She then thought of her alias, the nickname reminding her of the water plant it symbolized. "I think I'll go with green"

"Okay. Let's get you set up"

* * *

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a little nervous. Having never been in front of a camera, let alone model before, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. She was sitting on a stool in the living room. Blake, having finished for the day, was doing her makeup, while Yang was tying her hair into a French braid.

"So... if you guys don't mind me asking. How did you all start this?"

Sun chuckled, "Weeelllll I don't mean to _brag_ , but I think it's safe to say I was the mastermind behind the whole thing"

"And by mastermind, he means he only coming up with the concept while I did all the dirty work" Neptune said.

"Uhh...yeah, basically"

Blake giggled, "Sun and I have been dating since high school, but it was around two years ago when he came out to me about his fetish. It was adorable how nervous he was, but when I told him I was fine with it, our relationship only became stronger. Then, about four months later he proposed to me the idea of creating a website to post pictures and videos of my feet. I was extremely skeptical at first, but then he showed me a prototype of the site"

"How did you create a website?" Weiss asked.

"We have Neptune to thank for that, this guys a _prodigy_ when it comes to web development. I told him about my idea and he had a prototype created in two weeks!" Sun said.

"*Pfft* Please, you're being too kind"

"Anywaaay, when Sun started going into detail about his plan, I started lighting up to the idea. We would make a lot of money, my identity would be kept secret, and at the end of the day, it was just my feet. But I told him that I couldn't be the only one, and that if this was going to work, we'd need more models" Blake explained before frowning, having trouble covering up Weiss' scar.

"And I was their first stop" Yang began as she finished braiding, "It was the middle of freshmen year when they came together to tell me about their plan. At first I found it strange, because like you I never heard of a foot fetish before. But after doing some research, I found the opportunity invigorating; just the feeling of _dominance_ , knowing that I could make hundreds, if not thousands of men grovel and melt in pleasure with a simple wiggle of my toes? I told them to count me in"

"Yeah, it took us several months to recruit the rest of our models and for Neptune to work his magic. After we purchased the domain name, and completed the copyright process, FootGirlsOfVale dot com was launched. And that's when the _money_ started pouring in~" Sun said with a huge smile.

"More like flooding" Blake said as she finished up, "There we go, you're all set" she held up a small mirror.

Weiss was stunned; she looked amazing. Along with her emerald green contacts, she had mascara applied, complimented with silver eye shadow. But what surprised her the most, was her scar...or lack thereof, "Wow Blake...I don't know what to say"

"Don't mention it. But what comes next is the easy part"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

She sat on the couch patiently while Sun adjusted the filming lights. Once done, he grabbed his camera with a large lens on the front and checked the film, "Alright Weiss, let's see 'em"

She took a deep breath as put her feet up on the coffee table. Wearing a simple pair of dark blue bobs, she reached over and slipped them off, stretching her toes now that they were free. "Light blue polish. That's a nice color"

She blushed again, "Thanks…I guess. It's my favorite" she said as he held up the camera, "So how to you want me to pose?"

"Oop, hang on a second. You got a couple specs of dirt" he said, using his tail to...

"Ah!" She jerked her feet away when she felt it brush against her arches.

"Hehe, sorry. But yeah just put them side by side so that your soles face the light. And feel free to smile if you like"

She did as told, even doing her best to look seductive; having her eyes half-lidded and giving a small smile, "Perfect"

He took several snaps, "Good, now spread your toes" he said. She spread them as wide as she could, and several more snaps were taken, "Great, and now scrunch them like your forming a fist". She did, making small wrinkles form on her arches, "Excellent. Now cross your ankles"

After she did, they cycled through her scrunching and spreading her toes again before finally having her turn on her side, stacking her feet right on top of left for the last set of shots. "Aaaand that should be good" Sun said as he started reviewing the photos.

"Wait...that's it?"

"Yep, you're all done"

Weiss was perplexed, that was practically effortless, "Damn Weiss, you sure you never modelled before? You looked like a natural" said Yang.

"Positive. But seriously? That's it?"

"Yeah, easy right?"

"And... …people will pay _money_ for that?"

"For photos? No. They're just for previews. Videos are the ones that make money" Neptune explained.

"Oh okay. So when do you want me to come back to film?"

"Anytime. We don't have definitive schedules for our models, so just come whenever is convenient for you. Just be sure to inform us beforehand" said Sun.

Weiss nodded, "Hey Weiss, I'm heading back to Beacon, you need a ride?" Blake asked.

She looked at her scroll for the time, remembering the video call she had later that evening, "Yeah"

* * *

She was sitting upright in her bed, with her back leaning against the wall. On her lap was her laptop, with the word 'Connecting...' fading in and out for the past three minutes. She sighed; what was she going to say? She couldn't possibly mention her new "job"

Suddenly, a woman appeared on the screen, her white hair tied in a perfect bun with a portion over her right eye. She was dressed in a blue camouflage uniform, an indication of being a member of the Atlas Navy. " _Weiss? Are you there?_ "

"Winter, it's so good to see you"

" _A pleasure to see you too sister. My apologies for the slight delay. How have you been?_ "

"... ..."

" _Weiss?_ "

"Sorry. I've been good. I made some new friends and my studies have been going exceptionally well. I'm currently one of the top students in my class and I also made the dean's list yet again"

Winter could easily see through her guise, " _Weiss...what's wrong?_ "

She smirked, her sister was always so perceptive, but it quickly wavered before she spoke again. "It's... ...father"

Winter's eyes narrowed, " _What did he do?_ "

"He...stopped paying my tuition"

" _What for?!_ "

"Because I'd rather pursue my dreams than be his obedient little heiress to the Schnee Corporation"

" _Hmph, that son of a bitch. I expected as much. What are you planning to do? How much money do you need to pay_?"

"Four thousand, per semester. But it's okay, I've already gotten myself a job"

" _You have? Where at?_ "

"At a restaurant on campus. It pays _really_ well, and the hours fit almost perfectly with my class schedule" She lied.

" _Well good for you Weiss. I'm glad to see you stand up for yourself; you took initiative and taken matters into your own hands. I couldn't be prouder_ "

"...Thanks..." Weiss said. She then felt her eyes start to water, "... … …I miss you Winter"

Winter gave a small smile, " _I miss you too sister. But I'm afraid I won't be back for another three months or so. I'm sorry_ "

"...It's fine...I just worry about you… …a lot"

" _I know you do Weiss. I remind myself every day. But I promise when I return, we'll go on a nice looong vacation together. Just the two of us. Okay?_ "

"*sniff* Okay"

" _Wipe your eyes little sister. I love you, more than anything else on Remnant_ "

"I love you too Winter"

" _Until next time_ "

...And just like that... ...the call ended.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

It was now Friday. After finishing her last class of the week, Weiss entered her flat to see Yang and Blake sitting in the living room. "Oh what the fuck!? That's bullshit! How the fuck did he not die!?"

"Because you missed him Yang"

"I didn't miss him! I shot him right in his stupid, shit-eating face!"

"Yang, why are you yelling so much?"

Blake giggled, "Because she just bought an Xbox One with the newest Call of Duty and doesn't know how to play"

"I DO know how to play! It's just these _assholes_ keep fucking cheating! GODDAMNIT!"

Weiss looked at the TV to see Yang's character lying dead on the concrete with a respawn counter over their body. "*sigh* At least keep your voice down. Our flat may be big, but that doesn't mean our neighbors can't hear you" she said making her way to her room. But she stopped, "Oh yeah, um…Blake? Can you tell Sun I'd like to…film today?"

"Sure, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute"

* * *

The car ride was, for the most, silent. Blake was keeping her eyes on the road, while Weiss looked into a small makeup mirror, covering up her scar. "You know Sun told me you received a lot of positive feedback from your preview pictures. People seem to be really excited to see your first video"

"Really? Huh…I can't tell whether to feel flattered or not"

"Eh, take it however you want. You're probably the most anticipated model we've had"

"Mm… …say, can I ask you something?"

"What about?"

Weiss hesitated, "…about Neptune"

"Do you like him?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Because you're blushing again. Just like you did when you met him, and I'm assuming like you did when he called you 'snow angel' while you were doing the paperwork" Blake said with a smirk.

"… …wait, how did know he called me…" her question was answered when Blake twitched her cat ears. "*sigh* okay yes, I like him alright? I just wanted to know if you could tell me a little more about him"

Blake giggled, "Well, I don't know much about him personally, but he and Sun have been best friends since middle school. He's got a pretty good sense of humor, he likes to play video games and he loves working with computers. I know he works IT for a local business in downtown Vale, but that's pretty much it"

Weiss closed the mirror, "Does he have a…you know…foot fetish?"

Blake shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised. He and Sun practically _share_ a brain at this point"

*Vmmm* *Vmmm* *Vmmm* Weiss dug in her pocket to take out her scroll, frowning once she saw the caller ID: _Father_. Scoffing, she hit the end button.

They pulled up at the apartment building, parking behind a blue convertible, "Oh, seems Ilia's here"

"I'm assuming that's another model?"

"Yeah, a close friend of mine too. But I'll give you a little warning, she can be pretty…ecstatic"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "What does _that_ mean?"

"You'll see"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

*Knock knock kno-knock knock…knock knock* they opened the door and made their way through the kitchen, stopping just outside the living room.

Inside the living room was Sun, who was recording, and a girl sitting on the couch. She had white skin with long orange hair and hazel colored eyes; she wore denim short-shorts and a white and green striped t-shirt. She had her feet crossed on the coffee table with a pair of jeweled sandals off to the side.

"…Hmhmhm, until next time pervert~" she said as she wiggled her toes.

"Aaaand we're good"

"*whew* good" the girl said, when suddenly her entire body changed color in an instant; her hair turning a rich brown, eyes a pale lilac, and skin a dark tan with freckle-like spots on her face, shoulders, and knees.

"Wha…how did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh hi, you must be the new model Sun told me about" the girl said, standing up to walk over and extending a hand, "Ilia, Ilia Amitola"

"Um…"

"Oh right. I'm a chameleon faunus. I'm able to change my appearance at will"

Weiss' eyes widened, "Really? I've never seen a faunus with that trait before. That's amazing!"

The spots Ilia's skin turned pink, "Hehe, I'm glad you think so"

"And you're doing this too?" Weiss asked, motioning to the spots.

"Huh?" Ilia looked at herself, "Oh sorry. Sometimes this happens when I'm around an attractive girl"

"… …You…think I'm attractive?"

Her eyes turned pink also, "U-uh, well yeah. I-I mean you looked absolutely breath taking in your preview photos, but to actually see you now in person? I-I can't really help it."

"Oh. Um…I appreciate the compliment Ilia, but I don't…swing that way"

Ilia's eyes, hair, and spots turned a deep shade of blue "Oh… …well that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"Not at all" Weiss said, making Ilia turn back to normal in relief.

"Weiss, are we still gonna film?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, I just need to do my hair and put my contacts in"

"I can do your hair. If you don't mind" Ilia offered.

"Sure, feel free" Weiss said as they went to sit on the couch.

"So Ilia, what brings you to this side of town?"

Ilia removed Weiss' hairpiece, making it fall to its full length, "My mom's birthday will be coming up soon. I haven't seen her in a few years so I've been saving up money so I can go to Menagerie and visit"

"Your mother lives in Menagerie?" Weiss asked after putting in her last contact.

"No, she's buried there"

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I've long since come to terms. I plan on leaving on the first of next month"

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Huh? Blake you don't have to…"

"I insist. It's been a while since I've seen my parents too. After we visit your mom we can stay with them in Kuo Kuana. I'm sure they'd be happy to have you over"

"What about me? Can I come?" Sun asked.

"No"

"Why? I thought your parents loved me?"

"My mom still does. But Dad's another story"

"…Is he…still mad about the thing with the door?"

"And the thing with the vase, and the fact that you set part of the house on fire"

"You set their _house_ on fire?!" Weiss asked.

"It was an accident! And it was only like…a few plants or something"

"They were his award winning belladonnas, burnt to a crisp along with half of his study"

"… … …I said it was an accident"

Weiss could only shake her head. Once she felt Ilia finish tying her hair, she propped her feet up on the edge of the coffee table, bending over to take off her black flats. "…wow"

"Hm?" she turned her head, only to see that Ilia's entire body was bright red.

"Uh, s-sorry. You just have…really cute feet"

Weiss rose and eyebrow, "Thanks? I still don't see what the appeal is" she said looking down at her toes. Having gone to Signal Springs Spa two days prior to receive a pedicure, they were painted white with black tips.

"You don't have to, just kick 'em up, sit back, and relax" Sun said getting his camcorder ready.

As Weiss made herself comfortable, Ilia took her sandals off the table to put them back on, "So this will be your first video?"

"Yeah. So what do you want me to do?" Weiss asked Sun, putting her feet side by side.

"We'll start off easy. Do you have your scroll on you?"

"Yes"

"Then just take it out and mess around on it"

"…Really?"

"Uh-huh. You don't have to talk, only move your feet into different positions every so often. Just act like I'm not here"

She shrugged, choosing not to question it. But once she took out her scroll, she saw she had a message: _When you're done playing this childish game, call me. You can't ignore me forever._ It was from her father. Rolling her eyes, she left no reply, instead opening an app to play a game of solitaire. "Okay, I'm ready"

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Mmmm, do that again~" Blake sighed as she spread her toes.

Sun grinned, giving each of them a kiss before taking her big toe in his mouth, sucking on it gently. At the same time, he used his thumbs to knead into her arch, making her ears fall flat against her head.

"You're such a weirdo"

"But I'm _your_ weirdo"

"Hmhm, yes you are~" Blake said, raising her right foot to rub her toes on his cheek.

He took it in hand, holding it next to her left foot to wrap his tail around her ankles. He then brought them close, slowly licking up and down her soles, eliciting audible purrs from the cat faunus.

She closed her eyes as she sank deeper into her pillow. It was the following Tuesday. With her roommates out for the evening, Weiss off fencing and Yang in Architecture, she had the entire flat to herself.

She bit her lip when she felt Sun move back to her toes, sliding his tongue between them and giving each a light nibble. *Knock Knock Knock*

"Mmm…just ignore it, they'll go away" she said as he started sucking again.

… … … …*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"They didn't go away"

"They will"

… … … … … …*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock-

"*sigh* Alright! I'm coming!" She released her ankles from Sun's tail to stand up from the futon. When she got the door, she opened it to see a blond boy with blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Uh, sorry um…is Weiss here?"

"No, she's out right now"

"Oh. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Around six thirty-ish"

"Okay cool. When she gets back, do you think can you tell her Jaune stopped by? We're in the same psychology class and I was wondering if she'd like to study for the next exam together"

"Sure…will do"

"Great. Thank you so much" the boy said as he left.

After Blake closed the door, she went back to lie down, "Who was tha-mph!'"

She interrupted Sun by shoving her feet in his face, "Don't worry about it, just groom weirdo~"

* * *

" _That Pyrrha Nikos, I swear. How can someone so kind be so damn cunning!? I hardly even saw that last strike_ " Weiss thought as she reached the door to her flat, _"*sigh* whatever, after I take a quick shower, I can go ahead and start reviewing for the psych exam_ " she swiped her keycard through the lock.

When she entered, she saw Sun and Blake on the futon. Blake was asleep with her feet resting in Sun's lap, who was softly massaging them while watching TV. "Hey Weiss, what's up?"

"Hello Sun. What are you doing here?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, "Your first check arrived. I know you don't have a car so I stopped by for the sake of convenience" He said. "Hey Blake…" he lightly brushed his tail against her soles.

"Hmm…hmhmhehehe" her toes scrunched as her eyes opened.

"Weiss is here"

"Oh, thanks. Weiss some guy came by earlier. His said his name was Jaune? He wanted to know if you wanted to study together for a psychology exam" She said stretching her arms above her head, shifting to prop herself up with her elbow.

"Ugh, him again? God, when will he learn to take the hint already?"

"You think he likes you?

"Please. Of course he does, but I know his type. Growing up in Atlas, boys have only ever like me for one reason; all they see is a pretty face paired with the perks of the Schnee name" Weiss said, taking the envelope from Sun.

"Yeesh, I can see why Yang calls you the Ice Queen" he said.

"Hmph, call me what you want. It doesn't change the fact that they only liked me for my father's money" she ripped the envelope and pulled out her check, "Wh…wha?" she was caught off guard.

"How much did you get?" Blake asked.

"Seven-hundred and fifty lien"

Sun whistled. "Wow, you were right Sun. She _was_ the most anticipated model" Blake said.

"You're saying you doubted me?"

She smirked, "No of course not. When have I ever doubted you?" she asked, making Sun look at her skeptically.

"Ha! This is insane. This is _actually_ insane. I literally just sat and played solitaire for fifteen minutes"

"It's not insane, people just like your feet" Sun said.

"But that's so… …taboo. I mean it's feet; they get sweaty from being in shoes all day, we walk all over the floor with them, what's the attraction?"

"It's not as taboo as you think. Foot fetishism is actually the most common fetish there is, but it takes having one to fully understand it"

"And while it may be taboo, there are _plenty_ of worse ones out there. Not to mention the fact that it's so easy and safe to indulge in. Whenever I let Sun do his thing, I get a nice foot rub and an _amazing_ grooming in return" Blake said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Grooming?"

"…I'm part cat"

As realization struck, her whole face turned red, "TMI"

"You're the one who's curious"

"I'm not curious, I'm…befuddled" she looked back at her check, making sure she saw the number correctly.

"Well that's only your first one. You'll be getting several more in due time" Sun said.

"Great. I'm taking a shower, then I'll be in my room studying if you need me"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"The medulla, cerebellum, and pons are located in the hindbrain. The medulla performs critical bodily functions, the cerebellum is for walking and balance, and the pons is for arousal and sleep. The limbic system is composed of the amygdala, hippocampus, and the hypothalamus, each of which…"

*Knock Knock*

"Yes?"

It was Blake, "Hey Weiss, Jaune's back"

She stopped what she was doing to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Can you just act like I'm still not here?"

"I…already told him you were"

"*sigh*…alright" she stood up from her desk to follow Blake back into the living room.

"BAM! Ha! Suck it monkey boy!" Yang shouted, fist pumping her controller in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up. We're playing best of five" said Sun. They were both on the futon, playing Mortal Kombat as Blake sat back down to spectate.

It was then that Weiss noticed Jaune standing in the open doorway, awkwardly shifting in place before smiling as he saw her. "H-hey Weiss!"

"Hello Jaune" She said closing the distance, "What do you want?"

"Uh…did Blake…not tell you?"

"No she did. I just want to know why you're back"

"Oh. Well I was wondering…you know after that last group project we had, we ended up getting A's on it after working together"

"…And?"

"Aaand I was thinking…since we did so well on that project…maybe if we were to work together again to study for this exam, we would do just as good? I mean…you're _really_ smart, and I'm…you know…"

"…Yeah, about that Jaune. That project was just a one-time thing. We were assigned as partners by professor Oobleck, so we did what we had to do to get a good grade. But for studying, I'm actually more productive when doing it on my own. Sorry"

"Oh, okay. Do you think we…" Before he could finish, the door closed in his face.

When Weiss turned back around, she was met with three looks, one in particular coming from Yang, looking like she was holding back a laugh, "*sigh* Yang, I swear if you make another Ice Queen joke"

"I wasn't planning on it. Buuuuut you did kinda give him the… _cold_ shoulder"

"That _was_ pretty harsh Weiss" Blake said.

"What? I said 'sorry'. Besides, knowing him, he'll be back at it again within the next few days" Weiss said walking back to her room.

*Vmm* *Vmm* Sun pulled out his scroll to look at the message he received, "Hey Yang, I got a text from Velvet. Seems she and Coco will be able to film tomorrow. You in?"

"Of course"

"Are you three shooting another special?" Blake asked.

"Uh-huh, but this time I get to have some revenge. Last time they almost made me pee myself"

"Not to mention you were also in tears and begging like your life was at stake" Sun chuckled.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just continue so I can kick your ass" she said as they looked back at the TV.

 _Round Two. Ready? FIGHT!_

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"So…how did it go?"

"*sigh* She shot me down…again" Jaune said closing the door as he entered his flat, "I just don't understand what's wrong with me"

"Hey, don't go beating yourself up about it. Maybe Weiss isn't looking for a commitment right now. You know how us _girls_ can be"

"And you know the saying, there's plenty of fish in the sea"

"Not one like her. I mean she's beautiful…smart…graceful…the pure personification of the words class and elegance"

The girl with short orange haired giggled, "Wow, and here I was thinking _you_ were the poetic one Renny" she said, using her socked foot to poke the other boy in his cheek.

"Nora, stop it"

"Why? I just took a shower; they shouldn't smell that bad" she said as she continued.

The boy then grabbed her ankle, "Stop…or else" he held his other hand next to her sole, wiggling his fingers.

"Okay! Okay! Stopping"

"Anyway. Jaune, how long have you been trying to get with Weiss?"

"Since…freshmen year"

"And how many times has she turned you down?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "I've…lost track"

"Then perhaps it's time you've moved on. Everyone has a soulmate Jaune. You may not find yours today, or tomorrow, or maybe even several years from now, but you will eventually. And when that moment happens, you'll know for sure"

"Easy for you to say. You two are practically made for each other. You might as well be peanut butter and jelly"

Just then, a door to one of the bedrooms opened, revealing a girl with scarlet red hair and green eyes, wearing a red t-shirt and polka-dot pajama pants, "Oh, hey Jaune. I thought you'd be studying with Weiss at the Library"

"Hey Pyrrha, plans have changed. I'll just be in my room studying instead"

"Okay. And maybe when you finish you can come join us. It's movie night~, and tonight we're watching 'The Huntsman Rises'"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to make the popcorn" Nora said as she shot up from the futon and went to the small kitchen.

As Pyrrha walked passed to sit with Ren, Jaune's eyes drifted downward, noticing she was barefoot; her toes painted with an emerald glitter polish. "Yeah, I'll try" he said heading to his room.

* * *

"Ahhh, another test down, another 'A' for the transcript" Weiss said to herself confidently. When she entered the flat, she saw Yang donning her pair of aviator sunglasses and grabbing the keys to Bumblebee, "Hey Yang, where are you going?"

"Over to Sun and Neptune's"

"Oh perfect, can I come with?"

Yang lowered her glasses, "Is someone eager to get back on camera~?" she said with a sly grin.

"No, I'm not _eager_. But after seeing how much money I got for my first video, I figured I'd go ahead and shoot some more so I can pay off my tuition as early as possible"

"You know you only got one check right? You're gonna get several more pretty soon"

Weiss shrugged, "It's better to be safe than sorry"

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's get going"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

*Knock Knock Kno-Knock Knock…Knock Knock*

"*sniff* *sniff* mmm, I wonder what they're cooking" Yang said as she opened the door.

When they came into the kitchen, there were met by Sun, Neptune and two other girls; one with long bunny ears, the other wearing a beret with a strand of hair dyed purple hanging down the side of her face, "Hey heyyy Yang, 'bout time you got here. And _this_ cutie patootie must be Weiss right?"

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Coco Adel, and this is my girlfriend Velvet"

"Hey there"

"What's all this?" Yang asked, pointing out the numerous take out boxes on the table.

"Sun told me you guys are shooting another special, so on my way back from work I decided to pick us up some 'Simple Wok' for when you finish" Neptune said.

"Special? What's a special?" Weiss asked.

"They're exclusive videos that we charge triple the average price" Sun explained, "speaking of which, Coco, Vel, you two still need to decide who'll be the victim"

The couple looked at each other, "Rock paper scissors?"

"Sure" Coco said as they both raised a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Fuck"

"Hmhm, scissors beat paper Coco~"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with" they both stood up.

"Wait, what does it mean to be a 'victim'" Weiss asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" said Yang

"Well if these 'special' videos make thrice the amount of money; I may want to try"

"I doubt that. Special videos aren't for the faint of heart. But if you're _really_ that curious, we can show you"

"Sure that's a good idea Coco? I mean she _is_ a newbie. She might get scared off" Velvet said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Why would I be scared off?"

"Just follow us" Coco said as she led the way into the living room. They walked past into the hallway, all the way to a third door in the very back. She took hold of the knob and twisted it open, "This is where the action happens"

Weiss grew a look of confusion at the contents of the room. The walls were completely aligned with soundproof foam, and there were several pieces of furniture: A bed with a pair of padded stocks connected the foot of the frame, two chairs at the end of said bed, and a TV dinner table that held two hairbrushes, four electric toothbrushes, several feathers, and a bottle of baby oil.

"…Um"

"Yep, first time seeing it is a little unnerving. But, fortunately for you, _I_ have the unlucky pleasure of being the victim today" Coco said as she began undressing.

"The victim of…what exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Being tickle tortured" Velvet chided, putting in her dark blue contacts.

Weiss' whole face paled, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it sounds crazy…"

"Crazy?! It's not just crazy, it's sick! Twisted! What kind of sadistic freak gets off on seeing someone being tortured?!"

"Enough to have a market for it. It's the same reason why we charge so much for them" Sun said as he brought in the filming lights.

"And besides, it's completely voluntary. You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Coco said, putting in her purple contacts; having undressed, she was left in only a grey sports bra and white boy-shorts.

"… …Yeah, I think I'll pass"

"So be it, we'll be done in about twenty, twenty-five minutes"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

Weiss came back in the living room to see Neptune eating and watching TV, "Not interested?"

"God no. Why would I ever put myself through that?"

He shrugged, "From what Yang told me, she said it's like being on a rollercoaster; it's intense when you doing it, but once you done you want to try again to experience that same feeling"

This sent shivers down her spine, "Why would anyone ever want to do it _again_?"

"Hell if I know, care to join? I bought more than enough food for everyone" he said, offering on of the takeout boxes.

"Sure" she sat on the couch next to him, "Do you have a fork?"

"Oh, here you go" He said, handing her two unfamiliar objects.

"What are these?"

"Huh? They're chopsticks. Have you never used them before?"

"No" she said as she opened her box, "I don't think I ever had this type of food before? Where did you get it from again?"

"'A Simple Wok'. It's a Mistralian restaurant in downtown Vale. It's pretty hard to find, but the food there is some of the most authentic Mistralian food I've had. Really reminds me of home"

"You're from Mistral?"

"Yeah, Haven to be exact"

Weiss frowned as she fiddled with her chopsticks, "Ugh, how the heck are you supposed to use these?"

Neptune chuckled, "You hold them with you thumb, index and middle fingers like this. Then to pick up the food, you clamp them down" he said giving an example.

"Okay" she mimicked his actions to pick up a piece of chicken. And when she put it in her mouth, her eyes widened from the foreign taste of exotic spices, "Mmm, oh my god, this is _amazing_ "

"Bon apetite" he said looking back to the TV.

Before Weiss continued to eat, she thought back to her conversation with Blake before her first video. Deciding to perform a little test, she slipped her feet out of her dark blue bobs, putting them up on the table and crossing her ankles, "So what's Mistral like? I've never been there" she asked, leaning back as she continued eating.

"Well for starters, it's big. When I was growing up, my dad would always take me to accompany him on business trips all around the continent, so I've been lucky enough to see a lot. And if there's one thing that I've learned, is that Mistralians have an unequivocal love for nature"

She noticed him glance at her feet, using the opportunity to lightly wiggle her toes, "Really? How so?"

"First off, there's the capital Haven, where I grew up. It's hard to describe with words alone, but the entire city is built into the Anima mountain range"

"A mountain range? Goodness, transportation must have been a hassle to handle"

"It wasn't that bad. The city is divided into multiple levels; driving within them is fine, but when you had to travel to the upper or lower levels, they have these large, elevator like platforms that could fit twenty to thirty cars each"

"Wow"

"It gets better. My second favorite city has to be Windpath. Well… it's not really a city, more like a town, but it's built into the side of a plateau that overlooks the ocean. I remember when my dad took me there, it was the time of year when humpback whales would visit the coast to breed; so throughout the _whole_ week, we were able to see them breaching numerous times a day"

"That sounds incredible"

"Yeah, it was. And you said you're from Atlas right? What's it like there?"

Weiss was caught off guard, "Atlas?"

"Uh-huh"

"…Hmm, well other than being cold and snowing every day, it's nothing really special. Ooo, but the most interesting aspect of Atlas would have to be the wildlife. I remember when my mother took me and my siblings sledding once, we saw a group of seals sunbathing"

"Seals?"

"Hehe, yeah. There was also another time when we went on a picnic, we ended up seeing a mother polar bear and her two cubs"

"Wait…you went on a picnic? Even when it's _that_ cold?"

She shrugged, "When you lived there for a majority of your life, you get used to it"

"Ohhh, so that's why Yang and Blake call you 'the ice queen'"

She gave him an unamused look, "Sorry, couldn't resist" he said putting down his empty takeout box, "You know, ever since I moved here, one place I've _always_ wanted to see is the forest of Forever Fall. I mean I've only ever seen pictures and documentaries about it, but I've never actually been there myself"

"I never been there either" she said, "I've just been so caught up with classes ever since freshmen year that I never had enough free time to visit"

"Huh, well maybe one day we can go together" he offered.

This made her blush, "Really?"

"Yeah, it'd be a great first-hand experience. For the both of us"

She smiled, "I'd like that" she said putting down her box as well. "So Neptune, for this next video, do you think you can help me figure out what to say? My last video I just played on my scroll and didn't have to talk at all"

He gave a nod, "Sure. Let's come up with some talking points"

:::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

After preparing several lines of dialogue, they continued to sit on the couch for a while to watch TV. Neptune then looked at his watch, "They should be finishing up now. Sun said twenty to twenty-five minutes right? Do you wanna go check on them?"

"Do I _have_ too?" Weiss asked.

"No…but you _did_ say you were curious about our special vids"

"*sigh* You're not wrong" she said as she stood up.

Finally making it to the door, she slowly opened it to take a peek inside…

"STOP! STOP! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAAP! *gasp* PLEHEHEHEHEASE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!"

She looked on in shock. Coco was laughing her head off; her wrists were handcuffed together and tied to the bed frame over her head, and her feet were locked in the stocks with her toes tied back. Yang sat in one of the chairs, aimlessly scratching her arches, while Velvet was straddling her legs, digging her fingers into her thighs.

"Hmmm, I don't know Nia, when I asked you guys to stop last time, remember what you said? 'Toooo baaaad~'" Yang sang without letting up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEHEHEHEASE! *gasp* I CAHAHAHAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Yang paused, "Alright, alright, I'll cut you deal" she said picking up both hairbrushes, "If you can simply say the safe word, we'll stop" then immediately started scrubbing away at both soles.

"OH FUCK! FUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* PAHAHHAHAHAHAA! *gasp* PAHAHAHAAHAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* P-PANDA! PANDA! FUCKING PANDAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

They finally stopped, "…Aaand we're good" Sun said.

"Aww now that wasn't so hard was it~?" Velvet asked as she got off.

"*huff*…*huff*…Fu…*huff* Fuck you" Coco said, completely exhausted.

Velvet walked up next to her, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks, "Aw I'm sorry" she said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, "I'll make this up to you. I promise"

"*huff* just…*huff* get me out of this damn thing"

"My god, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She's a tough cookie" Yang said, unlocking the stocks allowing Coco to remove her feet.

"Are you sure? That looked like hell"

"*huff* It's always hell…" Coco said as she stood. Her body was covered with sweat, and her hair was matted to her forehead, "Sun, I'm using your shower"

"Go right ahead" Sun said as she picked up her clothes off the floor, heading for the bathroom, "Alright Weiss, give me five minutes and we can-"

*BOOM*

They heard the bathroom door slam shut, "…Jeez, she seems really upset" Weiss said.

"Eh, she's always like that after being a victim. But once I let her play with my feet for a while, all will be forgiven" Velvet said.

"… …if you say so"

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"…You footboys are just _too_ easy to please. You don't need tits, ass, or pussy; I could probably be sitting here naked and all you would look at are _these_ babies~… …am I wrong?" Weiss asked, scrunching and flexing her toes as Sun did a close up on them.

"… … …hmhm, I bet you wish you were here in person don't you? Just kneeling there, licking my soft, delicate soles~, sucking on my plump little toes~, giving my feet the _proper_ treatment they deserve after a looong day~" she teased, rubbing her right foot on top of her left. "I wouldn't even have to acknowledge you. I would just sit back, place my feet on your face, and watch TV while having you as my perfect little footstool~"

She crossed her ankles, "I bet that's a dream of yours isn't it? A sexual fantasy you came up with as soon as you laid eyes on my feet~? Well that's too bad, because it will _never_ happen. You just have to settle with seeing these pretty little tootsies on your screen as you masturbate away~. Speaking of which…I hope you finished" she took her feet off the table, "'Cause your time just ran out"

"…Aaand we're good" Sun said.

"Well, well, well, who ever knew the Ice Queen could be such a femdom?" Yang snickered, standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"Yang, I swear to god…if you call me ice queen _one_ more time, I _will_ shave your head in your sleep"

Yang was about to eat a piece of sushi, before looking back at Weiss with a quirked eyebrow, "You wouldn't dare"

"Want to try me? You're the heaviest sleeper I know" she said, her tone unchanged.

The two had a momentary staring contest… … …before Yang shrugged, "Okay, I'll stop" she looked back down into her takeout box to continue eating.

Just then, the door to the bathroom down the hall opened; Coco finally coming out as she donned her beret, "About time you finished. Did you really need to take a _twenty_ -minute shower?" Sun chuckled.

"Bite me" she said.

"Hey Coco, do you still want to eat? You might have to heat up your food a li'l" Velvet asked as she came in the living room, offering the last takeout box.

Coco took it from her hands, "…you still owe me"

"Don't worry bean, you know I always keep my promises. And you _know_ how much you love my new pedicure~"

"Hmph, you think that'll suffice?"

Velvet pursed her lips, "… …Alright then. How about on our way back to campus, we stop to buy some whipped cream?"

"… _And_ chocolate syrup" Coco said.

"Wait, you two go to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh, but we're a year ahead of you guys. Coco's majoring in fashion design, and I'm a double major in photography and video production. Oh, speaking of, Sun I saw you were able to master the new transition technique I showed you"

"Yeah, took me a little while though, and god knows Neptune didn't help at all"

"How was I supposed to help?" Neptune asked entering the living room as well, "I don't know jack about video editing"

"But you could've at least given some feedback. You know…constructive criticism?"

"Well if you let me knew, I would have tried. Sorry if I was a little busy with managing the website and all"

"Hey guys, I hate to cut your bickering short, but we ought to get going. It's starting to get late" Yang said.

"Yeah same here. Sun, I'll text you when we can film again. It should be in like a week or two" Velvet said as she and Coco made their way out.

"Alright, take care"

"Oh Sun? I forgot to ask this last time, but can I get your phone number? To let you know when I want to come back?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah it's eight-seven-five, three-nine-five, three-two-three-eight"

"Thanks" she said, but before she put her scroll away…

"Uh, hey Weiss. Do you want my number too?" Neptune asked, "You know, for if you ever want to take a visit to Forever Fall?"

She blushed again, "S-sure. I can give you mine as well"

* * *

It was 8:00 pm when they came back to their flat, being greeted by Blake reading in the living room. "There you guys are, how was it?" she asked as she closed her book.

"Horrifying" Weiss said.

"Horrifying?"

"She witnessed the making of a special video first hand" Yang said.

"Ah, that makes sense. Well I don't blame you, they aren't for the faint of heart"

"Coco said the same thing. Have you ever done one?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head, "Oh no, not in a million years. Cat paws are very sensitive, and since I'm a cat faunus, I'd probably lose my sanity within the first two minutes" she shuddered at the very thought, "What else did you do? Did you film again Weiss?"

Before she answered, Yang did for her, "Yep, she filmed after we finished. Hehe, you should've seen her, she was all like 'Oh yeah~, it makes me sooo _wet_ knowing that you're _jerking_ off to my feet~'"

"I said NOTHING of the sort!" she shouted, blushing madly, "Neptune helped me prepare some dialogue, dialogue to make me sound like I had at least _some_ dignity"

"And speaking of Neptune, he _totally_ asked you out on a date" Yang said.

"He did?"

"No, he didn't" Weiss said.

"Then what was with the whole 'exchanging numbers if you ever wanted to go to Forever Fall'?"

"That was more of a friendly invitation. While you and Velvet were off _torturing_ Coco half to death, Neptune and I chatted in the living room while we ate. The subject of Forever Fall forest came up, along with the fact that we both have never been there, so he brought up the idea of us going together to see what it's like."

"… …so it's a date" Blake said.

"Whatever, do you mind If we watch TV?"

"No, go ahead. I think 'The Achieve Men' is on"

"Ooo good, I hope it's the episode where they perform the doomsday heist"

"Huh, I didn't think you were a fan of that show Weiss. I assumed you'd think it's too barbaric" Yang said.

Weiss shrugged, "It's a guilty pleasure"

After situating themselves, Yang sitting with Blake and Weiss on the recliner to the side of the couch, they turned on the TV, when suddenly…

 _My eyes are open wide, I racing to her side, there's nothing that I won't do for herrrrrr! This is not a dream, my mind repeats the scene, I can't forget it and it's torrrrturrrre!..._

"Hello?" Yang answered.

" _Ugh, Yang! We're on facetime! I don't want to look at your ear!_ "

She pulled her scroll away to look at it, seeing a girl on the screen with silver eyes and black hair with red tips, "Hey sis, what's up?"

" _Don't you remember? You said we'd video-chat tonight_ "

"Of course I remember, but I thought we agreed at nine o'clock"

" _Yeah but…I didn't feel like waiting. I wanted to see you_ "

"Aw, that's okay. How are you? How's your senior year at Signal going?"

" _It's good_ "

"You haven't caught a case of Senioritis have you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, " _No Yang, I'm doing just fine. I'm making sure that I stay on top of all my classes_ "

"And how about your social life? Are you _seeing_ anybody~?"

The girl blushed, " _Well…there's this boy named Oscar Pine…_ "

"Oscar? What's he like?"

" _He's a sophomore. We've been-_ "

"Wait, he's a sophomore?"

" _Yeah. Something wrong with that?_ "

"No, I'm just surprised"

" _Anyway, I guess you can say we've been dating since the end of first quarter. He's really nice and he's also **really** cute. This weekend we're going to see another movie together_"

"Aw, how sweet"

" _What about you? Have you met anyone yet?_ "

Yang shook her head, "Nah, too busy focusing on my studies. And speaking of studies, have you started applying to any colleges?"

" _No, not yet, but I will soon…huh? Oh…Dad wants to know if he can talk to you_ "

Her expression noticeably mellowed, "Uh…yeah sure"

Seconds later, a man appeared on the screen; he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy goatee, " _Hey sweetie_ "

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

" _Where are you?_ "

"I'm in my flat, sitting here watching TV with my roommates" she said, turning her scroll to show Blake and Weiss.

" _Can you go somewhere private?_ "

"Why do I need-"

" _Just…do it_ " he interrupted.

Growing a look of confusion, she stood up and headed to her room.

Once they heard the door close... ...Weiss wiped her eyes, "You okay Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine. It's just…hearing Yang talk with her sister made me think of my own"

"Mm. You said your sister is in the Navy right?"

"…Yeah. I just really miss her"

"Do you ever get the chance to talk to each other?"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, but only once a month. And even then, our conversations have to be extremely brief. I guess I'm a little envious"

"I don't blame you, I would be too. The only advice I can really give is to cherish those interactions for all they're worth, and be grateful that you're able to talk to her at all"

"... ...yeah...you're right"

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

*Fting*…*Fting* *Fting* *Fting*…*Fting* *Fting* *Fting-ting* "HA!"

"Point!"

The two combatants stepped back from one another, lowering their swords and taking off their masks, "That was good Weiss, you really caught me off guard"

"Thanks. *whew* I have to admit; it _does_ feel good to finally win for a change"

"Well it was only a matter of time. There's no way I could possibly win _every_ match"

"Splendid job you two, I must say that both of your techniques are absolutely superb. Your both fleet of foot and you strike with precision I haven't seen in a long time"

Both fencers looked at the woman with blonde hair and green eyes, "Thank you Professor Goodwitch. And we appreciate you staying late to officiate this last match"

"It's no problem. I'll take any opportunity to see you lot fence with such vigor and enthusiasm. It takes me back; you know I was quite the fencer myself back in the day"

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. In fact, it's one of the reasons why Weiss and I wanted to ask you something" Pyrrha said.

"What about?"

The two exchanged looks, "We want to start a fencing team for Beacon. Do you know how we would go about doing so?" Weiss asked.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. But I'm afraid the process will be rather difficult. First off, you need to create a proposal, stating why you feel creating a team would be beneficial to the university. If headmaster Ozpin gives the approval, you then have to find a coach and recruit a team"

"That's easy enough, we've already spoke with the rest of the club members, they're all for the idea. And we were thinking you could be our coach" Pyrrha said.

"I'd love to, but there's more to it. If headmaster Ozpin approves, there's still the possibility of the university not having the proper funds to support the team, not to mention we'd have to register with the Remnant College Athletics' Association which may take some time in itself"

"Wait, not enough funds? Do you mean we'll have to come up with the money ourselves?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps we could hold a fundraiser" Pyrrha said.

"You mean like washing cars?"

"We could do that, but I was thinking of something more fun. Like maybe having one of those dunk tanks you see at carnivals or something"

The professor chuckled, "Well we can worry about that when the time comes. For now, focus on creating a proposal. When you finish, I'll take it to the headmaster myself to see what he thinks"

"Thank you Professor. I can get started on the proposal tonight. When I finish I'll send it to you Weiss so you can review and make any changes if needed" Pyrrha said.

Weiss nodded, "Sounds like a plan"

* * *

When Pyrrha arrived back at her flat, all of her roommates were eating in the living room, "Hey Pyrrha, how was fencing?" Nora asked.

"Same as always. Are you… …eating pancakes?"

"Uh-huh"

"…For dinner?"

"Come on Pyrrha, Ren made them. They're _really_ good" Jaune said.

"I know, but having breakfast for dinner? That's seems rather unorthodox"

"Well fine, if you don't want to eat them, then I guess it's more for me~" Nora said.

"No…no I'll eat it's just…*sigh* I'm taking a shower" she said defeated.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

After coming out of her room donned in her pajamas, she took a seat next to Nora on the futon, placing her laptop on her lap and opening it. "I thought you said you were gonna eat?"

"Don't worry I will, but first I need to get started writing this proposal"

"A proposal? For what?" Ren asked.

"For fencing club. We're trying to start an actual team for the school"

"A fencing team? *Gasp* can I join?"

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't care for fencing"

Nora shrugged, "True. But that was mostly because you guys were only a club. I like to play sports for the _competition_ "

"But you don't even know how to fence" Ren said.

"Also true, but I'm willing to learn"

"Well that's good enough for us. We'll always be willing to recruit new teammates, no matter the skill level" Pyrrha said, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she started typing away.

Jaune hesitated before he continued to eat…she was barefoot again. He sat on a bean bag to the right and slightly in front of the futon; with everyone else's attention drawn away, Nora and Ren watching the TV and Pyrrha with her eyes on her laptop screen, he decided to steel a few glances.

He looked down to cut off a piece from his pancakes. When he looked back up to eat it, he took his first peek. She had her left foot crossed over her right, giving him a nice view of her sole. It was perfect; beautifully pale and smooth, looking softer than any fabric on Remnant. He noticed that her index toe was adorned with a silver ring, but chose to look away as to not get caught.

He spent several seconds watching the TV, before reaching down to pick up his cup. As he brought it to his lips to take a sip of his punch, he took another look. He saw her scrunch and wiggle her toes briefly, making subtle wrinkles form along her arch; they were also still colored with the same emerald polish from last time.

He put his cup back down to watch TV again. But it wasn't even ten seconds before he looked back at her feet. There was just something about them that was so captivating, so eye catching, "... _*sigh* why do I have to be so weird_ "

"Is there something on my foot?" Pyrrha asked.

"H-huh?"

"You were staring at my foot. Do I have something stuck on it?" she asked, bringing it close to examine it.

He felt his cheeks heat up, "Uh, n-no sorry. I was just lost in thought… …you know thinking about how I did on my psychology exam" he lied.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you did just fine, you always excel in that class" she said, putting her foot back before continuing to type.

"…yeah"

* * *

Weiss came back to her flat to see both Blake and Yang. Yang, however, was slinging a duffle-bag over her shoulder putting on her aviator sunglasses, "Hey Yang, going to Sun and Neptune's again?"

"No. I'm going home"

"What for?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few days" with that, Yang walked past her and out the door.

She looked at Blake, "What's her deal?"

"I wouldn't know"

She pursed her lips, "...Do you think it has to do with why her father made her leave the room the other day?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know"

…Her gaze drifted to Blake's cat ears, "… …You heard their conversation didn't you"

"… …Yes"

"Well…what did they talk about?"

"Nothing we should concern ourselves with"

"But we're her friends. We should be here to support her if she needs it right?"

"I agree with you, but this time seems different. I don't think she'll appreciate it if we knew about this"

"Well if you feel that way, why did you listen in the first place?"

"I didn't have a choice"

"Blake come on. If there's anything wrong happening I want her to know she can trust us, no matter what. Please?"

Blake took a moment to think, "… … …*sigh* okay fine. But I never told you this alright?"

Weiss nodded, "…Yang's… …bisexual. When she came out to her father before she came to Beacon he refused to except it, saying that he raised his daughter to be a strong, confident woman who would have a family of her own someday, not some useless, no good dike. We can only imagine how that argument ended up going. But the reason why he called her was to apologize, apparently feeling the need to finally explain why he reacted that way"

"What _possible_ reason could he give to justify calling his own daughter a _dike_?"

"Her mother" Blake said. "When she was born, her mother left them a month before her first birthday, leaving only a note saying how sorry she was; how she couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a child, and that she was leaving to spend the rest of her life with some woman named Vernal"

"… …Why would her father wait all this time to finally tell her?"

"Because up until now, he had no idea where she went. He said that her uncle Qrow found them, and if she wanted, she could go back home so he can give her their location if she ever wants to confront her mother herself one day"

"Oh... ... ...does her father still not except the fact that she's bi?"

"I don't know"

Weiss wasn't sure what to say, "Now do you see why we shouldn't get involved?"

"…Yeah. I didn't realize it was that bad" she said. *Vmm* *Vmm* She took out her scroll to see a message from Sun: _Hey Weiss, got two more checks for ya. Stop by whenever you can. "_ Hey Blake, after I take a shower, can I you take me to Sun's?"

"Sure"

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

" _Caffeeeeeine! I'm Caaaaffeeeeine! Caffeeeeeine! IIIIII'm Caaaaffeeeeine! Goddamn I love this song_ " Neptune thought to himself, " _Okay let's see… #ifndef MAX_BUFFER #define MAX_BUFFER to four thousand ninety-six. Class Flow_Regulator { void append_buffer(vectorchar [ ], char, int…"_

*Knock Knock Kno-Knock Knock…Knock Knock*

He lowered his headphones to hang around his neck to see Weiss and Blake enter the kitchen, "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Here to pick up a few checks" Weiss said, "What are you doing?"

"Just chillin', working on some source code for work"

"Where's Sun?" Blake asked.

"In there, filming with Cinder and Emerald" Neptune said, pointing to the living room.

This made Weiss curious. Deciding to take a look, she went to the living room doorway to peek inside…only for her face to turn as red as a rose.

On the couch were the two aforementioned models. One was a brunette, wearing an orange and white sundress, lying on her back with her head on a pillow. The other had ebony skin with mint-green hair, wearing a navy blue crop top and black capris sitting upright, holding the former's feet by her ankles and kissing her soles.

"Mmm that feels good babe~"

"Hmhm, you know it~" the ebony girl said, taking two long licks up her arches before sucking both her big toes as once; all of them painted a rich shade of amber.

" _… … …_ _To each their own_ " Weiss thought turning back to join Blake and Neptune at the table.

"What's with the face?" Blake asked.

"The black girl. She was…licking the other one's feet"

"Emerald? Yeah, Cinder's her girlfriend. They almost always shoot foot worship clips" Neptune said.

"'Worship'? Is that _really_ the term for it?"

"Don't bother asking why, it just is. We charge double the average price for them so they generate quite a good amount of revenue"

" _Double the average?_ " Weiss thought. She leaned back in her chair and took another look. Emerald was now only holding Cinder's right foot, sucking on her index and middle toe. She slid her tongue between them before moving on to the next two, repeating the process.

She felt her stomach churn as she looked at Cinder, but was surprised by her expression. She seemed content, relaxed even. Her eyes were closed with her left forearm resting on her forehead; a small smile formed on her lips as she sighed, Emerald having started to knead her heel.

"How does it feel?" she asked looking back.

"Having your feet worshipped? It's actually really nice. Especially when whoever's doing it _knows_ what they're doing" Blake said.

"…Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. If you're interested in making one, I can give Ilia a call. She'll be more than willing to do the honors"

Weiss blushed, "Ilia? Blake…I'm straight"

"So? You won't be doing anything sexual, she'll just be worshipping your feet. Try to think of it more as…an exotic massage from a Mistralian spa"

A mental imaged creeped into her mind, making her blush turn darker, "… … … …I…guess I could try. It'll probably be the weirdest thing I'll ever do"

"But the money's worth it, trust me. Whenever she and I film worship clips, it's some of the most lien either of us make… _without_ having to get tickled out of our minds" Blake said as she took out her scroll.

"…riiight" Weiss said as she dialed a number and brought it to her ear.

"… …Hey Ilia, how are you? I'm good. Are you busy? Great. Listen, I'm here at Sun and Nep's with Weiss and she's interested in doing a worship clip. Do you think you want to-"

" _YES! Oh my gosh, I'll be right there!_ "

Blake had to jerk her phone away from the outburst, "Okay, see you in a few" she hung up, "She's on her way"

"Wonderful"

Suddenly, Blake's right ear flicked, "They're done"

Hearing this, Weiss stood from her chair to go back to the living room, "Hey Sun"

"Weiss, perfect timing. I have your checks…" his tail dug into his front left pocket and pulled out two envelops "…right here"

"Thank you"

"Ah, so you're the new model. I'm Cinder, and this is…Emerald you can stop now"

"Mmm~" Emerald moaned, her eyes closed as she kissed the arch of Cinder's foot before sucking her toes again.

"Emerald!"

"Five more minutes?"

"No, we don't have time. If we're late for the concert, Tyrian will _never_ let me hear the end of it"

"Fine, fine" She put down her foot and wiped her mouth, "It's Weiss right? Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Weiss said.

Cinder reached under the coffee table for a pair of gladiator sandals. After sliding her feet in and strapping them, she and Emerald stood, "Alright, until next time Sun"

"Yep, take care"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

… …*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* the door knocked loudly before it was shoved open, "*huff* Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could but there was an accident on the interstate and traffic was backed up for like half an hour". It was Ilia.

"Better late than never" Sun said.

"Right. So Weiss…" she clasped her hands at her waist, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I _can_ be" Weiss said, her hair braided and her green contacts in.

"Great. Come on, let's go"

She rose an eyebrow, "Go where?"

"To the guest room in the back"

"I'm not going back _there_!"

"Don't worry, you're not getting tickled. The bed just makes it more comfortable for your first time" Blake explained.

Weiss was skeptical, even after the reasoning, but nonetheless she followed suit.

When they entered the room, Ilia walked to the end of the bed, detaching the stocks and setting them to the side. Afterwards she kicked off her flip flops and took a seat on the covers, "Alright, let's do this" she said closing her eyes. With a deep breath, her appearance changed; her skin transitioning to a tan more akin to Vacuo, her hair a dark red, and her eyes the same color.

"Woah... ...you look like a completely different person" Weiss said.

"Uh-huh. Come on, have a seat" Ilia patted the spot behind her.

As Weiss took her place, Ilia undid her ponytail, making her hair fall. "So, since this is your first time, we'll go for about fifteen minutes. For the first ten you can either sit upwards or lay on your back while I hold your feet. And for the last five you'll lay on your stomach so your soles face up"

"...Okay"

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm just not sure how this is going to feel"

"Don't worry, I've been told I'm _very_ good at what I do~"

Weiss blushed again as Sun entered carrying both film lights, setting them down several feet away from the end corners of the bed and turning them on. "Okay, ready when you guys are" he said, getting his camcorder.

"Oh right, my alias is Alexia by the way"

"Got it"

"And remember, act like I'm not here" Sun said. When Weiss nodded he took hold of the camcorder with his tail, "filming in three...two...one..." he pointed at them, cueing to begin.

"Wow Lily, I absolutely LOVE your new pedicure. When did you get it?"

Weiss looked at her toes, they were painted white with red hearts on her big ones " _Guess I should play along…_ Thanks, I got it a few days ago"

Ilia ran a finger along the tops of them, "Tell me...have you ever had your feet worshipped before?"

"Nope. This will be my first time"

"Ooo a virgin. Well, I'll make sure to take good care of you~"

Weiss smirked, "Better get to it then~" she scooted back and stretched out her legs, resting her feet in Ilia's lap.

Now it was Ilia's turn to blush. With a seductive giggle, she lifted Weiss's left foot and brought to her face, putting her nose underneath her toes and inhaling deeply

" _Okay, this is beyond weird_ " Weiss thought, feeling the rush of air between her toes. "How do they smell?"

"Amazing~"

" _Well that was a lie_ " she thought again. How could it not be? She was fencing for almost _three hours_ before coming here. Sure she took a shower, but still. She looked at Ilia's expression; she was in utter bliss, not even the slightest bit phased from the odor.

Ilia began to kiss her foot; starting from her toes and working her way down. And honestly...this caught Weiss by surprise. It felt good. Ilia's lips were as soft as pillows, and they were also warm as well.

Then, when she reached her heel, she stuck out her tongue and took a long, slow lick all the way up her arch. Weiss's shoulders tensed as Ilia licked again…then again…then again, over and over. She was conflicted; it tickled, a lot…but in a good way.

Ilia changed it up; moving up below her toes, she started to nibble the ball of her foot. Weiss had to close her eyes and bite her lip, " _Uuugh that tickles *gasp*…_ Mmmm"

… …She opened her eyes when she realized she just moaned, only to see Ilia staring lustfully back at her, with her big toe in her mouth. She blushed madly, it was unlike anything she ever felt before. The inside of Ilia's mouth was so warm and wet, coupled with the soft caressing of her tongue along with the light suction…

Ilia moved to her next two toes, snaking her tongue between before wrapping her lips around them to suck again.

" _Oh wow, that feels really good_ " Weiss thought, when an idea came into her head. With a smirk, she pinched Ilia's tongue with her toes

"Mm?" Ilia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bringing up two fingers, she lightly scratched the instep of her sole.

Butterflies formed in Weiss's stomach as she felt the sensation travel up her leg, making her lips quiver into a smile, "hmhmhm alright stop" she pulled her foot out of her mouth, "now do this one~" and offered the other.

Ilia took it in hand, caressing it against her cheek. She kissed the arch before licking her sole, repeating her ministrations.

Weiss decided to lay down, resting her head one of the pillows, " _You know…despite how weird this is, Blake was right. It really is like a massage. And if these clips make as much as they say, then I should have enough lien to pay my tuition for the semester, and_ _ **then**_ _some. Huh… …I'll actually have money of my own for a change_ ". Ilia lifted her left foot to hold it next to her right; with a smile, she pressed her face into her soles, taking another deep inhale. " _Now she's smothering herself with them. This fetish definitely is an odd one_ "

:::: :::: :::: ::::

After nine minutes, Ilia set her feet down, "Mind turning onto your stomach?"

"Sure" She rolled over, crossing her arms to rest her head on them.

Ilia straddled her legs. Bending down she began with her heels, swirling her tongue around them before moving on to her soles, using her fingers to massage her toes all the while.

 _"_ _*sigh* Yeah, I think I can get used to this~"_ Weiss thought.

"Mmm, time for the best part~" Ilia said. She sat up, putting her weight on Weiss's calves.

" _Huh, I wonder what she means by-_ Pffahahaha wait! No! NO! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she burst into laughter. Ilia was tickling her!? Her fingers clawed, scratched and raked her soles in an awfully sporadic rhythm. "HAHAHAHAhAhahehehehahaHAAA! Please! *gasp* Please! I cahahan't! *gasp* I cahahahaHAhAHAHAHA!" she pleaded, but Ilia ignored her.

This was crazy! She needed to get out of this! Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up with her arms and tried to pull her legs out, but they wouldn't budge. She tried again, but the urge to laugh overpowered her, causing her to buckle and guffaw at the top of her lungs.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity. Her cheeks hurt and her stomach was on fire. If this went on any longer, she was sure she was going to pass out, "… …Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

It stopped. Ilia leaned down and gave each sole a kiss before getting off, "Haha, well that was fun"

Weiss didn't move, far too busy catching her breath. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Weiss. Every model gets tickled on their first worship clip" Sun said.

She sat up, wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes, "So what do you think? I'm pretty good huh?" Ilia asked.

Weiss glared at her, " _What do I_ _ **think**_ _?! The fucking nerve of..._ " she felt liking killing this girl! But she couldn't honestly hurt her… … … …but there _was_ a way to get payback. She lunged and attacked the chameleon girl's midsection; pinching and probing her sides.

"Ah! Hehehehey! AH! Stohohohop!" Ilia squealed before her skin started pulsating a multitude of colors.

"Woah" Weiss let off, astonished at the collage Ilia's skin became. Her arms were striped burgundy and cyan, her face was indigo and yellow, and her legs fuchsia and lime green.

"*huff* Yeah. This is one of the reasons why I don't do specials" she said, her skin turning back to normal. "And don't worry, you'll never have to be tickled again if you don't want to"

"… ... ...Wonderful"

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

" _The number you are trying to call is either disconnected or is no longer in service_ "

 _"_ _*sigh* What's going?"_ Weiss thought.

"Hehe, you know I've never heard you laugh this hard before" Blake giggled. Weiss turned her head to look at her laptop screen, only to see Ilia tickling her feet, "It's looking to be one of our top selling videos"

"Yeah, that's great and all Blake, but I'm starting to worry about Yang. She left Friday and tomorrow's Thursday. She's missing her classes and her scroll seems to be off"

"Well remember, she's dealing with something personal. It's best to just give her space"

"… …Still…"

Just then, they heard the door to their flat unlock before it was opened, revealing something shocking. It was Yang…supporting herself with a crutch. Her left foot was in a walking boot and her right arm was in a cast hanging by a sling. A blonde man carried her duffle bag as he held the door open, allowing her to come in, with a younger girl following suit.

"Oh my god, Yang what happened? Are you alright?" Blake asked in concern, both she and Weiss getting up to come to her side.

"I've been better. When I was on my way back home, a fucking drunk side swiped me on the interstate. Shattered my ankle, dislocated my shoulder, and broke my arm in three places"

"Goodness. When did this happen?" Weiss asked.

"Friday. I meant to call and let you two know, but my scroll broke too"

It then donned on Weiss, " _Wait…Ilia mentioned there was an accident on her way to Sun and Neptune's. I didn't think much of it until now_ "

"I'm just thankful that your alive, and that you remembered to wear your helmet" The man said, lightly hugging her with one arm to kiss the top of her head. "Where do you want your bag?"

"You can put it on my bed. My room's the one in the back left of the living room" Yang said. The man went to put her bag down, "Weiss, Blake, this is my sister Ruby. She's going to be staying with us to…help me out"

They looked at the girl. She had neck length black hair tipped red at the ends; her eyes were silver and she wore a grey t-shirt with a red hooded vest, along with a red-checkered skirt and a pair of flip flops. "H-hi, I promise you won't have worry about me. I'm a pretty 'out-of-the-way' type of person. I'll be here to help Yang with things like getting dressed, taking notes and…you know, all that stuff"

"Nice to meet you Ruby"

"Same here, your free to make yourself at home. You can sleep on the futon in the living room"

The blonde man returned, "Alright, I have to get going" he said, bringing Yang and Ruby into another hug. "Get well soon kiddo; and Ruby, don't fall back on your classes"

"I won't Dad"

"Good. I love you"

"Love you too" they said simultaneously.

The man kissed them on their foreheads, "If you ever need anything, just call" and then left.

"… …*sigh* I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, I'll show you my new Xbox I told you about" Yang said as she starting making her way to her room.

Ruby followed her, taking hold of the handle to her large suit case to bring it with, leaving Weiss and Blake alone. "…I…don't know what to say"

"You're not alone" Blake said, her cat ears drooping, "I mean…she almost died, and neither of us knew. The thought alone makes my spine crawl"

Weiss looked back at the door to Yang's room, "…yeah"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Oh wow! You even have Crash Bandicoot N'sane Trilogy?" Ruby said.

"Hehe, yup. I know how much you loved the originals" Yang said as she approached her bed.

"Oop, wait hang on" Ruby got there first; taking one of her pillows to turn it vertically against the headboard.

"Thanks" Yang said, setting her crutch aside before slowly sitting herself down.

"Here" Ruby took her other pillow and folded it in half, lifting her left foot and placing it underneath, "Doctor said you should keep it elevated"

"Yeah, I know. You gonna play?"

"Of course. But first I want to do my nails"

"*Pfft* Since when did _you_ start painting your nails?" Yang asked, grabbing her remote to turn on her TV.

"A few months ago" Ruby said, taking a seat on the small velvet chair next to her bed. "I was thinking about trying a silver coat this time" she dug into her book bag and pulled out a small bottle of polish, slipping off her flip flops to look at her toes. " _He'll like this color for sure_ "

"What was that?"

Ruby blushed "N-nothing" she said, twisting open the bottle and resting her right foot on the edge of the chair to begin.

"What? What did you say?"

"I-I didn't say anything"

Yang noticed how red her cheeks gotten, "Ruby~…what are you not telling me~?"

"… … … … … Remember Oscar? That boy I told you I'm with?"

"Mmhm"

"Well… …on our fourth date, we went on a picnic in the Emerald forest. While we ate, I noticed that he kept looking at my feet. And when I asked why… …he told me it was because they were cute"

Yang was caught off guard; she didn't expect to hear _that_ of all things. But she decided to play it clueless, wanting to see where this went. "He thinks your feet are cute?"

"I know; I was just as surprised as you. He has this thing called a foot fetish, and he said that mine are the best he's ever seen"

"Really? And you don't find that weird?"

"It's not weird, it's…unique. Besides, it's nice having someone who appreciates the work I put into them." Ruby said as she held her leg out, spreading her toes to check her work. Satisfied, she brought it back to blow the polish dry.

"And by 'appreciate', you mean…?"

"Well for example, he gives me foot massages pretty much whenever I want. You know our big hammock in our backyard at home?"

"Yeah"

"Last weekend, on Saturday, I invited him over to spend the day together. Since the weather was nice, we decided to lay on the hammock and I let him massage my feet. For hours he just rubbed and rubbed and rubbed~, he even kissed my toes a couple times too. It…felt really nice"

"Alright, that's a little too much info sis'" Yang chuckled, "I'm happy to see that you found a nice boy, but whatever you two do together is your business and yours alone"

Once Ruby finished with her other foot, she took out her scroll and snapped a picture of them side by side. "What was that for?"

"To send to Oscar" she said, typing a message. "Since we won't see each other for a while, I want him to know that I'm thinking about him"

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Yang, "... …*sigh* I'm sorry Ruby"

"For what?"

"For… _this_ " she said, emphasizing her arm and foot, "This is your last year at Signal. You should be spending it there, spending it with your friends, your boyfriend. But instead you're here, taking care of me. I'm nothing but a burden now…"

"Stop it" Ruby said. "I love you Yang. You were always there for me when I was hurt, whether it was physically or emotionally. Even when… …even when mom died, you were the anchor that held our family together. It's time that I return the favor. And…in a way, I…kinda see this as a blessing in disguise"

"Why's that?"

"Because I missed you. Whenever you were away, things at home just weren't the same. Sure Dad is still…Dad. But without you there, it always felt like something was missing. I wished for a way we could spend more time together… …but this was the _last_ thing I wanted"

"…Guess you need to be more careful with what you wish for"

"Heh, guess you're right. Now where's a controller?"

* * *

It was now evening. Weiss approached Yang's room to see the door was cracked, and both sisters still inside. "Uuugh! God I _hate_ Cold Hard Crash! This is the worst level in Crash Two!"

"You know it's a lot easier if you ignore the box gem"

"Yaaang you don't _get_ it. When you played this game as many times as I have, there is no _ignoring_ the box gems. It becomes principle"

Yang shrugged, "It would save you the frustration"

*knock* *knock* "Hey Yang? I'm heading down to the dining hall to get some dinner. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Before Yang answered, Ruby's stomach growled loudly, "Oof, can I come with you? I haven't eaten anything since this morning" she said.

"Sure"

Ruby paused the game and stood up, "What do you want?" she asked Yang.

"Just a burger and some fries, thanks"

Once Weiss and Ruby departed, several moments passed before another knock was heard, "Yes?"

It was Blake, "Hehe, you got a minute? I have something you might wanna see"

"What is it?" Yang asked, noticing the laptop in her hands.

"While you were gone, the _Ice Queen_ experienced her first worship clip" she opened the lid, "Ilia got her good"

"Oh…my…" she looked at what was on the screen. Ilia sat on Weiss's ankles as her soles displayed a canvas of wrinkles, one foot desperately trying to hide behind the other to escape Ilia's fingers. The angle of the shot allowed Yang to see Weiss's face as well. Her eyes were snapped shut with the biggest smile Yang never knew she was capable of making. "This is gonna be priceless"

:::: :::: :::: :::

Weiss and Ruby both were relatively silent as they walked through the halls. Deciding to try and start some small talk, Weiss chose to speak, "So Ruby, your father said not to fall back on your classes. How do you intend on doing that?"

"That won't be a problem. I already talked to all of my teachers and they agreed to record their classes for me. All I have to do it watch them, take notes, do the necessary readings, and email in any assignments"

"I see… …" the conversation ended with another bout of silence, " _Hmm, what else could we talk about?_ "

"Do you have any siblings Weiss?"

"Huh? Yes, I have a younger brother and an older sister"

"What are they like?"

"My brother's name is Whitley. He can be pretty annoying, and at times he can be an all-out brat, but I still love him nonetheless. My sister's name is Winter, and she's the strongest, bravest, most selfless person I know. She's a member of the Atlas Navy"

"She sounds incredible… … …you must know what it's like then"

Weiss stopped, "What do you mean?"

Ruby stopped as well, "Yang…she means more to me than anything. She's my sister, but she's also like a mother to me as well. I can depend on her for anything. But when my Dad and I got that call from the hospital… …I swear my heart skipped a beat". She chuckled, shaking her head before wiping her eyes, "I was so scared. I can't imagine what I would've done had she died"

"… …I get what you mean" Weiss said, "Winter's an amazing soldier. She's skilled, highly trained, and is probably prepared for anything. But I would be lying to myself if I said I never thought of the worst. I don't know what I would do either. But she's still alive; both of our sisters are. And I think we should be grateful"

Ruby smiled, "You're right"

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"And that concludes today's lecture students. Have a nice day"

"Did you get all of that?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Worrrrd for word" she said as she finished typing.

"Heh, you're the best". All of the students in the lecture hall started packing their things. Yang took her crutch and slowly stood up, while Ruby closed her laptop to put it away, standing as well and putting Yang's book bag around her shoulders.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"This proposal is perfect Pyrrha. I don't see any reason why Headmaster Ozpin would say no to this"

"You think so?"

"Of course. I couldn't find any flaws whatsoever"

"Great. I have a class with Professor Goodwitch in forty-five minutes. When it's done, I'll give it to her and keep you in touch"

"Awesome, I'll see you soon" Weiss said. Once they exited the dormitory's dining hall, they parted ways, Weiss continuing back to her room.

"Oi! Weiss!"

She turned her head to see two familiar faces, "Velvet, Coco. What are you two doing here?"

"Blake told us what happened to Yang. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah she's doing fine, but her arm and leg are pretty messed up"

"Is she in your dorm? I have something I wanna give her" Velvet said, holding up a plate covered with aluminum foil.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Bun-bun here decided to bake some fudge brownies"

"Hehe I made them _special_ "

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "'Special'?"

Velvet giggled again before leaning in to whisper, "They're pot brownies. My old man has arthritis so I borrowed some for this occasion. Course I saved one for myself, but they should help relieve any pain Yang's in"

"…Alright. I'm not sure if she's back yet, but you can come with me to see"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"*huff*…Shit"

"You're almost there"

"I know" Yang said. Ruby walked ahead as they approached the dorm room, taking out the key to unlock the door.

"Hey, Yang"

"Eh? Hey Coco, Vel, Weiss. What's up?"

"We heard what happened. How ya feelin'?" Velvet asked.

"*sigh* I'm a bit pooped from having to travel across campus. Mind if we move this inside?"

After going in, Yang started towards the futon, "Do they hurt? Your arm and foot?"

"Not…really. My foot is numb, but my arm has been pretty sore" she said, setting aside her crutch to sit down.

"Well today's your lucky day. I baked you a batch of special brownies" Velvet said as she removed the aluminum, revealing one and a half dozen chocolaty treats.

Yang's eyes brightened as she smiled "Awww you're the best Vel" she said, taking one and eating it entirely.

"Can I have one?" Ruby asked.

"No" Yang shot down.

"But…why?"

"Because they're medicated kid. The last thing we need is for you to bug-out and have a panic attack… …wait, who are you?" Velvet asked.

"My name is Ruby. I'm Yang's sister"

"Ohhh so _you're_ Ruby. Yea, Yang mentioned you a few times. I'm Velvet, and this is Coco, my bae~"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hey Ruby, I think now's a good time to go catch up on your classes. Use the desk in my room, I have to chat with these guys for a few" Yang said.

"Okay" Ruby headed to her room, digging her earphones out of her pocket.

With the living room to themselves, Velvet took a seat on the futon with Yang, while Coco sat in the recliner, "So Weiss… …we have a proposition for you"

"What about?"

She removed her shades, "As you know, the three of us shot a special video a little while ago"

"…Uh-huh?"

"But the thing is, that video is a part of a series in which each of us take turns being victims. Yang went first, I went second, and Bun-bun is supposed to go third; but as you can see, Yang is currently out of commission-"

"Wooohohoah~" Yang awed, "Sorry, the brownie's kicking in"

"Wait, wait, wait…you're asking me if I want to fill in for her?"

"Well? How about it? It's a _lot_ more fun to dish it than take it"

Weiss took a moment to think, "…I don't have to be a victim?"

"Nope, and you'll receive Yang's payment too. All you have to do is help me make Velvet laugh her ass off"

"… … …Alright, I'll do it, but one more question. Why do you _want_ to be tickled?" Weiss asked.

Velvet giggled, "Because it's fun, and I also like being at someone's mercy. It's kind of a kink of mine~"

"…Okay. When do you want to do it?"

"Depends. Are you free right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Let me cover up my scar and we can go"

* * *

After arriving at Sun and Neptune's apartment, they entered to see them both in the kitchen sitting at the table, "Hey guys. You subbing for Yang today Weiss?" Sun asked.

"Yes"

"Alright then, let's do this"

"Wait, before you do, Weiss we have a package for you" Neptune said.

"Huh? I didn't order anything"

"It's from the site. We have a separate P.O box set up for fans who like to send you guys gifts. Here, open it"

Weiss took the box from him and pried it open, taking out a slightly smaller blue box. When she looked at it however, her eyes widened once she saw the silver insignia on top, "Monty Oum?"

"Ooo, looks like _some_ body has a new pair of shoes~" Coco said.

Weiss removed the lid…only to be left breathless. Inside were a pair of dark blue wedged heels, each with a set of straps that would intertwine around the top of the ankle. "My my~, you seem to have quite the fan. Those are from Monty Oum's Winter Maiden collection; they cost roughly one thousand lien" Coco said.

Weiss gave her a befuddled look, "A _thousand?!_ "

"Mmhm, but don't pay any mind to the cost, they're yours. You gonna try them on?" Coco asked.

"Heh, yes" Weiss said, taking a seat in a chair at the table. She eagerly slipped off her flats and took out the heels, putting them on one at a time and strapping them securely. "They fit perfectly" she said… …but then an idea came to mind, noticing that Neptune sat across from her. " _Now's a better time than ever_ " she thought, lifting her legs to prop her feet on his knee, crossing her ankles, "How do they look?"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, "They look nice. The blue really compliments your skin tone"

" _And that pretty much confirms it_. Thanks" She said before standing, "Oh _wow_ , they're surprisingly comfortable too"

Coco whistled, "Man, imagine how much lien men would pay to have their way with those dainty little things"

"Excuse me? My feet aren't _dainty_ "

Velvet snickered, "Size six-and-a-half? That's pretty small Weiss. I mean come on, my ears are almost twice as long" she said, straightening her rabbit ears to their full length before twitching them back and forth.

"That's not a fair comparison. What size shoe do _you_ wear?"

"Nine-and-a-half"

"Mm the perfect nine-and-a-halves; big, sexy, and _deliciously_ ticklish~" Coco said.

"And speaking of ticklish, are we gonna do this or what?" Sun asked. All three girls nodded as they headed to the back.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

*click*…*click* Coco locked the fuzzy handcuffs around Velvet's wrists, testing the rope knotted around them to make sure it was secured to the headboard. "Ready Honey-Bun?"

"Ready"

Coco leaned down, kissing Velvet on the lips as she passionately returned the gesture, "Love you"

"Love you too" Velvet said before a blindfold was put over her eyes.

Coco came back to sit next to Weiss in the second chair, "So which…" before Weiss finished, she took a long lick up Velvet's right foot, making her toes curl as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"…I was about to ask; which 'tools' are we using?" Weiss asked, eyeing the TV dinner table.

"Which ever ones you want. At first we'll use our hands, but after we apply the baby oil, you're free to go to town~"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, "Why baby oil?"

"It makes them more sensitive" Coco explained, idly dragging a finger down Velvet's arch.

"Ready?" Sun asked.

"Uh-huh. Just follow my lead"

"Okay" Weiss said.

"Filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed at them.

"Well, well, look what we have here Lily. Seems we caught ourselves quite a hare"

" _Alright, play along_ …seems so"

"You know, they say that a rabbit's foot is a good luck charm…and we have _two_ of them. You know what we should do?

Weiss smirked, "Tickle them until we're the luckiest girls on Remnant~?"

"Heh, you read my mind~" Coco began first, using both hands to spider her fingers all over Velvet's foot.

"Tch! Tehehahahahahahaha! Ah! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!"

" _Heh, oh my gosh_ " Weiss thought to herself. Velvet's laugh sounded so different to her and Coco's; her accent resulting to one deeper and more from the stomach. " _Oh, right!_ " Weiss remembered before bringing up her left hand to scratch the instep of Velvet's other foot.

"Aaah! Ohohoho shihihihihihihhit! *gasp* Ahahahahaahahaaaaaahahahahahahahaaaa!"

Weiss couldn't help but snicker, that reaction was priceless. "Hmhm~ that's right, laugh for me my wittle wabbit~" Coco teased.

And laughed Velvet did; her cackles continuing on, only to occasionally stop as she took in air to saturate her lungs. Weiss noticed how her feet kept twitching and shaking, her toes curling and uncurling against their ties in a useless attempt to escape. Shen then looked over the stocks at Velvet herself; her head was turned to the right before it was thrown to the left, her mouth hung agape in an over-joyous smile.

" _She's wearing a blindfold too_ " Weiss thought, remembering a lesson from her psychology class, " _When the body is deprived of one of its senses, the other four become enhanced. And if that sense is touch in this case, this must really feel crazy_ "

She looked over at Coco; she was nibbling Velvet's heel while using a hand to dig her fingers between her toes. But then she changed it up, licking up Velvet's sole to gnaw the ball of her foot, now using both hands to tickle her arch, sending Velvet into hysterics.

Weiss made sure to switch up her tactics too, pinching and scratching different parts of Velvet's foot to map out her most sensitive areas. " _Hmm, her toes are a good spot, but she seems to react more around the ball and just above the heel…_ "

"Hahaahahahahahahahahaaaa! *gasp* Pahahahandahahahaa!"

Coco stopped; Weiss, seeing this as a que, ceasing as well. "Ooo *tsk* *tsk* *tsk*, that's number one. You only get two more safe words before it goes on non-stop" she picked up the bottle of baby oil, popping the cap open to pour some in her hand. "Let's give her a nice little massage"

"Okay" Weiss took the bottle and poured some in her hands as well. Setting it down, she began mimicking Coco, slathering the oil all over Velvet's foot with her palm, afterwards using her thumbs to massage in earnest. She felt Velvet's skin soften drastically; the muscles of her sole loosening as they became more tender.

"Mmmmm that's nice~" they heard Velvet sigh.

The massage went on for two minutes. Once they stopped, the oil made Velvet's feet glisten in the film lights. Coco reached under her chair to retrieve her purse, digging through it until she pulled out ten silver claw rings, placing them on each of her fingers. "Time for the _real_ fun to begin~" she said, raking her fingers down Velvet's foot one hand after the other.

"AH! OHOHOHOHO MY GOHOHOD! WHAT IS THAT?! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!" Velvet shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Hmhm, they're brand new toys I bought just for you~. They seem to working well. Don't you think Lily?"

"Yeah" Weiss said. She browsed the numerous tools on the TV dinner table, wondering what to use. " _Let's see here. Coco practically exploded when Yang used the hairbrushes on her. Though I am curious as to how effective the toothbrushes are… … …eh, might as well use both"_ she thought. She took one of the toothbrushes and turned it on, holding it upside-down with her right hand and placing the brush-head at the base of Velvet's index toe, while her left hand grabbed a hairbrush and began scrubbing just above her heel.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahaaaa … … …*gasp* OH FUHUHUHUHUCK! *gasp* AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _Wow_ " Weiss was astonished at her reaction. The stocks began to rattle as she desperately tried to pull her feet out, all the while she herself was bucking, tossing, and turning on the mattress, looking like a fish out of water. But then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* PAHAHAHAHANDAAA!"

"Aww come on now Liz, you know you can't say the safe word back to back. You have to endure at least a little bit-"

"PLEASE NIA! IHIHIT'S TOOHOOHOO MUHUHUHUHUUUCH!"

"Oh, too much? I'll show you too much. Lily take over, and use these" Coco said, taking off the metal claws. She then stood up and walked over to hop on the bed, straddling Velvet's bikini clad body as her fingers started dancing all over her stomach.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* STOHOP! *gasp* AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

As Weiss finished putting on the last claw, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. When she resumed tickling, one clawed hand per foot, Velvet's laughter started to change, transitioning from one that was pure fun and joy, to one more panicked and crazed.

" _I still can't believe they volunteer for this. Who in their right mind would want to do this to themselves?_ " She thought. She then noticed Sun quietly walk around her to shoot a different angle. "… … _I guess if the money's that good. Who am I to judge?_ "

And so, the session went on, with little end in sight.

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MERCY! *gasp* MERHERHERHERCY! *gasp* MAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAP! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"…Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

Finally, after twenty-two hysterical minutes, Coco and Weiss stopped. Velvet broke into a series of deep, exhausted breaths as they began untying her; Weiss uncoiling the string holding her toes back, while Coco leaned down to remove the tear-stained blindfold, "Hey"

Velvet narrowed her eyes before turning her head, refusing to look at her. "Come on, don't be like that. You know you _loved_ it" Coco said.

Velvet still looked away. Sighing, Coco brought up her right hand, gently pinching one of her rabbit ears with her thumb and index finger, rubbing them back and forth against each other. Within seconds, Velvet's eyes closed, her lips melting into a wavy smile, "…N-not fair"

"Got your good feelings back?"

"Mmmm~ if you let me out and do this for the rest of night, I just might"

Weiss released the last of her toes, unlocking the stocks allowing her to remove her feet. "Are you alright? Sorry we went so overboard"

Coco removed the hand cuffs, proceeding to rub Velvet's rabbit ears with both hands, "She'll be fine, all it takes is a nice ear rub and she practically turns to putty. Isn't that right Honey-Bun?"

"Mmmm~ shut up"

"Hehe, see?"

"That was well done guys. With a laugh like that, this clip's guaranteed to make several thousand lien" Sun said, tossing a towel to Velvet.

She sat up to catch it, using the cloth to wipe the baby oil off her feet, afterwards using it to wipe sweat off her arms, neck, and back. "You're not taking a shower?" Coco asked.

"I will when we get back to campus" Velvet said. When she finished she laid back down, resting her head on Coco's lap, "And who told you to stop?"

Coco rolled her eyes, resuming the ear rub. *Vmm* *Vmm*, Sun checked his scroll "Oh hey, Neptune got you guys some Simple Wok again"

"Mmmm~ good, I'm starving" Velvet said.

"I can go get it for you" Weiss said. She left the guest room, heading to the kitchen to see Neptune sitting in a chair eating from one of the take out boxes.

"All finished?"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

"It wasn't bad… …though I can't say the same for Velvet" She said as she washed her hands.

"I can only wonder" Neptune said. "So Weiss…are you free this weekend?"

She hesitated, feeling her cheeks grow warm, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, the weather is supposed to be really nice, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for a walk in Forever Fall. There's a good nature trail we can take that goes through the valley with several waterfalls along the way"

She dried her hands, turning to look at him with a big grin, "I would love too"

* * *

"Hey, buddy"

"…"

"Come on kid, you have to get out of here"

"…Zzz…Zzz"

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Mm, huh?"

"*sigh* Finally, the library's closed sir, you have to leave"

Jaune lifted his head from his text book, rubbing his eyes, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"One thirty in the morning" the security guard said.

Jaune looked at his scroll, "Crap. Thanks for waking me"

"Yeah, sure"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"*sigh* _That is the_ _ **last**_ _time I study that late in the library_ " he thought as he approached his flat. Sliding his key through the lock, he opened the door to hear the TV was still on. The lights were off and Pyrrha was sleeping on the futon, lightly snoring as an episode of 'X-ray and Vav' played in the background.

" _She must've fell asleep. And Ren and Nora seem to have gone to bed too_ " he thought. " _I should probably wake her up_ "

He quietly walked towards the futon…but he stopped, noticing the pair of feet poking out from underneath the plaid blanket, adorned with bright red nail polish. "… … … … … _No, I can't_ " he thought as he walked closer.

Suddenly, Pyrrha drowsily snorted before turning over. Jaune blushed…he was now able to see her soles, "… … …*sigh* _This is so stupid_ ". He quietly walked behind the futon to the other side, kneeling down until he was eye level with her feet.

He started to take shaky breaths as he looked over at Ren and Nora's bedroom door…closed. He then looked at Pyrrha…out cold. Finally, he looked at the two gems in front of him…beautiful. He couldn't believe it; for years he wondered why he had this odd attraction to women's feet. And now, with a real life pair in front of him, he could finally explore this strange sensation.

He leaned in closer to look at her right foot, " _Wow, she really takes care of them_ " he thought, noticing the lack of calluses despite her status as an elite athlete. Her arches were high and pronounced while her toes were medium length, descending in perfect order.

He leaned in even closer, his nose barely touching her toes as he took a big inhale. The smell was unbelievable, a mixture of sweat, lotion, and nail polish, creating a scent that was pungent and ripe. Immediately he inhaled again…then again…then again.

" _Oh my god_ " this was like something out of his dreams. He sniffed again, feeling his cheeks heat up as a certain tightness began to form in his pants. He wanted more; leaning down, he planted a kiss on her arch, " _wow_ " the skin of her sole was as soft as silk, and as smooth as butter. He repeated the action, pecking her foot from heel to every one of her toes.

He wanted even more. Moving back to her heel, he stuck out his tongue, gently licking the entirety of her sole. The taste was indescribable; salty and tangy, which only managed to arouse him more. He licked again, but his heart nearly skipped a beat when her toes twitched and he heard her rustle.

He was ready to bolt to his room, or maybe pretend he was up to get a glass of water. But thankfully, she didn't wake, only changing her position, her left foot now resting on top of her right. He couldn't believe his eyes, her soles were now pressed together side-by-side, almost _enticing_ him to continue.

He knelt back down, moving in to cup his lips around one of her heels, sucking lightly as his tongue caressed her skin. He did the same with her other heel before resuming to lick her soles, his tongue going up, down, back, and forth all over her feet. He started to grow careless as his arousal took over, his tongue strokes becoming more aggressive as he reached a hand down in his pants.

He took it a step further; feasting his eyes on her toes again, he took them in his mouth one after the other, sucking and kissing the plump little digits as he moaned. Finally, he moved back to look at her feet one more time, before burying his face in her soles, sniffing loudly while his tongue snaked in and out, when suddenly…

"Jaune?"

He froze. Like a deer in headlights, he didn't move an inch. The angelic pair of feet were taken off of his face as their owner sat up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

 _"_ _Laaa la la laaaa la la la la laaaa~. Ah, what a beautiful day" Pyrrha sang as she frolicked through the field of exotic flowers. She plucked a tulip and brought it to her nose to smell its fragrance, tossing it aside to take in the view._

 _The field stretched for what seemed like miles; in the distance there was a mountain range, a river flowing from its peaks, and to her left, a group of horses were grazing the grass. She looked up to the sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her face. She then held out her arms and twirled, the skirt of her white dress fanning out as she spun._

 _"_ _Mmm, life is so amazing" she said before looking down at her bare feet, feeling the blades of grass cushion her soles._

 _"_ _Arf! Arf!"_

 _She turned around, smiling as she saw a golden retriever run towards her. "Aww hey there" she greeted as she knelt down. When it approached, it immediately started licking her face, "Ah, okay! Okay! Heel! Heel!" she said. The dog listened, stepping back before sitting down, looking at her curiously._

 _She wiped her cheek before looking at it, seeing its mouth hung open as it panted heavily, "Are you thirsty?"_

 _It nodded._

 _She turned her head to the river flowing from the mountain, feeling parched herself, "Come on, let's go get a drink"_

 _The two of them walked to the stream, arriving to gaze at the crystal clear water. Pyrrha knelt down at the bank, sitting on her heels as she cupped her hands under the surface, bringing them to her lips to take a sip._

 _"_ _Hm?" she gasped, feeling a cold, wet nose against one her arches. Turning her head, she saw that the dog was smelling her feet, "What's up buddy? I thought you were thirsty?"_

 _The dog kept its head there, continuing to sniff, "You know, feet aren't really the best smelling thing in the world" she said, but her words seem to have fallen on deaf ears as she felt its tongue several times._

 _The odd sensation made her stand up, earning a small wine from the retriever. "What's wrong?"_

 _The dog wined again before lowering its head to lick the top of her foot, "You…want my feet?"_

 _"_ _Arf!" it barked as its tail started wagging._

 _She lifted her left foot to look at her sole, noticing it was sullied with dirt, "But they're filthy"_

 _"_ _Arf! Arf!"_

 _She pursed her lips, quirking an eyebrow, "…Okay, if you insist". She sat down, stretching out her legs to present her soles to the retriever. It started lapping away, its slimy tongue reaching every inch of her feet as if they were slathered with peanut butter. And as it did so she grimaced, it felt **so** weird._

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Mmm" her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a cushion of the futon in her flat, " _Oh, it was just a dream_ " she thought, closing her eyes… … …but they opened again, realizing that something _was_ licking her feet.

She lifted her head to look, and her face turned almost as red as her hair. It was Jaune…on his knees…with a hand down his pants…smothering his face into her soles. "Jaune?"

She saw him tense up, but not move. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled her feet away and sat up, "What are you doing?"

Jaune pulled his hand out as he tried to find the right words to say, his mind traveling a thousand miles an hour. " _Oh god, what have I done?! I took advantage of her while she was sleeping! That's sexual assault! Oh God, this is the end for me isn't it?! She's gonna report me and then I'll go to jail! I'll have to get registered as a sex offender and I'll never have a career_ -"

"Jaune? Do you plan on explaining yourself?"

"P-Pyrrha! I am so, so, so, so sorry!" He quietly shouted, not wanting to wake Ren and Nora, "I-I fell asleep studying in the Library and when I came back, I saw you sleeping. I-I know I should've woken you up, but when I saw your feet, I-I couldn't help myself. I mean…they're just so _beautiful_ , I-I don't know what came over me" He closed his eyes, afraid of how she would respond.

"… … … … …Beautiful?"

"…Y-yeah"

"How so?"

He opened his eyes to look at her; she was scowling at him, though there was a tinge of curiosity in her expression. "W-well…your soles are soft…so soft it's almost unreal. I-I can tell that you spend a considerable amount of time to take care of them. And your arches are nicely shaped, which shows how strong and explosive you are as an athlete. And your toes are just…perfect. I-It's honestly hard to take my eyes off of them"

"… …"

"Look Pyrrha, I know I have no right to ask, but can you _please_ forgive me? I had no right to take advantage of you and I promise I will _never_ do anything like that ever again, I swear on my Grandmother's grave"

"… … … …Alright Jaune, I forgive you"

"Oh thank you Pyr-"

"On one condition"

"A-anything! What do I have to do?"

She stood up, "You have to take me out to dinner this weekend"

Jaune looked at her dumbfounded, "W-what?"

"You heard me" she said, a sly smile forming on her lips, "I appreciate the fact that you like my feet. But if you want them? You'll have to earn it"

"Uh, o-okay" Jaune said, standing as well.

"Besides, it's late. We should really get to bed" she said, turning to go to her room. But she stopped, "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Wha-"

*SMACK*

His head cocked to the right as a large slap mark formed on his cheek "Ngh! I deserved that"

"Good night Jaune~"

"Yeah…good night"

* * *

"Thanks again for coming out with me Blake" Weiss said. She propped her feet up against the dashboard to look at her new pedicure, pitch-black with light-blue lotus flowers painted on her big toes.

"Don't mention it. I needed to get a pedicure too" Blake said, keeping her eyes on the road, "now where did you say you wanted to go next?"

"To the mall. I want buy new sandals that are good for walking, but show off my toes too. Neptune and I are going to Forever Fall tomorrow and I'm pretty certain he has a foot fetish as well"

"You two are going out huh? Hehe, it's kinda funny"

"What's funny?"

"Just think about it, you used to think foot fetishes were disgusting. But now that you know Neptune has one you're all okay with it?"

"Well…this is different. Neptune is the first guy I can say I _genuinely_ like. He's smart, clever, and he loves nature as much as I do. I feel like there's a real connection between us"

"Heh, it certainly sounds like you were bitten by the love bug"

"Hmhm perhaps I was, which is why I wanted to ask; what's it like? Having a boyfriend who's… _into_ your feet?"

"It's great. But one thing you should understand is that Sun's foot fetish doesn't define who he is. I love him because he has such a positive personality. No matter what happens, he always finds a way to keep smiling. And…well…nevermind"

"What?"

"… … ...I told you Sun and I have been dating since high school right?"

"Yeah"

"But I never told you how we actually met. As you know, Mistral isn't the most…faunus tolerant place on Remnant. During my freshmen year at Sanctum High, I was bullied every day. Kids would call me an animal, a monster, a freak of nature, and they would always make fun of my ears"

"Goodness. But what about Ilia? You said she was your friend right?"

"Yeah…my _only_ friend. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human, but we still hung out together nonetheless. But whenever we did, my bullies would still chew me out, saying things like 'Ilia, you know you're not allowed to bring your _pet_ to school right?'" Blake said.

She shook her head, "I tried my best to not let them get to me, but it was just too much. So one day, I decided to wear a bow to cover my ears, thinking it could somehow solve my problem…but it only made it worse. After the day ended, my bullies used a laser-pointer to lure me into a bathroom…and they started beating me… ...badly. They punched, kicked, and even stomped on me; then one of them ripped off my bow and pulled out a pair of scissors, saying 'If you want to be human so badly, we'll make you one'. Thankfully though, Sun heard what was happening to me. He told me he had to stay that day to serve a detention, but when he heard me screaming in the bathroom, he quickly got several teachers to come stop them. My bullies were expelled and Sun and I've been together ever since"

"… …I'm sorry that happened to you" Weiss said.

"Hmph, don't be, that's all in the past now" Blake said as they pulled up to the mall.

"...Why was Sun serving detention?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh, because he was a terrible student. Not in the sense that he got in trouble or acted out, he's just so laid-back that he didn't give enough effort academically"

"Ah, that makes sense"

"I mean there's nothing wrong with that, it's just who he is. After we started dating though, I encouraged him to do better, at least enough to graduate. But after we did, he didn't want to bother going to college"

"Heh, well there's really no point _now_ isn't there?" Weiss said, "I mean, you, Sun, and Neptune? You guys started your own business. You're making more money now than most people can imagine... …as taboo as it may be"

"Yeah, and because of this business, we're able to go on shopping sprees like this" Blake said as pulled into a parking spot, "Come on, let's go"

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the mirror in her room, looking herself over. She was wearing a white and light-blue striped blouse, dark-blue short-shorts, and a pair of strappy grey sandals. She smirked as she looked at her feet; having decided to spoil herself, she also bought a silver anklet for her left foot, while her right had two silver rings on her index and middle toes.

She checked her watch, _12:25pm_ , " _Alright, he should be here any minute_ " she thought. Grabbing her satchel, she packed her scroll, wallet, and a bottle of water before exiting her room.

"Woah…that's like…super crazy. 'Cause like, when you think about it…each side is evil in the eyes of the other. They both think that they're fighting for what's right…but in the end, they're both still killing thousands of people"

"Hehe, Yang you become _quite_ the philosopher when you're stoned" Blake giggled.

"I'm serious Blake! This show gets real deep when you take a moment to think about it" Yang said.

Blake couldn't help but snicker, shaking her head as they continued to watch TV, with Ruby texting away on her scroll.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Oo! that's probably him" Weiss said, hurrying to the door to open it.

"Hey Weiss" It was Neptune, dressed in a maroon v-neck and dark-grey cargo shorts, "You look nice"

"Thanks, you do too"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. Blake, Yang, Ruby, we'll be back. Don't wait up"

"Okay" Blake said.

"Have fun~" Yang sang.

* * *

The ride was starting to approach half an hour. They were currently in Vale's countryside, driving on a road going around the mountain range that stretched across the entire continent. "Woah…Weiss look"

"…Oh my goodness" She awed. They came into view of the forest, and it was _not_ what she expected, "I thought the trees would surely transition in color…but it's just straight up red" she said, noticing how the greenery sharply cut off.

"Yeah, and look; it even goes up the face of the mountains" Neptune pointed out, "It just makes you wonder…what caused it to be like this?"

"Nobody really knows. It's why it's one of the natural wonders of Remnant" Weiss said.

Neptune took the next left, taking them into the valley. After driving a little further they pulled up to the nature center, parking in front of a large pavilion with hardly any other cars in the lot. "Looks like we have it to ourselves. For the most part"

"Uh-huh" Weiss said before getting out. As soon as she stood, she started taking in the surroundings. _Everything_ was red, from the trees, to the vines, bushes, flowers, even the grass; their shades differed also, from bright scarlets, to rich crimsons, to deep rubies.

*Click*

She turned her head to see Neptune reaching in the backseat, pulling out a backpack, "What's that?"

"Oh, I uh packed us a lunch. Did you eat already?"

"No, I haven't. I appreciate your thoughtfulness"

"Thanks" Neptune said, slinging the bag around his shoulders. "Alright, let's do this" he joined her as they walked up a large sign, displaying a map of the possible trails they could take, "Hmm…ah here, Moonlight trail. It follows a river and goes past four waterfalls"

"Awesome. Shall we?"

"After you"

With that, the two began their expedition. As they entered the canopy, the trees gradually increased in height. Eventually, they reached to a point where they were able to block out the sun, creating an overcast of shade as blotches of sun rays scattered to reach the forest floor. And all the while, Weiss and Neptune observed in awe.

Then, a gentle breeze blew past, making tens of leaves fall from the nearby timbers, resembling that of petals from a cherry blossom in the beginning of Spring. "Wow… …it's like something out of a fairytale" Weiss said.

"Or maybe even a dream. There definitely isn't a place like this in Mistral; the only time the forests change there is in Autumn, and even then it's only temporary once Winter comes around"

"I wonder if we'll get to see any animals. I heard the wildlife here is unique to this forest and this forest alone"

"I hope so"

As they continued to walk, the path slowly descended as the sound of rushing water grew louder and louder. Soon enough, they came across the river, the path following to the left of it before leading to a staircase, revealing a small, ten-foot waterfall that emptied into a vast pool before flowing again downstream.

"Wow…how pretty" Weiss said.

"Yeah…it's certainly something" Neptune said. He looked ahead to see a bench to the side of the path, "I'm pretty hungry, do you feel like eating?"

"Sure. What did you pack?"

"Dumplings"

"From A Simple Wok?"

They both took a seat, "No, their homemade. I cooked them myself"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I used a recipe my mom taught me before moving to Vale. Their made with ground beef and a bean paste blended with an assortment of spices" Neptune said, taking out two plastic containers and handing one to her.

She took it in hand, "Your…mother taught you how to cook?"

"Well she only taught me this one recipe, but when I was a kid, whenever she cooked dinner I would always standby to watch; and every time she would let me help, whether it was handing her ingredients or being her taste-tester"

"Your mother sounds really nice" Weiss said, opening her container "…nicer than mine"

A bout of silence followed as they began to eat, the only sound emanating from the water cascading down the small cliff. "… … …Do you mind if I pry?"

She turned her head to him, seeing a concerned but caring look in his eye, "… … ...My mother's an alcoholic. She's the one who gave me this scar" she said.

"…What did she do?"

"It happened when I was fifteen. At that point my mother was already a shell of her former self, spending almost, if not every day in our mansion's garden drowning herself in wine. I was having trouble with an assignment for high school; since my sister was away, my brother too young, my father working, and our butler too busy cleaning, I tried asking her for help" she said. "…All she did was shun me away. I tried to explain how important that assignment was, and how she was the only one available to help me, but she just told me to leave her alone. Then…when I tried asking again… …she took her wine glass and hit me in the face. The glass shattered, leaving deep lacerations that took fifteen stiches to heal"

"…I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the mood like that." Weiss said before eating another dumpling, "Mmm~ these are _so_ good"

"Heh, thanks" Neptune said, going back to eating his as well.

When Weiss finished, she closed her container and looked up at the waterfall and the pool of water, "Hey, do you think people are allowed to swim here?"

"Swimming? This is a nature preserve so probably not" Neptune said, looking at Weiss to see her reaching down to take off her sandals, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna dip my feet for a little bit" she said before standing to walk to the stream, purposely leaving her sandals behind. Once she got to the edge, she sat down on a rock putting her feet in one after the other, "Ahhh, that's nice~" she cooed, the water cooling her off on this humid day.

Moments later, Neptune came up behind her, his backpack around his shoulders and her sandals held in his right hand. "Care to join? The water feels perfect" Weiss asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Uh, n-no I'm good"

"Come on, we aren't breaking any rules"

"It's not that…I'm just… …not that fond of water"

Weiss giggled, "You can't swim?"

"No, I can. I'm just a little…aqua phobic"

"Oh…you're serious?"

"Yeah" Neptune said, sitting cross-legged next to her, "When I was nine, my family and I took a trip to the beach. While I was swimming, I got swept away by the rip-tide and nearly drowned. Ever since I've been afraid of water, particularly large bodies like this"

"… …You seem pretty fine now" Weiss pointed out.

"That's because you're here. I feel safe when I'm around you" he said.

This made her blush, "Well if it's making you uncomfortable, we can go" she said, taking her feet out to stand again. Neptune did as well, offering her sandals, "Actually can you hold those for me?"

"Uh, okay. Are you sure?"

"Mmhm, this grass is really soft, I think I'll walk barefoot for a little while"

"…Alright then"

And so the two went on with their hike through the mystical-like forest, viewing all the sights to be seen and having learned more about one another as well.

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

"I had a really nice time Neptune" Weiss said as they approached her flat.

"I did too. Maybe we can do something like this again sometime"

"I'd like that" She said as they stopped at the door. She turned to look at him, both of them remaining silent as they looked each other in the eye. Then, they both leaned in, locking lips for a brief three seconds.

"Good night. I'll see you later" Neptune said as they parted.

"Yeah…I'll see you too"

Once Neptune started walking down the hall, Weiss entered her flat, closing the door to lean her back against it, with a large smile plastered on her face. "Well, it looks like _somebody_ had fun" Yang said.

"How was it?" Blake asked.

Weiss opened her eyes, "It was the best day of my life. Forever Fall is such a beautiful and majestic place. The weather was perfect, and the scenery was so calm and tranquil. We got to know each other, he made us an amazing lunch, oh!" she said, taking out her scroll, "You guys have to see this. Halfway through our walk, we saw this small bevy of Deer of Grimm drinking from the river"

"Deer of Grimm? I never heard of those" Ruby said.

Weiss eagerly came over to the futon, pulling up the pictures on her scroll, "They're a species of deer that live only in Forever Fall. See?" she said, showing Ruby and the others, "You see how they have white fur on their faces, but the rest of their bodies are black? They're called Deer of Grimm because they kind of look like demons"

"Wow, that must have been quite the encounter" Blake said.

"Heh, tell me about it. What are you guys watching?"

"Actually, we're about to watch a movie"

"What movie?"

"Red vs Blue: Fall of the Freelancers"

"Ooo I love this one" Weiss said, making herself comfortable next to Yang and Blake as the film began.

* * *

"*sigh*…Alright" Jaune said to himself as he looked in the mirror, preparing for his 'date'. He wore a dark-grey dress-shirt, black jeans, and black loafers as well.

*knock* *knock*

He went to his door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Pyrrha, wearing a red, mid-length dress, black floral-print nylons, and a pair of flats. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said as he stepped out, "So…have you chosen a restaurant?"

"I have. You're taking me to 'Maria de la Lune', an Atlesian restaurant in North-West Vale"

"Atlesian? That…sounds expensive"

"That's not going to be a problem… …is it?"

"Uh, n-no. Shall we?"

"Let's"

As they walked out of their flat, Jaune thought to himself how thankful he was that Ren and Nora weren't there; Ren somehow able to convince Nora to accompany him for his night sessions of Tai Chi.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Bonjour madame, bonjour monsieur, 'ow may I be of service this evening?"

"Yes, I have a registration under the name Nikos?"

"Ah yes, table for two. Please, right this way" the waiter said, taking two menus and escorting them towards the back of the restaurant.

As they walked, Jaune took a moment to view the surroundings. This restaurant was the pure definition of high-class; a beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the dining area, while light-blue lanterns were placed at every table, creating a vibe that was soothing and nice on the eyes. It was pretty crowded as well, a majority of the tables filled with wealthy looking patrons.

"Here we are" the waiter said. Once Pyrrha and Jaune sat down he handed them the menus, "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a strawberry sunrise with no ice…oh, and can I have one of those little umbrellas?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmhm, certainly. And for you monsieur?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks"

"Very well. I will be back momentarily"

The two were now alone, relatively speaking. They took the opportunity to start looking their menus over to choose their meal, "Wow…all of these sound good" Jaune said.

"I know; scallions, lobster tail, fillet mignon? It's hard to decide" Pyrrha said.

"Well, get whatever you want, I'm paying" Jaune said. As he continued to skim, flipping to the next page, he flinched…feeling something brush against his leg. He looked up at Pyrrha to see her still reading nonchalantly. Thinking nothing of it, he looked down to read once more…only to feel something brush his leg again.

He blushed, it was undoubtedly her foot. He felt it sneak its way under the hem of his pant leg, feeling the soft fabric of her nylon against the skin of his shin, "Pyrrha?"

"Hm?"

"…Can you stop please?"

"Stop what?"

His blush turned darker as he felt her toes wiggle, "Stop…touching me with your foot" he whispered.

"But I thought you liked it?"

"… …I thought I had to _earn_ it"

She raised an eyebrow, "Who said you did?"

Before Jaune could say anything else, the waiter returned, "'Ere you are" he said as he set down their drinks. "Are you ready to order? Or would you like more time?"

"We're ready" Pyrrha said, "I'll have the chicken parmesan and spaghetti with a side salad please"

"Ah, excellent choice. And for you monsieur?"

"Hmm, I think I'll ha-haaa~. *Ahem* I-I'll have the fillet mignon"

"Very good" the waiter said, taking their menus before walking away again.

Once gone, Jaune glared at Pyrrha…her foot now resting on his crotch. "You need to stop"

"Why?"

"Because we're in public!" he quietly shouted.

Pyrrha pressed her foot significantly harder, "Well that's too bad, because yesterday I seem recall waking up in the middle of the night to see you having your way with my feet. And unless you want word of that to come out, I suggest you sit there and take it~" she said, relieving the pressure.

Jaune had no response, she did have a fair point. And thankfully, the tables were covered with long tablecloths that nearly reached to the floor, so nobody was able to notice. He then shivered, Pyrrha started idly rubbing her foot side to side, making it hard for him to concentrate as his pants became tighter. "Uh…s-so how's um…how's the fencing team coming along?"

"*sigh* Honestly? I'm not sure. I gave Professor Goodwitch my proposal, but I haven't heard back from her yet. Perhaps Headmaster Ozpin didn't approve it"

"But even if he did, d-do you really think you'll be able to participate? I-I mean you already run track and play volleyball for the school; it just sounds like it'll be a hassle juggling three sports at once"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Track doesn't start until spring, and volleyball is in winter. We're aiming for the fencing team to hopefully have their season in Fall"

"And what if the university doesn't have the money to support a team? Have you thought of a way to raise the proper funds?"

"… …Hm, my initial idea was maybe having a dunk tank that you see at carnivals set up in the middle of campus. Though Weiss suggested we wash cars, which does sound more efficient"

"Well a dunk tank definitely sounds more fun. And I can tell you from experience, washing cars becomes _very_ tedious after a while. Once when I was growing up, my sisters and I wanted a PlayStation 2, but since our parents didn't have the money at the time, we decided to wash cars in order to buy it ourselves"

"I didn't know you had sisters" Pyrrha said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, seven to be exact"

She nearly did a spit-take, " _Seven?_ "

"Yeah. It was pretty hectic"

"Heh, I can only imagine"

"Alright" the waiter said as he returned, "We 'ave the chicken parmesan, spaghetti and salad for madame. And for monsieur, the fillet mignon"

"Wow…that was fast" Jaune said.

"Mmm, it looks delicious too" Pyrrha said.

"Hmhm, but of course. We take great honor in preparing meals in a timely manner. Bon apetite"

The two picked up the utensils to dig in, but before Jaune even touched his food, he had to suppress a moan…Pyrrha's second foot joining in on the teasing. He looked down at his lap to see her beautiful red toes repeatedly pawing his crotch. He then looked back up at Pyrrha, only to see a smirk on her lips as she took a bite of her food.

"…This isn't fair"

"So?"

Again, he had no rebuttle. He tried to enjoy his meal to hopefully distract his mind…but damn was it hard. This was no doubt the most conflicted he ever felt in his life; he was fully aroused, but in the _last_ place where he wanted to be. Pyrrha was going no-holds-barred as well, alternating from wiggling her toes, to rubbing her feet side to side, in and out, back and forth, and so on.

He was able to get halfway through when he could hardly take anymore. He was on the edge, his face flushed red and his breathing erratic. Her feet felt sooo good, but he didn't want to make a scene, let alone soil his underwear. "P-Pyrrha"

"What?"

"You have to stop… _now_ "

"But why? This is what you wanted, isn't it? Besides, after that little stunt you pulled, I'll do this for as long as I-Ah! AHAHAHAHA!" Pyrrha immediately covered her mouth, pulling her feet back as her outburst drew glances from everyone else in the dining area.

Clearing her throat, she glared at Jaune, her face now as red as his, "…I told you to stop"

"You didn't have to _tickle_ me!" she quietly shouted.

"You wouldn't listen! What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, push my feet off, excuse yourself to go to bathroom? Not embarrass me in front of everybody!"

"*sigh*…Okay, I'm sorry. Look Pyrrha, we're in this really fancy restaurant, eating this nice dinner that is far beyond delicious. Can we just enjoy this evening together? Normally?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips, "… … …Fine. But you still owe me for what you did. I think daily foot massages are an adequate compensation"

"… …Alright"

"Good"

And so, the two went on to finish their meals, despite how awkward their first official date ended up being.

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

It was now Monday afternoon. Weiss, Blake and Yang were relaxing in their flat having finished their classes for the day, while Ruby was in Yang's room, catching up on hers.

 _Gooo where you you neeeed to! Knooow I won't leeeave you! I'll follow you like morning follows-_ "Hey Sun" Blake answered. "…Oh really? That's great. … … … Hehe sure, I'll be right over"

"What's up?" Yang asked.

Blake put her scroll away, "We just got two new models, I'm gonna go over and introduce myself. Wanna come Weiss?"

"What? Why?"

"Well you get a chance to meet your new colleagues. Also Sun came up with a pretty fun idea for their first video that I think you'll like"

"… … …Hmm, I _could_ always use the extra money. Alright then"

* * *

*Knock knock kn-knock knock…knock knock* Blake knocked before they entered. "Now just sign your names here and we'll get you set for your introductory shoots" Neptune said.

"Hey Neptune. Are you guys the new models?" Blake asked.

The two girls at the table turned to look at them. One had bright pink-orange hair tied into puffy pigtails, wearing a light-blue tank top and dark-pink capris, with a long cat tail protruding from the back. The other had spiky green hair with a wolf-tail tied at the nape of her neck, wearing a purple hoodie and kaki short-shorts.

"Yes ma'am, the name's Neon, and this is my friend Reese" the one with the cat tail said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blake and this is Weiss. How did you guys hear about us?"

"We saw the ad posted online" Reese said.

"Yeah, last week PB here broke her skateboard in half during our skate session. I told her she should look for a job so she could buy a new one, but she's too lazy" Neon said.

"I'm not lazy, and I told you to stop calling me PB. I needed a way to get paid fast, and this sounded like it would do the trick"

"Well you won't be disappointed, I'll tell you that. What about you Neon?" Blake asked.

"Oh me? This just sounded like it'd be fun"

"Here you go ladies" Neptune said, handing them two coupons and putting the box of colored contacts on the table.

"Signal Springs Spa?" Neon said.

"Uh-huh. All models get complimentary pedicures for a discount"

"Ugh, I _hate_ getting pedicures" Reese said.

"Oh right, you guys have to hear this. Yesterday we actually went to Signal Springs to get ready for today, and the lady who was working on Reese's feet had to get help holding her down"

"Heh, really?" Weiss asked.

"I couldn't help it! Those fricking pumice stones are just so _damn_ unbearable!"

"Hey it was worth it wasn't it? Your feet look _totes_ adorbs now" Neon said.

Reese looked down at her toes, polished with a metallic black, "…I guess"

"Oh perfect, you guys are here" Sun said as he entered the kitchen, "Reese, Neon, go ahead and chose your contacts, then Blake will do your makeup for your introductory photoshoot"

"We have to wear _makeup_?" Reese asked.

"Come on PB, have an open mind" Neon said, undoing her pigtails to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"*sigh* I told you not to call me that" Reese said, undoing her wolf tail, making her hair fall on her shoulders.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it'd be easy" Neon said as they took her feet off the coffee table.

"Can we get rid of this makeup now?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, here" Sun said, handing them a pair of wet wipes. "Once you get it off we can record your first video. Weiss? Blake? Care to join them on the couch?"

"Why? What are we doing?" Weiss asked.

Sun grinned, "Two words… …Mario Kart"

"…Huh?"

"You heard me" he said, turning on the TV. "You guys are going to play a round of Mario Kart with all of your feet up on the table"

"Ha! Getting _paid_ to play video games? This is amazing" Reese said.

"You know what will be more amazing? Me whooping your butt" Neon said.

When Weiss and Blake joined them on the couch, Sun handed them all controllers, of which seemed unfamiliar to Weiss. "I thought you said we were playing Mario Kart?" she said.

"Yeah, Mario Kart 8 deluxe for Nintendo Switch" Sun said.

Weiss grew a look of bewilderment, "There's an _eighth_ one?"

"You didn't know?" Neon asked.

"No. The last Mario Kart I played was for the N sixty-four. My parents…weren't really big on letting me play video games growing up"

"Well no worries, the controls are relatively the same. For the most part" Reese said.

As the game came on, all four girls put their feet up on the table; Weiss and Reese crossing theirs at the ankles, while Blake and Neon kept theirs side by side. "Nice" Sun said taking a seat on the floor in front of them as he prepared his camcorder.

Meanwhile on screen the girls were choosing their characters; Neon choosing Cat-Peach, Reese choosing Dry-Bones, Blake choosing King-Boo, and Weiss still deciding. There were so many that she didn't recognize, some looking like they didn't even _belong_ in the game. But there was one that caught her eye, a princess named Rosalina, who wore a long teal dress and had blonde hair that draped over her right eye.

" _Just like Winter_ " she thought as she chose her. The screen changed to the vehicle selection, and Weiss's mind began to drift back to her sister. She's been deployed for almost a year now, out patrolling the Atlesian seas with her naval platoon. It felt like an eternity since they last spoke, and they wouldn't again for another week and a half.

"Alright, a hundred-fifty cc, items and CPU on. Which cup do you guys wanna do?" Reese asked.

"Let's do Mushroom cup. Weiss is a newbie so we should start off easy" Blake said.

"Alright, here we go"

"And remember, act like I'm not here and only use your aliases. Filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed to them.

At the same time the first course loaded. Mario Kart Stadium, pretty simple and beginner friendly; Weiss was astonished at how vibrant and detailed the graphics were, " _Definitely one hell of an upgrade_ " she thought.

The screen then split four ways, showing their racers as the beginning countdown commenced. "I hope you guys are ready to eat my dust" Neon said.

Reese smacked her lips, "Please Catherine, when was the last time you beat me?"

"Uhh, two days ago"

"…S-shut up"

Weiss snickered as the race started. They were off, speeding down the raceway, turning into item boxes and drifting around tight corners. Meanwhile Sun rested his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared longingly at Blake's feet. His tail held the camcorder perfectly still and leveled, slowly panning between all four pairs of feet, sometimes focusing on their toes, other times their heels, and occasionally turning to show the progress of the race.

"…Dang it!" Weiss said. They reached the final lap and she was hit by a stray green shell, sending her into sixth place.

"Aw yeah, here comes a blue shell" Reese said.

"What?! No!" Neon pleaded. But it was in vein, the first-place-seeking projectile caught up immediately, exploding in a dazzling blue fireball. This allowed Reese to catch up, moving into first while Neon recovered fast enough to follow suit.

They approached the final turn, the two girls neck and neck as Blake and Weiss came along in third and fifth respectively. "Heh, the win's as good as mine~" Reese said.

Neon bit her lip, she was _so close_ … …but then her lips formed a cat-smile. Quickly, she wrapped her tail tightly around Reese's right foot, flicking the tip against the undersides her toes. "Hey! C-Catherine! Get off! AH! AHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Reese cried, trying to kick her foot free before crumpling in uncontrollable laughter. The distraction made her veer off the track and into a wall, allowing Neon, Blake and Weiss to finished before her.

When Neon finally let go, she took a moment to regain her composure in order to finish as well, "…That's cheating"

"Come on, those cute little feet of yours were just _begging_ for it~"

" _Don't_ …do it again" Reese warned.

"Alright, alright jeez…miss moody"

Weiss chuckled, " _These two are quite the pair_ " she thought. The next course appeared, and as they got ready to race again, she couldn't help but think about how nice this side gig was. And with this video featuring four models, it will no doubt make more than its fair share of lien.

* * *

"You guys got to play Mario Kart? I'm so jealous" Yang said. "How were the new models?"

"Reese and Neon? They're pretty good, and they seem fairly open to the idea of the whole thing" Blake said.

"Ah, well that's always good to hear" Yang said, turning her attention back to the TV.

Weiss remained silent, lost in her thoughts once again. "… … …Hey Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Does Ruby know…that you're a foot model?"

"No. And I intend on keeping it that way"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't _need_ to know"

Just as Yang said that, the door to her room opened as Ruby came out, "*sigh* Finally done"

"You finished _all_ your homework?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, I only had Calculus and World History"

"What about that English paper? Did you start on it yet?"

"It's not due for another two weeks, I've got time"

Yang raised an eyebrow, "It's never a good idea to procrastinate Ruby. You should at least create an outline"

"*sigh* fine, I will tomorrow okay? Can I watch TV now?"

"Yeah, sure"

Ruby came and joined Weiss and Yang on the futon, but not long after she did…

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Blake looked up from her book, "Who could be at the door at this time?"

"*sigh* It's probably that love-struck idiot Jaune. I'll take care of this" Weiss said as she stood up. She marched to the door, ready to tell this loser that she had enough and to leave her alone. But when she took hold of the knob and pulled it open… …she froze.

Standing on the other side was a woman standing tall and dignified; wearing an all-white Atlesian uniform with numerous military decorations adorning the left breast, her hands were held behind her back and a warm smile was spread across her lips.

"Hmhm, hello Weiss"

…It was her sister, Winter.

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

"Hmhm, hello Weiss"

The first words she heard from her sister in almost a year. They were so clear; no static…no interference…no computer screens separating them. Weiss was at loss, her mind having trouble comprehending what was happening. Here, standing right before her…was Winter; the only person in her family who genuinely cared about her, who stood up for her when she was accused of wrong-doing by their parents, who picked up the reins of being her role model when their mother devolved into an alcoholic, and who left to join the navy, willing to put her life on the line for her country.

It was then that her emotions came to surface. Her vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes, her lips quivering as she lunged forward, enveloping Winter in a hug so tight she thought she would die if she let go. "Oho Winter! *sniff* I missed you so much!" she sobbed into her shoulder.

Winter returned the gesture, only not as hard, "I missed you too"

For several moments they just stood there, relishing in the comfort of the embrace. Once Weiss was able to calm down, she took a step back and wiped her eyes, "*sniff* W-what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back for three more months"

Winter smirked, "I lied"

"…You _lied_?" Weiss asked. She slapped Winter's arm, "Why would you do that?!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of _course_ I'm happy! But I've also been worried sick! You should've _told_ me!"

"…I'm sorry. May I come in?"

"*sniff* Yeah" Weiss said, moving aside allowing Winter to enter.

"Hello, you must be Blake and Yang"

Blake stood up, "Yes, and you're Weiss's older sister? She's spoken _very_ highly of you" she said, extending a hand.

"Likewise" Winter said, meeting her halfway.

"It's nice to meet you Winter. I would get up but…you know" Yang said.

"No worries, and…who might you be?"

"Oh, my name is Ruby, Yang's sister. I'm here to help her out while she's like this"

"Ah, well that is very noble of you Ruby. Weiss? Would you care to take me to your quarters? I'd like to take some time to catch up, and to also inspect them to make sure they're up to my personal standards" Winter said.

Weiss chuckled, she was still as persnickety as ever, "Sure"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Bed is properly made, adequate file organization, and your clothes are folded and sorted accordingly. Very nice Weiss"

"Thank you"

Winter sat down on her bed, taking off the coat of her uniform, revealing a cloudy-blue t-shirt underneath. "So, how have you been?"

Weiss took a seat next to her, "I've been good. I recently received another A plus on a psychology test, and the rest of my classes are going-"

"*sigh* Weiss, come on. I already know you're one of the top students in your class. I asked how you've _been_ ; Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"…Sorry. Yes, I'm maintaining a healthy diet, and there's also fencing club that I am a part of. Though my friend Pyrrha and I are trying to start an actual team for the school too"

"Really? You never told me you still fenced"

"Of course, after all I learned from the best"

"I won't deny that. What else?"

"Well…" a small blush formed on Weiss's cheeks, "…I met a boy"

"You have? What's his name~?"

"Neptune. I met him a few weeks ago, but we just went on our first date Saturday"

"How cute. What's he like?"

"He's handsome, intelligent, kind, he knows how to cook, he loves nature…he's just amazing in general"

"Is he a classmate of yours?"

"No, I met him…at work" Weiss said, immediately regretting her chose of words.

"Ah that's right. You said you found a job at a restaurant right? How's that going?"

"Really good actually. Waiting tables is a bit more of a hassle than I thought, but the customers tip well. And because the restaurant is on campus, they pay student workers above the average salary" she said, hoping to sell the lie.

"That's good to hear" Winter said. "Listen, Weiss… …I spoke to father recently."

"Ugh, what for?"

"Because I wanted to hear what he had to say. I just want to let you know that you've done nothing wrong, and you don't owe him anything. But be that as it may, he's still our father. You're going to have to talk to him eventually"

"I don't care; I'm never talking to that asshole again. He clearly doesn't care about me or what I want. All he cares about is the family fortune"

"… …Very well then. You're an adult now, and your choice is your own"

"Thank you" Weiss said before changing the subject, "So how long are you staying?"

"At least nine months"

"Are we still going on that vacation you promised?"

"Hehe, yes we are. I bought a timeshare in Kuchinashi, Mistral; we'll leave as soon as your semester ends"

"Mistral? Ooo I can't wait"

"That's not all, this weekend I was thinking we could have a 'sisters' day-out'. There's this place in Vale called Signal Springs Spa; they have saunas, mud-baths, seaweed wraps, massages, pretty much everything"

"I've been there before. They also give really nice pedicures" Weiss said, holding her feet out and wiggling her toes.

"Hmhm, then I guess that's another thing to add to the list" Winter said. She took out her scroll, "Mind if we take a picture together?"

"Sure" Weiss said, scooting closer as they put an arm around the other's shoulder as Winter took a selfie.

"Thank you" she said. "And another thing I wanted to ask, why psychology?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious. Out of all the fields offered at this university, why study the human mind?"

"… … …Because of mother. I want to learn what drives people to descend into drug and alcohol abuse, that way I can hopefully help them find a way to overcome their addictions"

"And let me guess, you're hoping to help Willow too?"

"… …Yes"

"I wouldn't bother"

"Why?"

"Because she's too far gone already. You'll just be wasting your time"

"No one's ever too far gone. Deep down I know she's still the same mother who shared all those cherished moments with us while we were young-"

"Yeah, and look what she became. She can't even go one day without downing several bottles of wine. And for god's sake she hit you in the _face_ with a glass! That scar is going to be with you for the rest of your life! How can you possibly _forgive_ her?!"

"I… …I-I don't know. But like you said about father, she's still our mother-"

" _Father_ , though a scumbag he may be, never laid a hand on us. The day Willow did that to you, she burned that bridge _beyond_ repair"

"… … …"

"*sigh*…I'm sorry. Look, it's pretty late, and you probably have classes tomorrow. Why don't I get out of your hair and we can talk again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…okay"

They both stood up, sharing another sisterly hug before parting, "I'll be staying in a hotel downtown. When you finish tomorrow, perhaps we can go out and get some dinner"

"Sure…that sounds good"

Winter picked up her coat, hanging it around her forearm as they went back into the living room. "It was nice meeting you all" she said to the other three occupants of the flat. When she reached the door, she turned to Weiss, "Good night sister"

"Good night" Weiss said. After the door closed, she took a deep breath, butterflies having formed in her stomach. "…Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure" Blake closed her book and stood up, following Weiss back to her bedroom. "What is it?"

"…I screwed up"

"What do you mean?"

"I lied to Winter. I told her that I got a job as a waitress in order to pay my tuition. She doesn't know that I'm…a foot model"

"And you're afraid to tell her?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what she will say. I mean…she's a soldier, held to the highest honor and integrity; what will she think when she finds out her little sister films fetish videos?"

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way before telling my mom"

"You told your _mother_?"

"Uh-huh. At first I planned on telling both my parents, because like you I just didn't feel right keeping secrets from them; but after the fiasco with Sun setting my dad's study on fire, I figured my mom would be the only one willing enough to understand"

"How did she react?"

"Honestly? She really didn't know how. My mom's a pretty open-minded individual, but the concept of the whole thing still confused her. But after I told her told how we use false identities and showed her the size of our first checks, she seemed fairly excepting"

"But this is different, my parents are nothing like yours. My mother's a careless drunk and my father all but disowned me at this point; Winter's basically all I have, the last the I want is to diminish her opinion of me"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you show her how much lien you're making. You already paid your tuition right?"

"Yeah"

"Then I don't see what the problem will be"

"…I don't know"

"Look, I'm just giving advice. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. Oh and another thing, Ilia and I will be going to Menagerie next week, so I won't be able to drive you to Sun and Neptune's"

"Okay" Weiss said. They came back into the living room to rejoin Ruby and Yang watching TV, and all the while Weiss was having an internal debate with herself, wondering if she should tell the truth to her sister, or continue lying in hopes of keeping her respect.

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

The day was moving at a crawl. Every class seemed to drag on longer than usual as Weiss contemplated about what to tell Winter. " _I'm sure she'll understand if you show her how much lien you're making_ ", Blake's words kept replaying in her head, though they offered little reassurance.

"That wraps up today's lesson students, your next assignment is pages ninety-three to a hundred-thirteen; we will have a quiz on the readings next class" said Professor Oobleck.

She took a deep breath as she packed her notes; this was her last class of the day. Standing up from her chair, she slung her book bag around her shoulders and followed the rest of the students out of the lecture hall.

Outside, the weather couldn't be better; the sun was shining bright, and the sky was as clear as it was blue; but even so, a cloud of unease lingered ominously over her head. "Hey Weiss!"

She looked to her right, it was Pyrrha, "Hello Pyrrha"

"Aren't you coming to fencing club?"

"No, I can't today. I'm going out with my sister later. By the way, whatever happened to your proposal? Have you heard from Professor Goodwitch?"

Pyrrha's expression lit up, "I have. We got the go-ahead"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, and guess what else? We've also been given all the money we need for uniforms and equipment. We'll be having a meeting tomorrow in Professor Goodwitch's office to discuss the uniform design and what we'll do for tryouts"

"Awesome, I'll definitely be there"

"Great, see you then"

As Pyrrha walked off, Weiss smiled, finally having something to lift her mood from the amount of anxiousness she felt prior. *Vmm* *Vmm*, she dug her scroll out of her pocket: _Hey, are you finished yet?_

It was from Winter. She quickly sent a response: _Yeah, I just got out of my last class and am heading back to my flat._

 _Okay. I'll be there in a little while and we can get something to eat. Sound good?_

 _Yeah,_ she replied back. She put her scroll away to continue walking, _"*sigh*…you can do this_ "

:::: :::: :::: ::::

…She couldn't do this. Not long after she came back to her flat and got settled in her bedroom, she received another text from Winter, telling her she was outside. Exiting the dormitory to the accompanying parking lot, she saw her sister waiting in a silver Mercedes.

The knots in her stomach only grew tighter and tighter as she approached the vehicle. She knocked on the window of the passenger door before opening it to sit down, "Hey"

"Hello Weiss, how was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Uneventful, but in the best way possible. It's been so long since I've had time to myself, I honestly wasn't sure of what to do. So I spent the day just reading and watching TV" Winter said as they departed.

As she drove, Weiss closed her eyes, " _Come on, just get it over with_ " she thought. "… … …Winter?"

"Hm?"

"… …Remember how I said I got a job as a waitress?"

"Yeah"

"Well… …I lied. The truth is… … …I'm actually a foot model"

"…For a shoe company?"

"No… …it's for a website, where they post pictures and sell videos of-"

"YOU'RE A FETISH MODEL?!"

Winter's booming voice made her shrink in her seat. She pulled off to the side of the rode in order to stop, "What were you thinking!"

"I-It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think?! You _just_ told me that you've made videos to sell to foot-obsessed perverts! You're a pornstar!"

"But it's not porn, it's just my feet"

"That's why it's called foot fetish porn! You _do_ realize that people buy those videos for sexual pleasure right?!"

Before Weiss could rebuttal, a question came to mind, "How do you know what a foot fetish is?"

A blush suddenly grew on Winter's cheeks, "D-don't change the subject! Do you realize that once that content goes out on the internet, there's no getting them back?! How will you ever find a career with your face being associated with fetish porn?!"

"We take precautions to keep our identities hidden; we wear colored contacts, change our hair styles, and Blake showed me a makeup technique for covering my scar-"

"Wait, Blake? You mean that _faunus_ roommate of yours?"

"…Yes"

"Did she drag you into this?"

"No, it was Yang who introduced me to the opportunity"

Winter glared at her with narrowed eyes, "…Winter, you have to understand where I'm coming from. Father left me basically helpless, I had to find some way to pay my tuition"

"Then why not get a _real_ job?"

"Because I was an emotional wreck at that time. Yang heard our argument and offered me the chance to make some _really_ good money. I mean I already paid off my tuition for the semester, and now I'm making more than enough lien to both spend _and_ save"

Winter sighed, bringing up a hand to rub her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose, "… …Where is this place? I want to see for myself"

"But I thought we were going-"

"I _want_ …to see for myself" she said in a sterner tone.

Weiss grew worried at the change of her voice. Taking out her scroll, she sent a message to Sun and Neptune before instructing Winter where to go.

* * *

*Knock Knock Kn-Knock Knock…Knock Knock* Weiss knocked on the door before she and Winter entered, "Hey Weiss"

"Hello Neptune"

"Wait, _you're_ Neptune?" Winter said.

"Yes, and you must be Winter right?"

"Cut the crap"

"Huh? What are you talking abou-"

"Don't think I can't see what's going on here. You degenerates tricked my sister into joining this ridiculous scheme of yours. Who's in charge here?"

"Uh, that would be me. And I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down" Sun said from the living room.

Winter's eyebrow twitched as she stormed through the doorway. Inside, Sun was sitting on the coffee table with his legs crossed, while Cinder and Emerald were kneeling on the couch. Cinder was wearing a dark-red bikini, while Emerald wore dark-blue, each with their backs turned allowing their feet to hang off the edge.

" _You're_ in charge here?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I just said"

"Excuse me? You have the _audacity_ to talk to me like that?!"

"*sigh* Take five guys" he said before spinning around to face her, "*Ahem* Sorry about that. Are you Weiss's sister?"

"Yes, and are you the cretin who started all this?"

"Hehe, yes ma'am. The name's Sun, Sun Wukong"

"Ooo, you're Weiss's sister? She never told us she was related to such a cutie~. Are you here to model too?" Cinder asked as she and Emerald stood from the couch.

"What? No! I'm a soldier of the Atlesian Navy! I would never stoop to a level so low"

"Are you sure~? It's _really_ fun" Cinder said.

"Plus you can make some serious dough. Speaking of, Weiss I have two checks for you" Sun said, taking the envelopes out of his pocket.

Before Weiss could take them, Winter snatched them out of his hand. She ripped them open and pulled out the checks…only to grow a look of bewilderment, "Five-hundred-fifty lien? Six-hundred lien?! What did you _do_ to earn this much?!"

"Play Mario Kart" Weiss said.

"… … …Come again?"

"We played a round of Mario Kart with our feet propped up on the table"

Winter looked at both checks again, and then back at Weiss, "…Are you Serious?"

"Yeah"

She fell silent, unsure of what to say. But then she flinched, feeling a set of hands start to rub her shoulders, "My my~, _someone_ seems to be under a lot of stress" Cinder teased. She blushed before stepping away, "Hehe, come on, how long has it been since you had time to unwind?"

"Too long" Weiss said, "She was deployed out at sea for almost a year"

"Well, I'd say you're long overdue for some stress relief. How about a foot massage?" Cinder asked.

"N-no, I'm good"

"There's no need to be shy. I'm sure your feet are just as cute as your sister's~"

"Perhaps she wants a more pleasurable treatment. Maybe a little foot worship~?" Emerald suggested.

"…U-uh"

"Well I could definitely go for some" Weiss said. Winter looked at her in surprise, "It feels a lot better than you think"

"Aaand if you want, we could sign you as a temporary model so you can have some extra cash for your pocket" Sun said.

Winter fell silent once again, looking back and forth between the two.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"… … …I can't believe I'm doing this" She said. She was sitting on the bed in the guest room next to Weiss; Weiss having her green contacts in and her hair braided, while she herself had her hair down with scarlet red contacts.

"Don't worry Winter, I promise it'll be fine. All you have to do is relax and play along" Weiss assured.

Winter pursed her lips, turning her attention to the foot of the bed where Cinder and Emerald sat, each still clad in their bikinis. Sun finished setting up the filming lights, preparing his camcorder before holding it with his tail, "Ready ladies?"

All of them nodded…except for Winter, "Okay, filming in three…two…one…" he pointed at them.

"Why hello miss Lily, who's this _lovely_ individual that you brought today?" Cinder asked.

Weiss smiled, "This is my sister, Liana. I told how good it felt having my feet worshipped and she was just _dying_ to try it out"

"Hmhm, well we'll be sure to treat her accordingly~. Shall we?"

"Let's" Emerald said. She took hold of Weiss's ankles, lifting her feet as she started to kiss her soles, starting from her heels and working her way up.

Cinder, however, started more slowly. Caressing Winter's right foot, she rubbed her palm against her sole before using her thumbs to knead small circles into her arch.

Winter sighed; if there was one thing Cinder was right about, she _had_ been under a significant amount of stress over the past few months. Patrolling the Atlesian seas meant she and her fellow shipmates had to constantly be on alert for any situation, even if they were few and far between. She glanced to her right to see Weiss lying down with her eyes closed; one hand was behind her head and the other was on her stomach, Emerald now sucking on her toes.

Cinder switched feet, focusing more on the ball and the heel. But Winter was starting to grow more curious, "When do we…get to the worshiping?"

"Ah, a little eager aren't we? Alright then~" Cinder said. She lifted her foot, tracing her nose against it as she took light sniffs. She then went down to her heel, sticking out her tongue to lick up her sole in small circular motions.

" _Oh my god_ " Winter thought. This felt _so_ much better than she imagined. Although she would never tell a soul, having her feet played with was a fantasy of hers. Ever since she was coming of age and took time to explore who she was, having a soft, warm tongue lapping away at her feet was something she often dreamt about, albeit by a man instead of a woman.

"Mmmm" she moaned when Cinder took two of her toes in her mouth to suck on.

"Enjoying yourself?" Weiss asked.

"Mmm, it is quite pleasant" Winter said. She raised her left foot to Cinder's face, "Do both of them"

Cinder obeyed without saying a word. Taking a moment to admire the sight of both of her feet side-by-side, she pressed her face into her soles, afterwards moving up to suck both her big toes at once.

Winter decided to lie down as well, closing her eyes to enjoy this for all it was worth. Five minutes went by, which soon turned into ten, then fifteen, then thirty, then forty-five, and all the while, Cinder and Emerald worshipped without break.

"Mmm, mind turning onto your stomach?" Cinder asked.

"Okay" Winter said. She rolled over, allowing Cinder to straddle her legs, leaning down to suck on her heels.

Weiss was about to do the same before looking at Emerald who gave her a wink, reminding her of their plan they devised prior.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Alright, now all you have to do is sit back and kick your feet up" Sun said.

Winter gave him an unamused look, but nonetheless did so as he started taking the first set of pictures.

Meanwhile, Cinder, Emerald and Weiss were in the kitchen, "Your sister seems a bit of a hothead huh?" Cinder said.

"She's actually really nice when you get to know her. She's just a little ticked that I got a job so unorthodox instead of a real one"

"Then perhaps she's in need of a little…attitude adjustment" Emerald said.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what we do with models on their first worship clip?"

She took a moment to think. But once realization hit her, she grinned ear to ear.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

She sat up, acting as if she was about to lay on her stomach as well, "…Now!"

"Huh?" before Winter could react, Weiss and Emerald pounced on her; Emerald straddling her back, pinning her arms down, while Weiss sat on the back of her thighs. With Cinder trapping her ankles in a leg-lock, she was rendered completely immobile, "Ngh! Get off me!"

"Sorry, but that won't be happening anytime soon~" Cinder said. She immediately went to work, digging her manicured nails into Winter's soft arches.

"*Gasp* No! Nonononononohohohoho! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Weiss giggled; she could only remember one time where Winter laughed this hard. It was back in Atlas, at a time where their family was actually functional. She and Whitley had pulled a prank on her, resulting in a tickle attack that only ended once their butler Klein broke it up. And from that attack, she remembered one of Winter's worst spots, one that she had _full_ access to in this position.

With a smirk, she scribbled her fingers against the back of Winter's knees, "AAAHH! NO! STOP! STOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Hmhm, just as ticklish as I remember~" Weiss said. It amazed her how much Winter's laugh changed. Back then it was one that resembled your typical school girl, but now, thanks to years of growth a maturity, all the occupants of the room were greeted with one that was rich and melodic. And they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

 **To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

How was this possible? How could she be broken by something as childish as tickling? In the Atlesian Armed Forces, no matter the branch, soldiers were trained to resist several forms of torture. But nothing…NOTHING could have prepared her for this. If felt like hundreds of spiders were crawling on her legs and feet; and with no way of moving, no way of ridding the invasive sensation, it became _maddening_.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* UHUHUHUHUHUNCLE! *gasp* UHUHUHUHUHUNCLE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she was able to muster another plea, but just like all the others, it appeared to be fruitless.

Her stomach hurt so much, and her throat was becoming hoarse. But no matter how much she thought she couldn't take anymore, she continued to laugh only harder and harder. "… …Aaaaand we're good" Sun said.

After what seemed like forever, the tickling finally stopped. All three girls got off of her, Cinder taking her feet in her lap and rubbing them softly, as if to calm the nerves from the assault they just experienced.

"Excellent work ladies. This will probably one of our best-selling videos yet" Sun said.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

Winter sat up, pulling her feet away and glaring daggers at her little sister, "Of course I'm not alright! I have _never_ felt so _humiliated_ in my life! That was awful!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we all went through the same thing" Emerald said.

"Not to mention the several thousand lien you'll make will easily be an adequate compensation" Cinder said.

Winter glared at them too, still catching her breath and wiping tears from her eyes. "Sooo Winter, now that we're all done, do you still want to go out for dinner?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, we're not done yet"

"What do you mea-" before Weiss could finish, Winter bear hugged her, wrestling her down onto the mattress, "Ngh! Winter! Ah! Ahahahaha! Waihaihait! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Winter smirked, attacking the younger Schnee's sides as she held her down with her superior strength, "Sorry Weiss, but you need to learn a little lesson about karma"

* * *

"Alright Jaune, were off to Tai chi" Nora said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's a great stimulate for the body and mind" Ren asked.

"No, I'm good. You two go on ahead"

"Okee dokiee, come on Renny, we don't want to be late" Nora said as they left the flat.

Now with the entire place to himself, Jaune turned his attention back to his psychology textbook. "… … … … …*sigh* I think this is a good place to stop" he said, marking the page he was currently on before closing it. Setting it aside, he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

*click*

He looked at the door as he heard it unlock, revealing an exhausted Pyrrha, setting down a red duffle bag, "*whew*…Fencing club was intense today" she said.

"Was it?"

"Yeah, especially since there's going to be an actual team, everyone seemed to spar with a renewed vigor" she said. She walked over to sit on the futon with Jaune, "What are you watching?"

"Nomad of Nowhere"

"Oh yeah? I've heard mixed reviews of this show. Is it any good?"

"I'd say so, I find the story pretty-" he was interrupted when she placed her feet in his lap, both still clad in her running shoes.

"It's time for my foot rub"

"…Right" he said. As he began untying her shoe laces, he felt his heart pound in his chest. Once done, he slipped them off one after the other, before being struck by a powerful aroma.

"Ah~ that feels _so_ much better" she said, wiggling her toes in her white ankle socks, "sorry, they're probably really sweaty"

"I don't mind" Jaune said, his cheeks red as he took hold of her feet. Her socks were damp as he started with her toes, stretching them back and forth before rubbing their undersides.

"Ugh, are you sure? Because I can smell them from here"

"Yeah, it's fine, really"

"Then how about taking my socks off?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Unless you think you can't handle it"

Jaune was taken aback, this was the first time since the incident that she allowed him to touch her bare feet. Remaining as calm as possible, he hooked his fingers around the hem of her socks before peeling them off. But as soon as he did, the smell intensified tenfold, only arousing him more.

He looked at her feet, they were just as beautiful as he remembered, though her red nail polish was slightly chipped. He then resumed the foot rub, taking note of how tender her soles were as they were slick with sweat. "Mmmm, that's the spot~. So what were you saying before?"

"Right, as I was saying I find the show's story pretty interesting"

"What's it about?"

"Well, I don't want to go into spoilers, but it's centered around three characters. The first two are named Toth and Scout; Toth is the leader of a group who's hunting down the third character called 'The Nomad', and Scout is her spittoon girl who sees her as a role model. And The Nomad is this mysterious character who can't talk, but is able to wield magic"

"Sounds…unique"

"I'm sure you'd like it, just give it a watch"

"Hm…sure, why not?" She said. She adjusted her position, resting her head on a pillow as she crossed her ankles.

Jaune continued sitting there, admittedly in his own personal heaven. Pyrrha's feet were as soft as ever, and every breath he took was accompanied by the scent of sweat, vinegar, and cheese, a true incense to a foot fetishist.

He changed it up; holding the back of her left foot with one hand, he formed a fist with the other and pressed his knuckles into her arch, running them up and down. "Mmm~ wow, that feels amazing~"

"Glad you like it"

Pyrrha turned her attention back to him, noticing how focused he was and how he switched between a variety of different techniques. She also couldn't help but notice the tent he was pitching in his pants, "… …So Jaune, how long have you been admiring my feet?"

"… …"

"It's okay, you can be honest with me"

"… …Well… …I guess it's been since we became flat-mates. I mean whenever you wore your pajamas, you were bare foot. And when you walked around, or propped your feet up, I had to fight to keep myself from staring"

"That long?

"…Uh-huh"

She looked at her feet as he began squeezing her toes one by one, "… …Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?"

"If you liked them for so long, why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I-I don't know"

"Because if you had…" she raised her foot up to his face, wiggling her toes, "I might have let you played with them"

Jaune rose an eyebrow, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why do you think I'm doing this~"

As the realization set in, he turned his attention back to the set of toes waving in front of his nose, hesitating before perking his lips to-

"Uh-uh-uh" Pyrrha pulled her foot back before he could kiss it, setting it back down on his lap, "You haven't _earned_ that privilege yet"

"…Sorry"

"But there is one thing you _can_ do. Let me take a shower first because it smells really, _really_ bad in here" she said as she stood up, making her way to her bedroom.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

This was probably one of the longest fifteen minutes of Jaune's life. He sat patiently on the futon, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Pyrrha to come out.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. Pyrrha stepped out, donned in her pajamas and carrying several small bottles. "What's that?"

"Well I figured since you like my feet, then perhaps you can paint my toes for me". He looked down, noticing that they were cleared of all their polish, "I'll even let you choose the color"

"Okay" he said as she sat down and presented all the options; red, pink, white, green, orange, blue, black, and purple. "There's…a lot"

"Of course there is, it's good to have variety" she said as she slipped on the toe separators, "And I'll tell you what, if you do a good job, then you can massage them again for the rest of the evening"

"Alright then" he said, opening the white bottle as she set her feet in his lap to begin.

 **To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

"Mm, I'm gonna miss you" Sun said.

"Mm, I'll miss you too" Blake said. The couple were laying together in her bed as they passionately locked lips.

"Wanna fool around for a bit~?"

"Hmhm, of course~" She said. They both sat up to take off their clothes, leaving Sun left in only his boxers, while she wore a lavender bra and panties. She lied down again, lifting her legs to rest her feet on his chest.

He took hold of her left, bringing it up to start licking her sole. The action made her cat ears fall flat as she started purring, "You can never get enough of these feet can you~?"

"Mmm nope, they're too perfect"

"Well, you can give them all the love you want afterwards. _I'm_ first this time"

"Heh, as you wish" Sun said. He kissed her arch and worked his way inward, kissing her ankle, then down the side of her calf, making her purr louder and louder every inch. Finally, he kissed her inner thigh, his head now positioned between her legs. He looked up to see her cheeks flushed red, with a cat smile plastered on her lips. He then looked back at her panties, hooking his fingers around their hem to pull them-

*Knock Knock Knock* "Hey Blake?"

"Huh? U-uh, just a second!" she said. She got out of bed, hastily putting on a pair of leggings and her grey yukata to approach and open the door, "Weiss? I-I thought you left with Winter"

"No, I went to the dining hall to eat breakfast" Weiss said. She glanced over Blake's shoulder, noticing Sun sitting on her bed under the covers…shirtless, "Is…this a bad time?"

Blake blushed, stepping out and closing the door behind her, "No, it's fine. What's up?"

"I'm actually about to leave now. I don't know how long we'll be out so I wanted to say goodbye in case you leave before I get back"

"Oh, yeah thanks. Our flight leaves in about three hours; I'll be sure to call you guys once we land in Kuo Kuana"

"Okay, have a safe trip" Weiss said, making her way out of the flat.

"Thanks, have fun with your sister" Blake said. Once the door closed she grinned, giggling lustfully before going back into her room.

* * *

"Alright, and your All-day passes come with these wristbands; wearing them grants you access to all of the facilities for as long as you'd like. The changing room is down the hall, the first door to your left" the woman behind the counter said, handing the accessories to Weiss and Winter.

"Thank you" Winter said, "What do you want to do first?"

"Hm… …I've never been in a sauna before" Weiss said.

"Alright, I guess that's our first stop"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

They managed to find a room that was unoccupied. The walls were paneled with mahogany wood and the floor was tiled with stone; in the center, a pedestal that held a pile of super-heated rocks, and a bucket of water to the side with a ladle.

The sisters entered, both clad it nothing but towels wrapped around their bodies, and took their seats in the opposite corners of the wooden bench. Winter leaned down, taking hold of the ladle to pour water onto the pedestal, making a plume of steam. "Let our sisters' day out _officially_ begin"

"*sigh*, yes" Weiss sighed, leaning back against the wall. The temperature of the room increased by a fair amount, and it was already hot when they came in to begin with. Soon enough, she started feeling sweat form on her skin.

She looked over at Winter as she heard her pull up a stool, propping her feet up and folding her hands in her lap. "So what will we do after this?"

"*sigh* well after we shower, I'm thinking next we could get massages, then try out the mud-baths, and finish off with the seaweed wraps"

"Okay… …wait, I thought we were getting pedicures too?"

"You're free to get one if you'd like"

"You don't want to?" Weiss asked. She then smirked, "Are you so ticklish you can't even get your nails done?"

Winter blushed, "No! It's…the pumice stones. I don't want my feet scrubbed"

"It only lasts a minute or two, and they'll paint your nails whatever color or design you want afterwards"

"I don't care; I _hate_ being tickled"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "I thought you were a strong, brave naval sailor? A member of the most powerful military on Remnant…too _ticklish_ for a pedicure~?"

"… … …Ugh, fine whatever"

Weiss giggled, closing her eyes to take in this moment of serenity. There were surround sound speakers that aligned the top corners of the room, playing soft, ambient music to enhance their experience. She contemplated with herself, finally deciding to ask the question that's been on her mind, "… …So…what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"…Of what I do?"

"Foot modeling? … …*sigh* I wish you were doing something better, though I can't argue with the results. Hmph, to believe we've made fourteen hundred lien already"

"Well, foot fetishes aren't as uncommon as you think. And it _was_ pretty hilarious hearing you laugh like that. _Uhuhunhuncle~ uhuhuncle~_ , hehe"

Winter frowned, "There was _nothing_ funny about that! I was on the brink of insanity with how you _violated_ my legs; not to mention that woman's _ungodly_ nails" she said, cringing at the very thought. "…Although, If I'm to be honest… …it did feel good have my toes sucked"

"Right? You know Blake told me to think of it as some kind of exotic spa treatment. Could you _imagine_ if they offered that here?"

"Hmph, that's highly unlikely, but it would be nice. *sigh* What do you say, fifteen minutes? We can get our pedicures next"

"Really? I thought you'd want to save the 'worst' for last"

"Well since I'm going to _suffer_ , I want to get it out of the way"

"Heh, if you say so"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Winter took a deep breath as two women approached. After freshening up with showers, the sisters were now in the salon wearing white bath robes; their feet soaking in two tubs of hot, lavender scented water. As the women sat down, setting their tools to the side, they both picked up a pumice stone, lifting a foot from their tubs and starting without warning.

For Weiss, she was used to this feeling, so to her it was minimum of bother. But to Winter, it was entirely different. Her fingers clenched the armrests tightly, snapping her eyes shut and biting her lip to keep from bursting out with laughter.

"Sorry, are you ticklish?" the woman doing her feet asked.

"…Quite" Winter said.

"Alright, I'll try to finish as quickly as possible"

"Ah! Ahahahmhmhmm!" Winter covered her mouth. The woman gave her no time to respond as she continued with her heel before moving to the ball of her foot. It took all of her strength and concentration not to spasm and accidently kick her in the face.

Thankfully though, it didn't last long. The woman soon lifted her other foot to repeat the treatment, much to her dismay. After another minute and a half of scrubbing, along with sporadic squirming in her seat, it was over.

The women used towels to dry the sisters' feet off, moving the tubs of water to the side and replacing them with velvet foot-rests. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Weiss asked.

"No...it was worse" Winter said.

"My apologies. How would you like your toes done?"

"*sigh*, French tips please"

"And for you ma'am?" the other woman asked.

"Hmm… …how about white, and for each toe alternate between heart, diamond, spade, and club" Weiss said.

"Interesting choice, very well"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

It was now noon. The sisters now patiently waiting outside of two massage rooms as they waited for the spa employees. Soon enough, they were greeted by two people; one was a woman with brown skin with short brown bangs, and the other was a man with tan skin, a ponytail and a soul-patch, both in light blue uniforms. "Hi, my name is Amber and this is Dudley. You both have scheduled one hour massages?"

"Yes"

"Great, right this way please" Amber said, directing Weiss into the right room.

"And if you would please step in here miss Schnee. Let me know once you're situated" Dudley said, opening the door to the left room for Winter.

When she entered, she was greeted by the scent of vanilla as candles were used to light the room. She approached the massage table, undoing her robe in order to lie face-down. Once done, she used her the robe to cover her butt, then reached behind to unstrap her bra, allowing access to her entire back. "I'm Ready!"

The door opened again as Dudley came in, walking to the small table picking up a small bottle of massage oil. He then approached her, pouring some in his hands and beginning with her upper back. "Mmmm, that feels good~"

"Is the music volume good?"

"Yes, it's fine, thank you" she said, closing her eyes to lose herself in the calming sounds that played in the background. She sighed, Dudley's hands felt _amazing_ ; they were strong, yet subtle, working her back muscles to melt all of her stress away. She wondered if she should take a nap or not.

As the minutes ticked by, Dudley continued on; moving up to her shoulders, then down to her upper back again, and then her lower back, switching between using his hands, fingers, forearms, and elbows for particularly bad knots. Half-an-hour later and he was at her legs, now massaging her left calf.

But as he moved down to her foot, she blushed. The massage oil made his hands so warm, and she could feel that he was making sure to be gentle. He used his thumbs to knead the center of her arch and then the base of her toes, afterwards squeezing and rubbing each one individually.

"*sigh* That feels _so_ good~" she sighed. She lifted her head to look back at him, "… _He's really handsome too_. It's Dudley right? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are my feet cute?"

"Wh-what?"

She used her arms to prop herself up, and to also cover her breasts, "Are my feet cute?"

"Uh, I think that would be inappropriate of me to answer that ma'am"

"What's inappropriate? I just got a pedicure and I'd like your opinion" she said, bending her right leg to look at her sole.

"Oh, well it's nice. Melanie and Miltia are some of the best nail artists in town"

"I can't disagree with that" she said, setting her foot back down so he could continue. And once he did, she decided to go for it, "…Do you like my feet?"

"I-I'm sorry miss Schnee, I can't answer that"

Even in the dim light of the candles, she could see how red his face turned, "Hmhm, you're a foot lover aren't you~?"

"… …"

"Because if you are, then maybe you'd be interested in giving a more… _special_ foot massage?" she said, bending both legs and wiggling her toes.

"Ma'am please! I could lose my job"

"I won't tell anyone...as long as you promise to take me out later~"

Dudley remained silent, looking at her, then at her feet that swayed back and forth, and then back at her. When she gave him an approving nod, he softly wrapped his hands around her ankles, bringing her toes to his lips.

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

"You go to Beacon too?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm a junior studying physical therapy. After I graduate I'd like to work at a clinic, helping patients recover from major surgeries. What about you?" Amber said.

"I'm studying psychology"

"Oh really?" Amber asked, using her forearm on Weiss's lower back.

"Yeah, and after I graduate, I want to be an addiction therapist to help people take back their lives from the tethers of drugs and alcohol"

"Interesting, what made you decide that?"

"It's…rather personal"

"Say no more, I understand" Amber said. She looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey listen, we have about twenty minutes left. Would you be interested in trying a little acupuncture?"

Weiss grew a look of concern, "You mean, that thing with the needles?"

"Yeah, I just recently got my license"

"…How recent?"

"Like…a week ago"

"No thanks. I mean no offense to you, I just…really don't like needles"

"No worries, a lot of people don't" Amber said before continuing with the massage"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Reflexology?" Winter asked.

Dudley kissed the big toe of her right foot, "Yeah. You see, there are thousands of nerve endings that are at the bottoms of our feet, each leading to different parts of our bodies. Another name for it actually is zone therapy because the nerve endings are clustered in particular groups. For example…" he pressed his thumbs into her heel, "right here leads to the pelvis, knee, and lower back, while here…" he then pressed into the ball of her foot, "leads to the lungs and heart"

She giggled, "So you're saying if someone was having a heart attack, you could save their life just by rubbing their feet?"

"Heh, now I wouldn't go that far. It's an alternative medicine used for mostly pain and discomfort. If someone had a headache or was experiencing minor back pain, it could be relieved by applying the right pressure and technique to the specific area" he explained.

"Ah, so it's basically a win-win for you huh? You help customers with their pain and at the same time get to satisfy your fetish"

"Come on, that isn't true"

She smirked, "Oh yeah? Then tell me this, when was the last time you gave a _guy_ a foot massage?"

"… … …Touché" He said before taking three of her toes in his mouth.

"Mmmm~" she closed her eyes, moaning as she felt his tongue cradle each one. "And is that why you came to Vale?"

Before he answered, he kissed the three digits, "Well partly, I always wanted to be a masseuse growing up, but it was mostly because Vacuo is just…bad. From the heat, to the crime-ridden slums, I wanted to get away from all that to make something of my life"

"Well I certainly think you have. Your hands are _magical~_ "

"I appreciate it" he said, caressing her soles before rubbing the tops of her feet. "So what about you?"

"Well…I grew up in a pretty rough situation in Atlas. My parents pretty much had all the money in the world, but every day they would just argue. After my sister was born, our mother started to drink, and from that point our father chose to decide _everything_ for us; what we wore, who we could hang out with, what we could do in our free time. He made us study countless hours a day, both before and after school, accepting nothing less than straight A's. And he even decided what college I would attend, as well as what I would study. But after I turned eighteen and graduated from high school, I decided to join the navy"

"Oof, your pops must've been pissed"

"Like you wouldn't believe" she sighed, feeling his lips against her toes again. "I love the navy, I love the open sea, I love fighting and protecting my home country. But throughout all of my years so far… … I never really thought about having a significant other. I mean…all of my shipmates are more of comrades-in-arms, and growing up, I was always afraid of being rejected because of…what I like"

"Having your feet worshipped?"

"…Uh-huh, and you're the first person I ever told this to"

"Well, feet as beautiful as yours deserve to be treated as such" Dudley said, kissing the instep of her left arch.

*Knock* *knock* *knock* the door cracked opened, Winter quickly straightening her legs back onto the massage table while Dudley turned around, pretending to get some more oil, "Hey Winter, are you ready to go to the mud-baths?" it was Weiss.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'll join you in a few minutes" Winter said.

"Oh, Okay" Weiss said, closing the door.

After she did, Winter looked back with a seductive grin, "Now where were we?"

"Hm, I think I remember" Dudley said, taking hold of her feet to plant kisses up and down her soles.

* * *

" _A tub entirely filled with wet dirt. I never would have thought sitting in filth would be considered a spa treatment_ " Weiss thought to herself. She stood next to two tubs that were parallel to one another, and in front of them, a large sixty-inch flat-screen TV mounted on the wall.

She took off her robe, folding it neatly and setting it to the side. As she stepped in, she lightly grimaced; it felt like heated slime, slowly encasing her body as she sat down, the mud coming up just below her armpits.

She made sure not to submerge her arms yet though. In between the tubs was a small stand that held the remote. Picking it up, she turned the TV on. " _And in today's business news, Jacques Joulet-Schnee, CEO of Schnee Industries, has announced that his son, Whitley Schnee, will be the next heir to the corporation. This decision seemingly coming out of nowhere and truly surprising all of the partnering companies-"_ the announcer was cut off as she switched over to a nature channel.

"Hmph, so you're finally starting to get it" she said to herself. She set the remote down and sank her arms into the mud, leaning back to rest her head on a cushion. The feeling was…unique, to say the least. Unlike her butt, her legs weren't touching the bottom of the tub, so it kind of felt like she was suspended of sorts.

She looked back at the TV, currently showing a snow leopard traversing the mountains of Mistral. She watched intently, the leopard was stalking a female markhor and her young, silently positioning itself above them. Then…it pounced, scaring the markhor into running down the mountain's face. The leopard chased them with shocking speed, its large tail swishing and swaying, shifting its center of gravity to maintain balance. Inevitably, it caught one of the young ones, its jaws sinking into the back of its neck.

"Hehe, I forgot how much you loved these shows" Winter said, taking off her robe before stepping into the second tub.

"Of course. It's nature, the world that we live in. I just like learning about all the plants, animals, and organisms that inhabit it as well. Not to mention it was one of the only things father actually _allowed_ me to watch"

"Hmph" Winter scoffed, now shoulder deep as well.

"Hey...while you were out at sea, did you ever see any whales by chance"

"Whales?"

"Yeah"

"… …Hmm…oh yes, I did. One day when I was on the deck of our aircraft carrier to inspect the jets, I spotted a pod of killer whales in the far distance"

"You mean orca"

"Yeah, killer whales"

"*sigh* They're not whales Winter, they're _orca_ ; the largest of the dolphin family"

"…Well _excuse_ me"

Weiss grinned as she looked back at the TV, " _Next Friday, bring your friends and family to the grand opening of New-Vale Aquarium, the largest aquarium on remnant! Come see tiger sharks, octopi, giant sunfish; feel the velvety touch of a sting-ray, watch dolphins perform amazing tricks, and even have a chance to swim with the fishes yourself! A wonderful exotic experience for everyone!_ "

" _Oh wow, I wonder if Neptune would be interested in going_ " she thought. "Hey Winter? On our way back can we stop by Neptune and Sun's place?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to say hi to Neptune, also since I got a pedicure, I'd like to shoot a quick clip"

Winter looked at her with a raised eyebrow…before shrugging, "Okay"

 **To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

"*sigh* You've got to be fucking kidding me, really? Three hours of debugging and the problem was because this _and_ wasn't an _or_?" Neptune said to himself as he fixed the logic error in his code. He ran it again, smirking as it executed the way it was supposed to.

*Knock knock kn-knock knock…knock knock* he heard the door in the kitchen open. "Do you do that _every_ time you come here?" Winter asked.

"Yes, it's how we let them know we're coming in" Weiss said as they entered the living room.

"And the neighbors aren't suspicious at all?"

"The neighbors? Nah it's all good. We informed the landlord that we run a small modeling studio here" Neptune said.

"Do they know what _kind_ of modeling?" Winter asked.

"Well…kinda"

"You sounded unsure"

"It's fine don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"

"We just came from an _amazing_ day at Signal Springs. We got pedicures too and I wanted to shoot a quick clip. Do you know where Sun is?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, he and two other models Dew and Octavia just went to the guest room to film a special. Apparently Dew lost a bet so they probably won't be out for another twenty-some minutes"

"What's a special?" Winter asked.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Weiss said with a sly grin.

Winter rose an eyebrow before going to check. When she reached the door, she took hold of the nob to crack it slightly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *gasp* IT TICKLES! IT TICKLES! IHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Uhh duh, that's the whole point captain obvious" the girl with red hair said. She was kneeling on the mattress while the other was hogtied, her feet slathered in baby oil. The red-head had her left arm wrapped around her ankles, using a hairbrush to vigorously scrub her soles.

Winter immediately closed the door, walking back to the living room looking like she just saw a ghost, "What did I just see?"

"Tickle torture. We charge triple the price for clips of that nature and they're a hundred percent voluntary" Neptune explained.

"Why in god's name would anyone _volunteer_ for that?"

"I ask myself that same question too" Weiss said. "So do we just wait?"

"Well, if you want, I can film for you" Neptune said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, Sun and I came up with a new clip concept that you can be the first to try out"

"And what concept would that be?" Winter asked.

"First-person foot massages" he said, making the sisters look at him quizzically. "We just got this new camera that we can wear" he picked up a small device from the coffee table that had a large strap, putting it around his head like a headband, "See?"

"Oh okay, so you want to rub our feet?"

" _Your_ feet, I'm not participating" Winter said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Aw come on, at least sit in the background. You won't have to do anything, just watch TV" Neptune said.

"…*sigh* fine"

"Great, Oh! And before I forget, we have a package for you" he said, reaching under the table for a small box.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You tell me; our site has a P.O box so fans can send you guys gifts"

Winter looked at him skeptically before taking the box. But when she pried it open, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Inside was a silver charm anklet, patterned with stars, hearts, and crescent moons. "Wow" she took it out, bending down to secure it around her ankle.

"Oo that's really cute" Weiss said.

"Yeah, I also have two more checks for you both too" Neptune said handing them each an envelope, "once you get set we can go ahead and shoot"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Ready?" Weiss asked.

Winter rolled her now red eyes, "Sure"

Weiss nodded as they re-entered the living room from the kitchen, "*sigh* That trip to the spa today was great wasn't it?"

"Definitely, I never felt so relaxed in my life"

"Oh, hey you. I didn't know you'd be back" Weiss said to Neptune. They sat down, Winter sitting in the chair perpendicular to the couch, propping her feet up and crossing her ankles on the coffee table, while she joined Neptune.

"How was your day? …Yeah? That's good. You know while we were out, we had our feet done. Wanna see my new pedicure?" She asked.

Neptune nodded, remaining silent for the sake of the clip. She turned to him, lifting her legs and wrapping her arms under her knees. With her feet right in his face, she scrunched her toes, showing off her nail art, "Isn't it cute?"

He nodded, this time with red cheeks. Noticing this, she smirked, "Hmhm, I bet you wanna suck on them don't you~" she teased, inching her feet closer to the camera lens and wiggling her toes.

He had to move his head back slightly as he nodded again, "Well too bad, I'm not in the mood" she plopped her feet in his lap before lying down, "You'll just have to massage them instead"

With that, He began. He reached out with one hand, using the back of his fingers to feel the softness of her soles, making her blush as she turned her attention to the TV. His other hand soon joined as he started with her heels, his thumbs and index fingers squeezing the tender flesh as they slowly worked their way up.

"… …Mmmm, it's so nice having a footboy to pamper me whenever I want" She said. She looked back at Winter to see her on her scroll, "Do you want a foot rub too Liana?"

"*Pfft* I don't want this loser touching my feet" she said, crossing her ankles the other way without looking up.

"Suit yourself" Weiss looked back at Neptune, "don't forget my toes~" she said, raising her right foot and spreading them for the camera. She used her big toe to tap his nose, catching him off guard before setting her foot down again.

He proceeded as told, taking each individual digit to bend them back and forth, earning a few satisfying cracks. Once finished, he took all the toes of her left foot and held them back, stretching the sole taut before pressing a thumb into her arch.

"*sigh* You know, it's funny. Most men find feet repulsive…but not you. You're willing to touch them no matter how they are; whether they're filthy, sweaty and reek of musk, or dolled up nice and pretty like this, you'd want them smothered _all_ over your face huh~?" she teased.

He nodded, "Hmhm, we'll see" she said as she turned to lay on her side.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"… … …Alright, that should be good" Neptune said.

"Aww you're stopping already?" Weiss asked.

"What? You said you wanted to shoot a quick clip. Fifteen minutes should be fine" he said as he took the camera off his head.

"Yeah, I guess I did" She sat up, pulling her feet back to cross her legs, "So Neptune, next Friday is the grand opening of the New-Vale Aquarium. Would you like to go? I mean…if you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'd love do go"

"… …Are you sure? Even though you're…you know"

"I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, it'll be one hell of an experience, I heard that they'll even have whale sharks there"

Weiss's eyes widened, "Really? Oh my gosh, I wonder if we'll get to swim with them too, I can't wait" she said in excitement. She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll let you know when I'm out of class okay?"

"Okay"

She and Winter stood up, "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya" he said as they made their way out.

Once they left, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, only to hear the guest room door open down the hall. "That… _sucked_ " Dew said.

"Hehe, well maybe next time you'll think before betting against the Boarbatusks" Octavia said.

"Shut up, your team only won because the Beringals' center can't make a free-throw to save his fucking life" Dew chastised as they made their way out as well.

Sun followed them into the kitchen, returning with a banana held in his tail, "Ahh~ another day, another several hundred lien to be made" he said, joining Neptune on the couch, "What's up?" he asked, noticing Neptune's head in his hands.

"*sigh* It's nothing"

Sun rose an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"You'll laugh at me"

He peeled the banana before taking a bite, "I won't…I promise"

Neptune lifted his head to look at him, "…Weiss stopped by with Winter and I shot a clip for her. But after that, she asked me to go out with her to the New-Vale Aquarium grand-opening next Friday"

"An _Aquarium_? You didn't say yes did you?"

"Yeah…I did. She just seemed so excited about it, I didn't want to let her down"

"Even though you're aqua-phobic?"

"… …"

"…*sigh* Well, you're going to have to get over you fear someday. I guess this'll have to be the start. Just try not to have a panic attack okay?"

"… …I'll try man; I'll try"

 **To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 **Warning: this chapter contains explicit content**

* * *

"Thanks again for coming with me Blake. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for" Ilia said.

"Of course, you're like family to me" Blake said as they shared a hug.

"… …*sigh* Alright, I should get going. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah, see you later" she said once they parted. As Ilia walked down the hall, she dug in her pocket to get her keycard, swiping it through the lock of her flat before stepping in.

"Oh, hi Blake"

"Hello Ruby, is Yang here?"

"Yeah, I'm here" Yang said as she came out of her room, now using a cane to assist herself, "Just came back from a physical therapy session. How was Menagerie?"

"Ugh it was _great_ "

"Heh, I can tell. That's a nice tan you have"

"Thanks, I got you guys some souvenirs too" Blake said. She set aside her suitcase to hand the sisters small paper bags.

Yang sat down on the futon before reaching in to pull out what was inside hers, "It's a bangle, carved out of the finest palm tree wood" Blake explained.

"Wow, I love it" Yang said as she put it around her wrist.

"Oooo~ this is really nice" Ruby awed. From her bag, she pulled out a bedazzled rose hair clip, immediately putting it on as well. She took out her scroll, using the front camera to look at herself, "Thank you so much Blake"

"Your welcome. Is Weiss here? I have one more for her"

"Oh, she and Neptune went out on a date. She won't be back for a while" Yang said.

"Ah, alright then"

* * *

"…Clownfish, pufferfish, lionfish, starfish, piranha, barracuda? Just how many species do they have there?" Weiss asked. They were in Neptune's car on their way to the aquarium; she sat in the passenger seat, eagerly scrolling through a brochure with her bare feet propped up on the dashboard.

"I'm not sure. I've heard they have at least _three hundred_ "

"What? No way"

"Way, I think they also have a small restaurant too, so we can grab a bite to eat if we get hungry"

"Hehe it'd be pretty ironic if they served fish" she giggled. She then looked at him, "And you're sure you're okay? If you really don't want to we can see a movie or something instead"

"Positive. I've wanted to get over this fear for a long time; so in a way, I'm using this as a test for myself. And who knows…maybe seeing all the different kinds of fish will take my mind off of it"

She remained silent, skeptical of his words given her current knowledge in psychology. " _Hmm… …he sounds confident, but a phobia like his isn't something you can get over that easily. But if he_ _ **is**_ _willing to do it for me, maybe an added incentive could help him over the hump_ " she thought. She then smirked, "Well I'll tell you what. If you can pass this test… …then you can worship my feet afterwards~"

"Oh, u-uh okay" he said, his cheeks blushing red.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Here you go, two adult tickets. Enjoy your time" the ticket-master said cheeringly.

"Thank you" they said simultaneously. As they entered the gargantuan building, they couldn't believe their eyes. The entrance led straight into a glass tunnel that stretched several meters.

"*Gasp* Oh my god, Neptune look!" Weiss said. As they walked, three immense manta-rays glided over the ceiling, each with a wingspan of at least ten feet.

"…Woah" Neptune awed. The sight truly amazed him… ...but it also made his stomach drop. They were _surrounded_ by water, held back by a fortified, yet nonetheless see-through barrel vault.

" _Hm?_ " Weiss thought caught off guard. He took hold of her hand, his grip tight as he guided her quickly to the other end of the tunnel.

When they came out, the entered the main area of the aquarium. In the center floor was a large, pond-like tank that had four zebra sharks swimming in it. Around it, were five theater-like entrances, each labeled _Open Ocean, The Deep, Coral Reefs, Green Seas_ , and _Coasts_ respectively. "*sigh* Alright, where do we start?"

"Neptune"

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. That…that tunnel was just a little much"

Weiss looked back at the tunnel, then back at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm telling you, I'll be fine"

"… …If you say so" she said. She looked past him to all of the entrances, "Oh let's go to 'The Deep' first. I think that's where they have fish that live at the bottom of the sea"

"Ugh god, I wonder if they have any blobfish"

"Hehe only one way to find out"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"The Black Dragonfish, Idiacanthus atlanticus. It can be found in southern subtropical and temperate oceans down to depths of _two thousand_ meters?!"

"It's stomach does not allow light to be emitted through it, meaning in depths of a thousand meters or more, where it is completely pitch black, you would not be able to see it without the assistance of a flashlight. That's…creepy" Weiss said.

"Definitely. I'm amazed that they found a way to even house these fish in the first place. I mean it's one thing to replicate the temperature of the water they're found in, but the pressure as well? How were they able to do this?" Neptune asked

"Through some technological feat. I wouldn't be shocked if-AAH!" Weiss screamed. As she moved on to the next tank, she was greeted by quite the oddity. It was a snake-like creature, hovering motionless; its eyes were small, but its mouth was _enormous_ and hung agape. "What is that?"

Neptune looked at the description, "A gulper eel, Eury…pharynx pelecanoides, named after is ability to engulf a meal of almost any size"

Weiss furrowed her brow as she moved in for a closer look, "… …Its mouth is bigger than its body. It could probably swallow a watermelon _whole_ "

"Yeah" Neptune said. He looked ahead, noticing they were about to enter the _Coasts_ section of the aquarium. He then looked back at the eel, its unnerving maw still hung open, presumably waiting for prey to swim into it, "Think we can move on? This thing's gonna give me nightmares"

"Okay" Weiss said. They continued on to the next section, coming across a large tank in the middle of the floor with one of the employees standing next to it. "What's this?"

"Why it's a fish tank silly. Ever wonder what a starfish felt like?" the employee asked. She motioned to the tank, home to eight of the mentioned creatures, each half a meter across.

Weiss stepped up to it, her expression filled with curiosity and intrigue. She put her hand in the water, reaching down until the tips of her fingers met one of the stars, "Huh, it's squishy, like a sponge" she said, pressing on it several times, "Wanna try Neptune?"

"Uh…s-sure" he said as he came up next to her. He stared at the surface of the water, at least a foot-and-a-half deep. He then rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, closing his eyes as he dipped his hand in. He grimaced as he lowered it deeper, growing more and more nauseous as the surface slowly creeped up his arm. Finally, his fingers met the texture of the starfish, "Y-your right…it is like a sponge" he said, pulling his arm out immediately.

Weiss was clearly able to notice the distress that caused him, but chose to stay silent about it as they moved on.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Wow" the two awed simultaneously. They arrived at the final exhibit, the main attraction of the entire aquarium. It was a three-story tank, stretching at least two and a half football fields. Within it were schools of a multitude of species: golden trevally, kingfish, grouper, dorado, several leatherback sea-turtles, and many more. But what stood out the most, were the three giant whale-sharks, idly swimming in harmony with the rest.

"…They're so majestic" Weiss said before something caught her eye. In the far upper left corner of the tank, she saw five people in scuba gear enter the tank. "*gasp* Oh my gosh, I think this is it! This is where they let you swim with the fishes! I'm going" she said as she took out her scroll, "Can you take pictures for me while I'm in there?"

"What? You don't want me to join you?" Neptune asked.

She looked at him skeptically, "Really?"

"I'm joking, joking"

"Good, I'm counting on you"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

This was without a doubt the most excited she's ever been in her life. After a brief lesson, she, along with six others, where standing next to the edge of the tank, fully donned in the necessary equipment. "Alright, have fun" the instructor said.

With that, everyone jumped in. Once she was fully submerged, she took in her surroundings; this was a _brand new_ experience for her, not only could she swim next to some of the biggest fish she's ever seen, but she could actually _breath_ under water as well.

She looked down and to her right, seeing one of the turtles coasting by and deciding to get a closer look. " _The leatherback sea turtle, the largest of its kind. This is so cool_ " she thought as she caught up with it. It swam so calmly and nonchalantly, not even acknowledging her existence. She reached out to grab its shell, pulling herself until she was above it, and grabbed the shell again just behind its head, allowing it to tow her along. She then looked to the glass of the tank, seeing Neptune sitting on a bench with her scroll held up.

He waived at her before snapping another picture. It looked like so much fun, and he wished he could be there with her, but the very thought of being in that much water made knots form in his stomach. If he had to be honest, he was somewhat envious of her. She looked so calm, as if the water was her natural environment, and she was such a graceful swimmer as well. Her snow-white hair flowed majestically behind her, and he couldn't help but notice the flippers on her feet. They were stirrup-like, exposing parts of her arches and especially her beautiful heels.

As she continued holding on the turtle, she looked around. The kingfish and groupers were almost, if not as big as she was. And just like the turtle, they weren't afraid of her at all. But her attention was brought back when a shadow loomed over her. When she looked up, her eyes widened; it was one of the whale sharks. She immediately swam up to be beside it, shocked at just how _big_ it was, " _Holy crap, this thing's got to be as big as a school bus! Maybe even bigger! I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_ " she reached out to feel its skin, " _Wow, it feels like sandpaper_ ". She swam up further until she was next to its head, " _And its eyes are as big as soccer balls_ " she thought. She brought up a hand to waive at it, and unexpectedly to her, it opened its mouth widely before closing it again, " _Hahahaha, this is amazing!_ "

* * *

By the time they came back to Beacon's campus, it was 9:30 pm. The sky was pitch black with clouds as it rained heavily, "Alright, we're here" Neptune said, pulling up into a parking spot and turning the car off.

"I had such a good time Neptune. I'm sorry you weren't able to enjoy it as much as I did"

"What do you mean? I had a great time"

"But-"

"I know I seemed anxious at some points, but I was serious when I said I want to get over my fear. And to be able to start at a place like that? Seeing and learning about creatures I never even heard of? Along with the support of someone as caring and considerate as you? I couldn't have asked for a better time"

Weiss blushed; that was the nicest compliment she ever heard, "…Well in that case" she reached down and started unstrapping her sandals.

"What are you doing?"

"You mentioned that this was a test for you right?" she unbuckled her seat belt, lifting her legs in order to turn and rest her feet in his lap, "Since you passed, I'm giving you your reward"

"Hehe, Weiss you don't have t-" she interrupted him by pressing her toes against his lips.

"Just do it~"

After a moment of hesitation, he reached up, taking hold of the back of her foot as he kissed her big toe before working his way down the line. After kissing her pinky toe, he took it in his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"Mmm" she moaned. She spread her toes, encouraging him to give the others the same treatment. But instead, he moved down to her heel, sticking out his tongue to lick slowly up her arch. As he repeated the action, she took a moment to think about how much she loved this. Unlike before, this time it was much more intimate; this was her boyfriend worshipping her feet, worshipping her like she was a goddess or of royal descent.

She smirked as she pinched his nose between her big and index toes, forcing him to breath in her smell. She then lifted her other foot and stuffed three of its toes in his mouth, creating quite the goofy sight. Luckily, they were parked in a pretty secluded part of the lot, meaning they had all the privacy they wanted.

He took hold of her ankles, bringing her feet side by side, kissing her insteps before relishing her smooth, creamy soles. She leaned back against the car door, sighing as she felt him drag his tongue up and down. But when she looked down, her eyebrows rose as she noticed the bulge in his pants, "Wow…you're really excited"

"Hm?" He stopped to look at his crotch, "…s-sorry"

"No need to be sorry~" she lowered her feet until they rested against the bulge.

He looked her in the eye with anticipation, "Are you sure?"

She smirked, "Why wouldn't I be~?"

Once realization hit him, he quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. This made her blush deeply, it was the first penis she ever saw… …in real life anyway. Inquisitively, she sandwiched the shaft between her soles.

"Uuuugh~ fuck"

"Does that feel good?" she asked as she began playing with it.

"Mmm yeah~" he groaned. She alternated between repeatedly squeezing his shaft, pinching and wiggling her toes against the head, and tracing the length with her big toes. Since he was circumcised, she figured she would need lube. She reached inside of her blue satchel, pulling out a bottle of hand-lotion. After uncapping it, she poured some on her arches before wrapping them around his shaft again. Now all nice and slick, she began stroking him in a slow, albeit clumsy rhythm. "Oohhhh fuck, that feels so good Weiss~"

She giggled, he looked so cute as his body became flooded with pleasure. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head back. For her the feeling was…interesting; his member was so warm and hard, and the way in glided between her soles felt more like a massage than the worshipping did.

"Nnnnngh~ W-weiss, I'm about to cum". As he said this, she felt his member begin twitching. She sped up her technique, each foot now alternating going up and down, finding it much easier, "…Ugh….uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh~" he groaned loudly as he orgasmed. Strings of seed shot out of his member, landing on the tops of her feet and her ankles.

"Hmhm, that was fast"

He opened his eyes, "Sorry, that's the first footjob I ever had"

"Have anything to clean up with?"

"Y-yeah, there should be some napkins in the glovebox"

 **To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

"There we go" Ruby said as she secured Yang's bra. She then prepared her black and yellow striped shirt, putting it on starting from her casted arm, pulling it up to her shoulder and holding the neck hole open allowing her to put her head through.

"Thanks sis" Yang said, able to put her left arm through herself, "*sigh* I can't wait to get this cast off"

"Healing takes time Yang; you can't rush it" Ruby said. She put the sling around Yang's cast and strapped it around her neck and her back. She then pulled her mane-like hair from underneath her shirt, brushing it down until it was nice and neat.

"I know, I know. But at least the doc said I'll be able to get rid of this sling pretty soon" *Vmm* *Vmm*, she looked at her scroll: _Hey, I'm outside_. "Dad's here" she said, taking hold of her cane to stand up slowly.

As they exited her room, they saw Weiss and Blake on the futon in the living room. "Hey guys, I'm off to my physical therapy session"

"Oh, okay. Take care" Weiss said. Once the sisters left the flat, she looked back at Blake, "So they want to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, just as a change of scenery. Ilia, Velvet, and Coco are coming too so we can shoot a group clip, maybe a few worship clips too" Blake explained.

"Worship clips on the beach? We'll be in public"

"It'll be fine. It's Sunday, so it shouldn't be that crowded. Plus, Sun and Neptune are bringing a compact grill so we can have a cookout too. It'll be fun"

Weiss took a moment to think, "…Sure, why not? When are they coming?"

"In about half an hour"

"We should probably get ready then"

* * *

"Ahh, a day out on the beach, basking in the sun. I definitely need this" Coco said.

"I agree, especially since you've been cooped up inside with your sewing machine these past few days" Velvet said before eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey what can I say? I love what I do" Coco said as she ate one as well. "Want a pot cookie Weiss?"

"Uh, no I'm good"

"Neptune?"

"No thanks"

She shrugged, "Suit yourselves" she said, splitting the last cookie in half to share with Velvet.

Weiss looked back out the passenger window. They've been driving for almost forty minutes, and they finally arrived. Neptune pulled into an empty parking spot before shutting off the car. As they all got out, another car pulled in next to them, with Sun, Blake, and Ilia coming out of it. "Hahaaa! Alright, it's beach time! Hope you ladies are ready for the _gun show_ " Sun said, taking off his shirt to reveal his ripped upper body.

"*sigh* Nobody cares about how much you work out dude" Neptune said as he took off his shirt as well.

"There's no need to be jealous, you could have muscles like these too if you follow my simple routine"

"Simple?! I'm not a faunus, I can't do seven miles of parkour every day, let alone at _six_ in the morning"

"You don't have to be a faunus, you just need the right motivation"

"*Ahem* if you too are done, can we go now?" Coco asked.

"Heh, sorry. You got the cooler?" Sun asked as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Yeah man, I got it" Neptune said, opening his as well. As he pulled out the cooler, Weiss grabbed the two picnic blankets, while Velvet took out a beach umbrella.

From Sun's car, he pulled out the compact grill and a miniature propane tank. Ilia and Blake helped by grabbing two plastic bags and two foldable lawn chairs. "Okay, let's go"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"You shot a special on the way here? I thought you said you'd never do one in a million years" Weiss said.

Blake blushed, "I know, but Sun promised me they'd grill a red snapper if I did. I never had snapper before so I figured, why not?"

"Do you guys want to see it? I used their new first-person cam to film and it's _pretty_ funny" Ilia said as she took out her scroll. Weiss, Coco, and Velvet gathered around curiously as the video came up; the point-of-view was from the passenger seat, while Blake was in the back, her feet trapped in the space under the headrest.

" _HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAA! NOT THE TOES! *gasp* NOHOHOHOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_ "

" _Aww but they're so_ _ **adorable**_ _, I just want to tickle them forever and ever~_ " Ilia teased, wiggling her fingers in between them.

"Oooo, the fans are gonna _love_ this one" Coco said.

"You have such a cute laugh. How long did you go for?" Velvet asked.

"Only twelve minutes. And I can firmly say…I'm _never_ doing it again"

"Okay ladies, the grill's all set. We have hamburgers, turkey-burgers, vege-burgers, and hot dogs" Neptune said.

"I'll have a hot dog" Ilia said.

"Vege-burger for me" Velvet said.

"I'll have a hamburger" Coco said.

"Me too" Weiss said.

"And gimme a turkey burger" Sun said. Neptune nodded as he started preparing the requested meats. "While we wait, why don't we go ahead and shoot the group clip?"

All of the girls agreed as they situated themselves on the picnic blankets. Ilia was donning her Alexia persona, wearing a black and grey one-piece; Blake wore a maroon lotus-print bikini, with a similar bow wrapped around her cat ears; Weiss wore a black and white striped bikini, her hair braided underneath a woven sunhat; Velvet wore a brown and gold-trim bikini; and Coco wore a black and purple-trim bikini, along with her signature shades. They all sat beside one another, stretching their legs out to present their feet.

"Stunning" Sun said, holding his camcorder with his tail. He sat down in front of them, taking a moment to wipe off the small amounts of sand from their soles. "…Alright…filming in three…two…one…" he pointed at them.

"…*sigh* It's such a beautiful day to be out on the beach. Wouldn't you agree girls?" Ilia asked.

"Oh for sure. I love the feeling of the cool ocean breeze" Velvet said as she wiggled her toes.

"And what about the sand? It's so warm and soft, and the way it sinks between your toes with every step?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, and fortunately for us, we have an obedient little footboy here to lick it all off while we relax" Blake said.

"…Well? You heard what she said didn't you? Get to cleaning pervert~" Coco demanded.

Sun silently chuckled as he moved the camcorder in for close-ups. He started with Ilia's right foot, holding the lens next to her heel and slowly panning up to her toes, imitating the tongue. He moved to her left foot, panning from its toes down to the heel before moving on to Blake's feet, repeating the cycle.

Finally, he reached Coco's feet, panning the length of her soles, "Hmm…that was pretty decent, but I still feel a few grains of sand between my toes. Why don't you go ahead and get in there~" she said as she spread them wide. The others did the same, allowing him to pan back and forth through all fifty toes.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"… …Aaaand that should be good" Sun said.

"Heh, just in time. Food's ready" Neptune said as he flipped the last patty onto a bun. He reached for one of the plastic bags, pulling out the condiments and extra toppings. He then handed them the tray "Bon appetite, and Blake? I'll get started on your fish" he said, opening to cooler to pull out the eyeless creature, still wrapped in plastic.

As soon as Blake saw the large fish, she started drooling, "A-actually, you don't have to grill it"

"What? But it's _raw_ " Weiss said, putting lettuce and onions on her burger.

"I'm a faunus, it's fine" She said, snatching the fish out of Neptune's hands and ripping off all the wrapping. She stared at the dead creature as her feral instincts kicked in, her pupils becoming slits as she bit off a large chunk. "Mmmmm~ I love you Sun" she said before taking another bite.

"Hehe, love you too babe"

As they all started eating, they took a moment to appreciate the setting; waves continuously crashed onto the shore, and the beach itself was barely populated, most of the other occupants far enough away not to be bothersome.

"You know; I've been meaning to ask…how's Yang doing?" Coco asked.

"She's doing good, taking it day by day. Her sister Ruby has been helping her out a lot" Weiss said.

"I didn't know Yang had a sister" Ilia said.

"Well technically, she's her half-sister. She's been staying with us for that past few weeks"

"You have a sister too right Weiss? Is she going to come back and model? The only time we saw her was in the clip where you, Cinder, and Emerald made her laugh like a hyena" Velvet said.

Weiss giggled, "Unfortunately not. I'd be happy to introduce you to her though-"

"*BUUUURP*…*ahem* excuse me" Blake belched having finished the snapper, leaving only the head and skeleton.

"…Well damn kitty" Coco said.

Blake lightly blushed, "…It was really good"

"Mm these burgers we good too, nice job Neptune" Weiss said as they all finished up as well.

"Don't mention it"

"Yeah, that wasn't too shabby. But I'm in the mood for a little dessert~" Coco said, reaching down to caress the tops of Velvet's feet.

"You guys are _seriously_ going to do this? There are people here" Weiss said.

"So? It's not like we're getting nude, she's just gonna give me a unique massage" Velvet said as she lied down on her stomach, propping herself with her elbows and bending her legs. Coco sat behind her, pulling her legs into her lap as she lifted her feet, planting a kiss on her heels.

Weiss looked to her right to see Blake lying down as well, "They can mind their own business" she said, turning her head to Ilia, "You owe my toes and apology for earlier"

"Hehe, of course" Ilia said, sitting behind Blake as she started kissing each digit one by one.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm going for a walk. Wanna come Neptune?"

"Yeah, sure" He said. They both stood up, and started walking to the shore.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Look, there's another one" Weiss said. She walked into a crashing wave that rode up the edge of the shore, picking up a conch shell.

"…Careful, there could be a hermit crab in there"

"Hm…nope, it's fine" she said. She looked out into the open sea, "Hmph, just think…all those different creatures we saw Friday are somewhere out there. I wonder how many crabs used this shell as their home"

"…Uh-huh"

"What's wrong?"

"…It's…you're just so relaxed"

"What do you mean?" she asked, before looking down. "…The water? It's only an inch or two"

"I know… … … … …think you can help me? I-I want to try taking a dip"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Sure". As he came closer she reached out her hands, "We'll just go one step at a time"

He reached out as well, taking hold of her forearms while she held his. He took a deep breath as she started walking backwards, prompting him to go forward. Another wave crashed into the shore, and the water reached up to his ankles. It sent shivers down his spine as he tensed up, "You're okay, I'm right here with you" She encouraged. They went further until the water came up to their shins, and he started to breath faster, closing his eyes to keep his concentration. But once the water came above their knees, he stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't go any further"

"You don't have to apologize. You've made it this far. This was great progress"

He opened his eyes to see her with a smile on her face, her French braid flowing subtly in the breeze. "Yeah…thank you"

"Why don't we head back?"

"Yeah…sounds good"

 **To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: this chapter contains brief explicit content**

 **Chapter 24:**

* * *

Weiss furrowed her brow as tiny droplets of sweat started forming on her forehead. Standing across from her was Pyrrha, donned in fencing gear like she was. Once again, it was the final match of the day, both girls tied two rounds to two, nine points to nine. "Begin!"

As soon as Professor Goodwitch said that, they both took their stances, bouncing on the balls of their feet, trying to anticipate the other's moves. Weiss went on the offensive, stepping forward and throwing a thrust to Pyrrha's shoulder. But Pyrrha stepped back, parrying the strike and retaliating with a thrust of her own, which she managed to dodge with a short hop backwards. Pyrrha followed up with a strike aimed for her ribs, that she was barely to parry as she tried another thrust to her shoulder. But in the blink of an eye, Pyrrha dropped her shoulder, making her miss before she was caught on her side.

"Point! Miss Nikos is the winner!" the professor announced, the rest of the club reacting with shock and awe.

The two combatants removed their masks, "*huff* Good match Weiss"

"Thanks, but I'll get you next time"

"Hehe, I'm counting on it"

* * *

By the time Pyrrha got back to her flat, it was 7:00. Sliding her key through the lock, she entered the living room to see Jaune playing on the PlayStation Four they all shared together, "Hey Pyrrha. How was fencing club?" he asked.

"*sigh* Tough. Weiss is one hell of a fencer; no one has ever given me a challenge like she has"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we ended up going to a tie-breaker round and it came down to the last point" she said as she joined him on the futon. He kept his attention on the TV, his character currently trying to sneak past a robotic dinosaur. She reached down, untying her shoes to slip her feet out, turning to rest them in his lap, "You know what time it is right?"

"*sigh* Your daily foot massage, I know"

"You don't want to rub them?"

He paused the game, "No, I mean yes but…the story was starting to get interesting" he said as he peeled her socks off, starting by kneading his thumbs into her arches.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'll tell you what, since you've been such a good masseuse…" she lifted her feet, "I'll let you have a little sniff"

He was taken aback, "… …Really?"

"Uh-huh, but _only_ for five minutes" she said.

He remained silent as he looked at her feet. Her toes were coated with a clear polish, and her soles were lightly tinted a pinkish hue. He reached up, cupping her heels in his hands as he leaned down, placing his nose under the toes of her left foot and inhaling deeply.

… …It was the best thing her ever smelled; a unique blend of sweat and corn chips that instantly gave him an erection. "Hmhm, you're really something, you know that?" she said, noticing the tent in his pants.

"I can't help it. You have beautiful feet" he said, now sniffing the toes of her right foot. "…this might sound weird but…do you think you can… …smother me with them?" he asked.

Before he knew it, she pressed her feet into his face, "Like this?"

"Mm…mmhm" he mumbled. This had to have been a dream; her soles were warm and as soft as pillows, covering him like a mask. He breathed in again and again, her smell sending him into a state of euphoria. And all the while she looked at him with an amused smirk, slowly wiggling her toes against his forehead.

*click*

"*Gasp! *" they both gasped simultaneously as the door to the flat opened.

"*sigh* this stinks" it was Nora.

"It'll only be for a few days, we'll be able to go again soon" and Ren.

"U-uh, hey guys. I thought you were at tai chi?" Pyrrha said, resting her feet in Jaune's lap to hide his erection while he took hold of the PlayStation controller.

"We were _supposed_ to be, but teach just _had_ to catch the flu" Nora said.

"You can't blame him for that Nora" Ren said.

"But how else are we supposed to spend our daily moment of Zen together?"

"Well I saw a flier on our way back, there's going to be a yoga class at the rec center in thirty minutes. Want to go to that?"

"Hmmm…I guess"

"Jaune, Pyrrha? Would you like to come too?"

The two looked at each other, having almost been caught in an embarrassing position, "…Sure, why not?"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"A yoga class?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, you know as something we can do together as roommates" Blake explained.

"*sigh* I don't know. I just came back from fencing and I'm really exhausted"

"Then perhaps it could help. If you stretch out all the muscles you worked, then you won't be sore tomorrow"

"… …Hmm…I _am_ all caught up with all my classes. Fine, let me get changed first"

"Um…do you guys mind if I come too?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all, but you'll probably want to change into something more comfortable" Blake said.

"Okay" Ruby said. She looked at Yang, "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't sweat it"

With that, Weiss went to her bedroom and Ruby to the bathroom to change. Weiss emerged, wearing a light blue t-shirt with grey leggings, while Ruby wore a red t-shirt with loose fitting sweatpants. "Alright, we'll be back soon" Weiss said.

"See you later" Yang said as she watched them leave, the door to the flat closing gently behind them. "… …*sigh* What to do?" she said to herself. She picked up the TV remote and started flipping through channels, _"…Boring…boring…no…no…no…no...ugh isn't there **anything** on?_" she thought. Unable to find a show to watch, she decided to turn it off.

She took a moment to ponder her options… … ...when a rather dirty thought came to mind. Weiss, Blake and Ruby will be gone for a while, and this was one of the only times since Ruby started staying with them that she was _truly_ alone. She took out her scroll, paging through her apps until she found her secret folder, opening it to reveal a list of videos.

Her cheeks became red as she selected a particular favorite, turning her scroll to the side making it full screen. The video loaded, presenting the titles 'Foot Girls of Vale' and 'A Monkey King Production' before fading to Sun's bedroom. The door opened, showing herself walking in wearing a copper orange blouse, black skinny jeans, and black stiletto heels. She approached his full size bed, turning to sit on the edge. She then snapped her fingers, " _Slaves!_ "

On que, Cinder and Emerald came crawling on all fours, both clad in revealing lingerie. " _I've been shopping all day, and my feet require pampering from being in these heels_ " she said. She scooted back until her legs laid straight out, crossing her ankles.

" _Yes mistress_ " Cinder said submissively. Hearing her refer to her as 'mistress' made a certain heat brew between her legs. She held her scroll with the fingers of her casted hand, allowing her other hand to drift down into her pants.

Back on screen, Cinder and Emerald crawled closer, both reaching up to slip off the red bottom heels, baring her size ten soles. The each held a heel to their nose, taking in the smell as she wiggled her toes, showing off her yin-yang pedicure. After the two had their fill, they turned their attention to her feet, leaning in to plant kisses along her arches, Cinder tending her left foot and Emerald her right.

"Mmmm~" she moaned as she teased her clit. She watched as they started worshipping her feet, distinctly remembering the feeling of their tongues lapping up and down her soles, their warm lips enveloping her toes as they sucked feverishly.

She slipped two fingers into herself, biting her lip as she continued watching. This was so hot to her; the idea of two women submitting themselves to her and obeying her every command turned her on like nothing else. In the video, she had a look of complete disinterest, Cinder kissing her heel while Emerald sucked her big toe, moving down to nibble the ball of her foot.

" _Hey!_ " she shouted, lightly kicking Emerald's forehead, " _no biting_ "

" _I-I'm sorry mistress_ "

" _Hmph… …just don't do it again_ " she warned, caressing Emerald's cheek with her toes, allowing her to continue worshipping once more. And all the while, she sped up the rate at which she pumped her fingers, moaning as she enjoyed every moment.

* * *

"Is this it?" Jaune asked as they approached a large room.

"I believe so" Ren said. They went in, seeing a dozen or more other attendees patiently waiting.

"Oh, hey Weiss. I didn't expect to see you here" Pyrrha said.

Weiss turned around, here eyebrows rising in surprise, "Hey Pyrrha, I didn't think I'd see you here either"

"Hey Weiss" Jaune said.

When she looked at him, her expression became neutral, "…Hello Jaune"

"Alright, good evening everyone" a women greeted as she came in. She had ebony skin, short black hair, and large tiger ears that had two ear rings pierced through her left. Her arms were covered with tattoos that resembled stripes as she gave a warm smile, "I see that we have quite a few new faces, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sienna, and I'll be guiding you all through this yoga session. Now if you would please grab a matt off the rack and get settled, we shall begin"

Everyone went over to the mentioned rack, each grabbing a matt and arranging themselves along the floor, forming two rows of fourteen. "Okay" Sienna said, setting her matt in front of them all, "now then, because we have new faces, we'll be sticking to beginner poses for today. This first one is called Tadasana. Hold your hands out like so…and take nice deep breathes" she said, bringing her feet together and holding her arms to her side with her palms facing out.

Everyone followed her lead, posing like statues and holding it for about thirty seconds, "Very good. Now this next pose is called Vriksasana" Sienna said, clapping her hands together above her head and lifting her left leg, planting its foot parallel to her right, "It's okay if you don't get it right away, just try to keep your balance for as long as possible"

As everyone attempted to mimic her, some of them were able to do so with minimum of effort; but for others like Jaune, it was a different story, _"…Dang it, how is she able to stand on one leg so still like that? I she part flamingo too?_ " he thought. Pyrrha, Weiss, and her faunus roommate were in front of him, and they were all able to keep their balance like it was nothing.

"Aaand relax. This next pose is called the cat pose" Sienna said as she got on her hands and knees, "To start, you want to be in what we call a 'tabletop' position and keep your spine straight. And as you breathe, upon exhaling you arch your back to the ceiling"

Everyone followed, getting down on their hands and knees as well. Once Jaune did so, he looked ahead at Sienna, making sure he was doing it right. But as he did, he couldn't believe his eyes; Pyrrha, Weiss, and Weiss's roommate…were barefoot, their soles facing upward for any and all to see.

He knew he couldn't stare, less he wanted to be noticed, so instead he minimized it to several stolen glances. Pyrrha's feet were still perfect, but Weiss's and her roommates were just as attractive in their own manner. Weiss's were smaller with much paler soles; her toes were very plump, almost like grapes and were polished white while the middle ones were dark blue. Her roommate's feet were the same size as Pyrrha's, but slenderer; her tanned skin gave her soles a coco butter-like complexion, and her toes were polished black with a violet gradient.

"Very good everyone. Now we move on to the plank pose. First, we start off in the downward dog, then simply hold yourself up like you're about to do a push-up" Sienna said giving a demonstration.

As they all did the same, Jaune blushed. All three girls held the position perfectly, the result being their soles stretched taut. He felt an erection threaten to surface, shaking his head as he looked down. " _Come on, you can't get a stiffy_ _ **here**_ _. Everyone will see it. Just think of something ugly. Think of…think of grandma in the shower… … … …ugh, that did it"_ he thought in relief.

"And now we relax into cobra pose. For this, you want to keep your legs flat on the ground, and hold your torso up with your arms" Sienna said.

Once everyone assumed the position, Jaune's eyes drifted again; all three girls' soles faced up once more, Pyrrha and Weiss's roommate pointing their toes, creating a beautiful display of wrinkles. And once again, he felt another erection start to surface, _"... ...*sigh* this is gonna be a long class_ "

 **To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: this chapter also contains brief explicit content**

 **Chapter 25:**

* * *

"Mmmm~"

"Hmhm, these feet make you sooo weak don't they~?" Blake teased.

"Y…y-yeah~" Sun groaned. They were in her room, on top of her bed. He was lying on his back, naked from the waist down, while she was propped up on her side next to him, holding the shaft of his member between the top of her left foot and the arch of her right.

"Of course they do, because these feet _own_ you~" She said, continuously pivoting her ankles side to side, stroking his length.

"… … …Nngh… goddamn Blake. I'm trying to last here" he said as he looked at his crotch, seeing her flawless soles glisten with lubricant.

She giggled, "Close already? You know I don't mind, just give in to it~" she assured. But her words fell on deph ears as she saw him tilt his head back again, closing his eyes as he started taking slow, deep breaths.

She looked at her watch to check the time, figuring she should wrap this up. She sat up, reaching over to hold the base of his member with her hand, lifting her left foot as she pressed the head against her heel. Then, she started dragging it up the length of her sole, reaching her toes before going down again, repeating the action over and over.

"… … …Uuuuuh~ go faster babe" he pleaded. She obliged, scrunching her toes to make wrinkles form along her arch as she dragged him back and forth at twice the speed. "… Ooooohhh~ fuuuuuuuck~" he groaned, his member erupting as a powerful orgasm ravaged his body.

Once he started coming down, she slowed the pace gradually before stopping, the bottom of her foot now glazed with his seed. "…Hehe wow, that was a lot" she said, reaching for a towel to wipe off her hand and feet. She turned to stand up, tossing the towel onto his crotch, "Clean yourself off, Weiss, Yang and Ruby will be coming back soon"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Today's Ilia's birthday? I wish I had known; I would've gotten her something" Weiss said.

"Don't worry, we have surprise planned for her back at our place that you can be a part of. Cinder, Emerald, Coco, Velvet, and another model May will be there too" Sun said.

"Can you give her this card for me? Tell her that I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it" Yang said, handing an envelope to Blake.

"Sure, no problem. Ready to go Weiss? You'll want to cover up your scar" Blake said.

"Are we shooting a clip?"

"Yeah, to celebrate"

"…Alright, let's go"

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment, they entered the kitchen to see Neptune and all the other models around the table; on it, a large jar of Nutella, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of sprinkles, and a stack of paper plates. "Hey, there they are" Coco said.

"Hey Sun, hey Blake. And you must be Weiss; I'm May Zedong" the girl with dark pink hair said, taking off her black beanie.

"Nice to meet you" Weiss said.

"So when's the birthday girl supposed to get here?" Emerald asked.

Blake took out her scroll, seeing a text she just received, "She'll be here in about ten minutes"

"Then let's hurry and get set" Velvet said. She, Coco, and May grabbed all the stuff off the table, taking it into the living room. Everyone else followed suit as May began placing seven of the paper plates on the coffee table.

"Heh, you know, out of all the forms of foot fetish indulgence, this one _definitely_ takes the cake as the oddest" Weiss said as they all sat beside one another on the couch, a section added in the middle to extend its length.

"But you have to admit, it's the perfect gift" Neptune said. All seven girls put their feet up on the coffee table, setting them on the paper plates. He knelt down in front of them, taking the jar of Nutella and twisting the cap off; he then used a butter knife to scoop out a wad, applying it to the bottom of Coco's right foot like a slice of bread.

He did the same with her left foot before moving down the line, "Are we still sure if Ilia will be able to handle this? The poor thing might feint from being too flustered" Cinder said.

Blake giggled, "That would be hilarious"

"Ugh, it's so…gooey" Weiss grimaced as Neptune moved on from her feet.

After he finished with May, he took the bottle of sprinkles, shaking a small amount onto all of their soles. He then took the can of whipped cream, shaking it before spraying across the base of all of their toes, "Aaaand viola!"

*Knock knock kn-knock knock…knock knock*

"Oh perfect, get ready everybody" Blake said.

They heard several steps in the kitchen, "Hello? Is anybody-"

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

"AH! Good lord!" Ilia screamed, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her heart.

"Haha, happy birthday Ilia. Sorry about the scare, but we wanted to celebrate by giving you a special gift" Blake said.

When Ilia opened her eyes, she gasped as she took in the sight. Her entire body, even her eyes turned a blushing red, "Wh-what is this?"

"We figured you might want something a little _tastier_ than the typical cake and ice cream" Velvet said.

Ilia's body transitioned to a bright pink, "…Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am. You can dig in as soon as you get into character" Sun said as he held up his camcorder.

Immediately she changed to her Alexia persona, undoing her ponytail as she knelt down in front of them. She looked back and forth at all the chocolate-coated feet, unsure of where to start as drool seeped from the corner of her mouth. "Okay, filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed at them.

"...Wow guys…I don't know what to say. This has to be the greatest birthday gift ever" Ilia said.

"Don't mention it Lexi we'd knew you'd love it" Coco said.

"And make sure not to miss a spot. This stuff is _way_ too sticky" Weiss said.

"Hmhm, you got it~" Ilia said. She lifted Coco's feet by her ankles, taking a moment to appreciate the cocoa and hazelnut aroma. She started with her heels, licking away the small layers of Nutella, exposing the soft skin beneath. She cupped her lips around her right heel, giving it a hard suckle.

"Ah! Hehehey, watch the teeth" Coco giggled.

"Mmm, sorry. I can't help it" she said, sticking out her tongue to lick from her arch to the base of her toes, removing more of the Nutella along with some whipped cream to compliment. Because the layers on her arches were thicker, several more laps were needed to clean them off entirely. She then went to her toes, sucking each one individually before snaking her tongue between all of them as well. Once she finished, she gave each foot a kiss, both of them now coated with her saliva.

She moved on to Blake's feet, deciding to start with her toes. She opened her mouth wide, stuffing all five from her left foot inside, running her tongue back and forth along their stems to get all the cream. She did the same with her right foot before moving down to the balls, sucking the Nutella clean off while sneaking in a few nibbles, earning another set of cute giggles. After she licked off the Nutella from her soles, she spent a few more seconds worshipping them regularly, Blake's feet being her favorite of the bunch, before moving on to Emerald next.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

"…Uuuuuugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" Ilia said, her face and neck turning a sickly green as she collapsed on the floor. She clutched her stomach, having cleaned all seven pairs of feet spotless.

"…In hindsight…maybe is wasn't so smart to use half of the entire jar" May said, examining the half empty tub of Nutella.

"Was is good at least?" Blake asked.

"Uugh *hick* it was _so_ good" Ilia said. "Can…somebody get me some water?"

"Yeah, I'll get it" Neptune said heading to the kitchen.

"So we're done? Can we go back to Beacon?" Weiss asked as she finished wiping her feet with a wet-wipe.

"No, you can't go yet. If you do, you'll miss out on the cake" Cinder said.

"There's a cake?"

"Yeah. Em and I bought one for the rest of us, it's in the fridge"

"We'll need the birthday girl to blow out the candles" Velvet said.

"Uuuuugh, just go on without me" Ilia groaned.

Neptune came back, setting a glass of water next to her head, "Come on guys, I just took it out" he said. They all followed him back to the kitchen, where a rectangular cake was set on the table; its icing transitioned through all the colors in the rainbow, with the words 'Happy Birthday Ilia' written in white.

"We should bring a slice back for Yang too" Weiss said.

"Good idea, now let's eat" Blake said. She took a knife and began cutting evenly sized pieces, placing each one on a paper plate and handing them out, allowing all of them to dig into the vanilla baked delicacy.

 **To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

* * *

 _"… …_ _Ugh" Winter groaned as she opened her eyes, "Huh? Where am I?" she thought. She tried to move, but realized she couldn't in the slightest. She looked down to see that she was in a strait jacket, and strapped down to an obscure chair. She was sitting upright, a large strap wrapped around her chest, holding her back, while her legs were bare and laid spread out in front of her. Her calves were held down by leather constraints, while her ankles were trapped in a pair of stocks. She furrowed her brow as her cheeks turned red, realizing the only thing keeping her decent was a pair of black panties._

 _"_ _Ah, so you're finally awake" a mysterious voice said._

 _"_ _Who said that?! Where the hell am I?!" she shouted as she looked around the dark room._

 _As if on que, the lights turned on, revealing a man wearing a dark grey suit with a sinister looking mustache, "Welcome miss Schnee, allow me to-"_

 _"_ _Release me at once!"_

 _"…_ _to introduce myself. I cannot tell you my name, but I_ _ **can**_ _tell you that I am a doctor…of sorts"_

 _"_ _I don't care who you are! Let me go!"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, my job at this facility is to extract information from its prisoners. And you, miss Schnee, are going to tell me anything and everything you know about the Atlas military; their plans, weaponry, personnel, et cetera, et cetera"_

 _She scoffed, "Like hell I will"_

 _"_ _I advise you to think deeply about this decision miss Schnee. I have ways of making people like you talk"_

 _"_ _Do your worst! I'll never break"_

 _"_ _Oh I'm quite sure you won't. Atlesian soldiers are known for having unprecedented levels of pain tolerance. However, there is one interrogation method that has gotten me results_ _ **every**_ _time" the mysterious doctor said as he walked closer to her._

 _She watched him with the coldest glare she could muster. He approached the stocks, reaching out to them with a single hand. It was then that she realized she was bare foot, feeling two of his fingers touch the sole of her right before scratching it lightly. She flinched, her cheeks blushing red as she bit her lip, "I see that you're quite sensitive"_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _"_ _There's no point in denying it miss Schnee, it's the human body's natural reaction when being touched in this way" the doctor said stepping away. "Tickle torture. Some find the act ridiculous, but I find it to be one of the most successful, underrated interrogation methods known to man. It leaves no physical marks, and the over-stimulation of the body's sense of touch causes even the toughest minds to crack"_

 _Hearing this made her worry, but she refused to show it, "You're delusional!"_

 _"_ _No miss Schnee, I'm doing my job. But you could easily save yourself the trouble by telling me all"_

 _"… … … …"_

 _The doctor grinned, "So be it". He pulled a remote out of his pocket, pressing a button._

 _She watched as two robotic arms emerged from the stocks, each equipped with round brush heads. Her eyebrows rose in shock as they started spinning, before pressing firmly into her heels. "Mmph!" she snapped her eyes shut, forcing her lips closed. She turned her head to the left, feeling the soft, loose bristles relentlessly kiss her skin, "Mmmm…nngh… …I'm…not… …gonna…tch! Tehehehehahahahahahahahaaa! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahaha!"_

 _Her defenses broke, the brushes moved from her heels, up her arches, and stopped at the balls of her feet, where they moved around in slow, methodical circles. She tried to wriggle her feet, but her toes were tied back, depriving them of mobility. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahahahaaaa *gasp* Stohohohohop! *gasp* Stohohohohohohop! *gasp* Turn them off! Turn them off! Tuhuhuhurn them ohohohohoff!"_

 _The doctor did as plead, pressing the button on his remote; the brushes stopped spinning, but still remained touching her feet. He then walked up to her, "My my, that was fast. So miss Schnee…" he leaned in until they were face to face, "Are you ready to talk?"_

 _She took a moment to catch her breath…before spitting in his face, "Go fuck yourself" she said with a fierce expression._

 _He stepped back, slowly wiping her saliva off his cheek, "…You shouldn't have done that". He pressed the button again._

 _The brushed started spinning once more. She tried holding it together for as long as she could, but her resolve melted away as her lips started to waver, "… …Pffahahahahahahaha! *gasp* Hehehehehehahahahaha!"_

 _"_ _And just to make sure you won't be stubborn again" the doctor pressed two more buttons._

 _To Winter's horror, six more robotic arms emerged, this time at her legs. They were equipped with hand-like attachments, except they had six fingers instead of five, "Hahahahahahaa! *gasp* No! Please! Nohohohohoho!" She begged. But it was too late; they immediately went to work, two of the arms squeezing her knees, two attacking their undersides, and the last pair her inner thighs. "AAAAAAHHH! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHAHAAAA! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"_

 _"_ _I don't like being disrespected miss Schnee, I advise you take some time to think about what you've done. I believe two hours should suffice?"_

 _"_ _NO! NOHOHOHOHOHO! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *gasp* TURN IT OFF! *gasp* TUHUHUHUHURN IT OFF! *gasp* IHIHIHIHI'M GONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIHIE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_

 _"_ _Hmph, you not going to die, you're either going to tell me what I want to know, or pass out. And while you take time to ponder your decision, I think I'll go grab a cup of tea. Have fun~" the doctor said as he walked out of the door._

 _"_ _NOHOHOHO! DOHOHON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T! *gasp* YOU CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she dissolved into crazed cackling. Now all alone, she could do nothing but sit there and take it. She tried to remain focused, tried to keep a shroud of resolve, but the only thing her mind could process were those bristles and fingers, showing no mercy as they sent wave after wave of ticklish agony through her body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *gasp* SOMEBODYHEHEHEHEHE! *gasp* ANYBODYHEHEHEHEHEEE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *gasp* HEEELP MEEEE!"_

"AAH!" She screamed as she sat up. She looked to her left… …and then to right. She was on her bed in her hotel room, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" Dudley asked drowsily, laying down next to her. She looked down at her lap, taking slow, shaky breaths as she hugged herself. Noticing this, he sat up, "Did you have a night terror?"

She turned her head to look at him, before looking down again, "… …Yeah"

"Do you want to talk about?"

"…No"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Dudley. Just go back to sleep" She said. She turned to get out of bed, taking off her silk pajamas as she walked to the dresser.

"…Okay. Just know that I'm all ears if you need it"

She finished donning a fresh set of PJs, "…Thanks" she said, rejoining him in bed. She pulled the covers over herself as she felt him move closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. She invited the embrace, scooting back allowing them to spoon, his presence providing much needed warmth and comfort.

* * *

"Here you are, Grande coffee with cream and three sugars, Grande white chocolate latte, two croissants, and two cinnamon muffins" the clerk said.

"Thank you" Weiss said as she and Winter took their drinks and pastries. They went over to a small table next to one of the coffee shop's bay windows, sitting down in the two chairs.

"So dear sister, what have you been up to these past few days?" Winter asked.

Weiss had taken a bite of one of her muffins before she could answer, taking a sip of her coffee to wash it down, "A lot actually. Last Friday Neptune and I went to the grand opening of New-Vale aquarium. We saw sooo many different creatures; I even got to swim with leatherback sea turtles and whale sharks too"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, look" Weiss said as she took out her scroll. She opened the gallery before handing it to Winter.

She took it as she looked at the first picture, showing Weiss holding onto a large turtle's shell. She flipped to the next to see her swimming next to one of the sharks, making her look like a pilot fish with just how large it was. She flipped to the next to see her holding on to its dorsal fin, giving the camera a peace sign, "Hehe, that must've been fun"

"Like you wouldn't believe" Weiss said, taking her scroll back. "On Sunday, Neptune, Blake, Sun and I went to the beach with a couple other colleagues to film. We also had a cook out and Neptune and I found some beautiful conch shells while going for a walk. And yesterday we celebrated Ilia's birthday; she's another model who's a chameleon faunus"

"A chameleon faunus? Meaning she can change the color of her skin?"

"Not just her skin, her eyes and hair too; it's quite the sight to behold. And you would not believe what we did as a birthday gift"

Winter rose an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

Weiss looked around before leaning in to whisper, "Me and six others had her eat Nutella off of our feet"

"… …That…sounds incredibly unsanitary. Did you at least clean them beforehand?"

"And afterwards, along with having the most delicious vanilla cake"

"She ate _cake_ off of your feet too?"

"No, I mean we all ate cake afterwards, normally"

"Ah, I see"

"So what about you?"

"Me? I haven't been up to much. Although, on Saturday I went out on a date"

"What? You did? With who?"

"Remember Dudley? From Signal Springs?"

"The masseuse?" Weiss asked. A cheeky grin spread across her lips, "Well, well, I never knew you had it in you Winter~"

"Oh hush" Winter said as they proceeded eating their pastries. She finished her first croissant, sipping her latte as she looked out the bay window. Beacon's campus seemed lively today; the sun shined brightly as a number of students were walking to and from classes. But as she continued to stare, her mind began to drift…particularly to last night. "… …Hey Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? And this is _just_ between us, you can't tell _anyone_ else"

"Sure"

"… …*sigh* …Last night…I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I got captured, and while I was held prisoner, this strange man interrogated me. When I refused to cooperate, he subjected me to… ...tickle torture"

Weiss couldn't help but snicker, "Really?"

"Yes really!" Winter quietly shouted, "I was tied down and in a strait jacket, and the strange man used a machine that tickled my feet and my legs all over". She looked down in shame, "…I wasn't able to take it… …and I cracked. I was willing to do or say anything, even if it meant betraying my country. I never felt that scared ever in my life"

Weiss grew a look of pity as she heard the sorrow in her sister's voice, "…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. But it's like you said, it was just a dream. You too good of a soldier to ever be captured like that. You have black belts in judo, karate, and taekwondo, not to mention you're one of sharpest minds in your crew. You have nothing to worry about"

"… …I guess you're right. Thank you Weiss" Winter said as they continued eating their brunch in peace.

 **To Be Continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

* * *

Thursday evening; Weiss, Yang and Blake were relaxing in their flat's living room, while Ruby was in Yang's bedroom working on an essay. "Who is _that_?" Yang asked, looking at a picture Blake showed her on her scroll. In it was a woman with platinum blonde hair who looked remarkably like her; she wore a mid-length lilac dress and had her bare feet propped up, showing off her soles.

"A new model named Salem. She's a friend of Cinder's that she and Emerald recruited" Blake said.

"And she chose purple contacts? Jeez…I think she might be my doppelganger"

"Yeah, but your hair is much more luscious"

"How many models does that make now?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Nineteen, and I think I have an idea of who could be the twentieth"

"Who?"

Blake smirked, "Sienna"

"…The yoga instructor?"

"Yeah. I'm not entirely certain, but I think I saw her copping a few looks at our feet, as well as other students' in the class"

"Are you sure that wasn't just a coincidence?"

"No, which is why I need your help"

"Help? What do you mean?"

"Well you have a few toe rings don't you? Just wear them when we go tonight and I'll wear one of my anklets. Sun will join us too so we can talk to her afterwards if my hypothesis holds true" Blake explained.

"How will you know if it does?"

"Just leave that part to me"

Weiss chose not to question it, "Alright then. I'm gonna get changed"

* * *

"… …*sigh* I thought you said the class started at seven-thirty" Sun said as he fiddled with his tail

"She's probably running late, just be patient" Blake said looking at her watch.

"Ugh, sorry I'm late. Traffic was _abysmal_ " as if on que, Sienna walked into the room, wearing a black and red trimmed sports bra with white and black leggings. Since everyone was already set, standing on their matts in two rows, she brought hers before the front row and laid it out, "…Alright, let's get started. For this class, we will be moving on to some of the more intermediate poses. But for now, let's get warmed up; this first pose is called the crescent lunge. Take a big step forward, and reach up high to the sky" she said giving a demonstration.

Weiss, Blake, and Sun followed her example. They were all in the front row, lined up next to each other. Weiss was wearing a white sports bra with snowflake print leggings, along with a toe ring on each of her feet; Blake was wearing a black menagerian crop top with dark violet leggings, along with a gold anklet around her left foot that connected to a ring on her middle toe; and Sun wore a simple tank top and basketball shorts, his tail sticking straight up like his arms.

"Good. And now we switch to the warrior pose; keep your legs as they are, but turn your upper body and hold your arms out parallel to the floor" Sienna said.

As they all did the same, Blake took a moment to look around. All of the other students were human, meaning she, Sienna, and Sun were the only faunus there. " _Perfect_ " she thought; she and Sienna were cat faunus, and since they both had the ears of their respected animals, it meant they both had super sensitive hearing.

"Good, now keep your arms the way they are, and reach down into triangle pose" Sienna said.

"Mm" Weiss winced as she assumed the position, feeling the muscles along the side of her torso stretch out.

"… … …And switch sides" Sienna said. Everyone did as told, holding the pose for another thirty seconds, "…Aaaand relax. Now let's have a seat" she said as she sat down, everyone else following suit. "This pose is called the bound angle. To do this, bring your feet together and pull them as close to your pelvis as you can, then slowly ease your knees as far down as you can" she said touching the soles of her feet together and bringing them in.

Weiss glanced over at Blake, who gave her a knowing look. She then looked down at her feet pressed together, and slowly fluttered her toes playfully. Blake watched as Sienna scanned through all the students, making sure they were executing the technique correctly. But when she got to Weiss, she paused…her gaze drifting down to her toes for almost two seconds before moving on.

" _Gotcha_ " Blake thought.

"Alright, now we move on to a pose called paschimottana. Don't worry, it sounds more complicated than it is. You simply stretch your legs out in front of you, and lean over to hold your feet. You should feel it in your hamstrings and calves" Sienna said.

" _Oh come on, you're not even trying now_ " Blake thought. As the entire class assumed the pose, Sienna started looking at them all again. But when she got to Blake, she was met with amber eyes, and a cocky smirk. " _Like what you see?_ " Blake asked as she wiggled her toes, her tone softer than a whisper.

"Wha? U-uh…*ahem* okay, this next pose is called the camel pose. For this one you want to get on your knees, and reach back to touch your heels. Your chest should be aimed up at the ceiling" Sienna said with blushing cheeks.

When the class followed, Blake continued, " _I know you can hear me Sienna. I saw the way you were perving on our feet. You have a foot fetish don't you?_ "

Sienna looked at her with an expression of surprise and shock, before averting her gaze, " _…I-I don't know what you're talking about_ " she said in the same tone

" _I think you do. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. But I_ _ **do**_ _have an opportunity for you; see me after class_ " Blake said.

Sienna rose a confused eyebrow, "… … _Fine_ …aaand relax" she said before moving on.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Very good class. That wraps up today's session" Sienna said. Everyone started to pack up, taking their matts and rolling them up, heading to the back of the room to set them on the large rack.

"*sigh* Well that was pleasant. My body definitely feels looser" Sun said as he put his matt up.

"So? Was your 'hypothesis' true?" Weiss asked Blake, putting hers back as well.

"Yup" Blake said. As the rest of the class departed, she looked over at Sienna at the other end of the room, drinking from a water bottle, "follow me" she said. The three of them went over to approach her, "Hey Sienna"

Sienna's left ear flicked before she turned around, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if we could have a word with you in regards to your… _unique_ attraction" Sun said.

Sienna grew a look of disbelief, before giving Blake a nasty glare, baring her teeth as a menacing tiger growl emanated from her throat. "I _thought_ you said you weren't going to _tell_ anyone"

Weiss was taken aback; her growling was louder than she could have imagined as it echoed off the walls, making her slightly worry, "I know, I know, but just hear me out. These two are my colleagues and we wanted to discuss a job opportunity for you" Blake explained.

"RrRrRrRrRrRrRr what the hell are you talking about?"

"We run a foot fetish website, and we were wondering if you'd like to come model for us" Sun said.

Sienna ceased her growling, looking at all of them dumbfounded, "… …Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am"

A blush grew on her cheeks, "… ...What does it entail?"

"We take pictures of our feet, shoot videos where we either show off our feet, have our feet worshipped, or if you're feeling bold, have them tickled mercilessly" Blake explained.

"…And by worshipped you mean…someone grooms your feet?"

"Uh-huh, you could it too if you're into that. But be mindful, there's absolutely no sexual activity whatsoever"

"… … …Okay I'll do it, but there's a problem. What about my tattoos? My ears?"

"You can just wear long-sleeved shirts, and Blake usually covers her ears with a bow" Weiss said.

"A Bow? No way"

"Hmm, perhaps we could use eyeliner to make your ears entirely black; along with the colored contacts, people will probably think you're a panther" Blake suggested.

"You wear contacts?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how different they can make you look"

Sienna chuckled as she shook her head, "You guys really thought this through, huh? Where do you go to shoot?"

"My apartment in Signal Heights, suite three-twenty-six. Are you free tonight? We can have you sign a contract and do an introductory photoshoot if you want. It should only take fifteen minutes" Sun said.

"Heh sure, mind if I follow you there?"

* * *

"…Alright, that should be good" Sun said.

"Really? That was easy" Sienna said as she took her feet off the table; she had on a white and grey track jacket, and her ears were colored black while her eyes were a jade green.

"Told ya. But pictures are just for previews; if you want to make money, you'll have to shoot a clip"

"Does it matter what kind of clip?"

"Nope. It's up to you"

"Okay" Sienna said. She blushed as she looked at Weiss and Blake, "…Do you think…I can worship either of your feet?"

Weiss shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind"

"I'm good thanks" Blake said, going to the kitchen to sit at the table.

Weiss took a moment to put on her contacts, her hair already being braided and her scar covered, before she joined Sienna on the couch. She lifted her legs, turning to rest her feet in her lap, "Alright, and remember to call each other by your aliases. Filming in three…two…one…" Sun pointed at them.

"Well Amani, it's so good to have you apart of the team" Weiss said.

"Thanks Lily. I appreciate you willing to have me" Sienna said.

"You know…I've had a pretty long day today. You don't mind giving my feet a little pampering do you?" Weiss asked, lifting her feet and wiggling her toes.

Sienna stared at them, "Not at all" and reached out to take hold of them. "They're gorgeous" she said, using her thumbs to feel how smooth her soles were.

"Thanks. I make sure to get pedicures at least once a week" Weiss said.

Sienna brought them closer to take in their smell, burying her nose in between her toes. She then began to nuzzle them, purring loudly as she rubbed her face all over. Weiss chose to lie down, resting her head on a pillow propped on the armrest. Sienna moved up to her toes, giving each of them a kiss on the pad, before going down to the heel of her right foot, sticking out her tongue to lick up its soles.

"Ah! Oh my god, aaaah~! Wait!" Weiss shrieked.

"Does it tickle?" Sienna asked curiously.

"Yes. Was that your tongue?"

"Yeah, I'm part cat remember?" Sienna said before continuing.

"No! Don't! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahaaa!" Weiss laughed. Sienna's tongue felt like prickly sandpaper. She tried to pull her feet away, but Sienna refused to let go; her grip on her ankles was as tight as iron, and she wrapped her legs around her knees, locking her in place. "Stohohohohop! *gasp* Stohohohohop! *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahaaa!"

"Mmmm~, I will when I've had my fill~" Sienna taunted, worshipping on with little end in sight.

 **To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

Friday morning. Sun entered his apartment drenched in sweat, his t-shirt hanging around his neck like a rag. "*whew* Man, I loooove me some free running"

"Morning Sun. I made some breakfast" Neptune said from the kitchen table, eating a plate of French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"*huff* Thanks man" Sun said as he made himself a plate. Once set, he joined Neptune at the table, "So…what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I have to go to work. For the site, Neo, Ciel, Penny, Neon, and Gwen should be stopping by to film"

"Awesome. You know, I was thinking about trying-"

 _Born with…no life; into sub-ju-gation! Trea-ted…like a…worthless an-i-maa-_

"Hey Blake" Sun answered. "…I just got back from my workout, why?... …W-what? … … … ...A-are you serious? … …Okay okay, just calm down… … …Alright I'll be right there…Love you too" he hung up, setting his scroll on the table as he sat back in his chair, a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"What is it?" Neptune asked curiously.

Sun looked at him, "… …Blake's gone into estrus"

Neptune nearly choked on his food, "*cough* *cough*, What!?"

"She's gone into-"

"No, I heard what you said. Are you serious? I thought that only happened…oh…she's a cat faunus"

"Yeah. Apparently after a few months a cat faunus turns twenty-one, they go into heat for the first time"

"And she'll need you to mate with her until her cycle ends?"

"… …Yeah"

Neptune busted out laughing, "Hahahaha, well have fun with _that_. I remember watching a lion documentary where they said a lioness could mate a _hundred_ times a day, for at least four to five _straight_ "

Sun remained silent…unsure of how to respond.

 _Born with…no life; into sub-ju-gation! Trea-_

"Hello? Yes, I'm coming. Okay…okay, bye" he hung up again before standing with his plate, "Looks like I'll have to take this to go"

"Heh, good luck bro"

* * *

*Knock knock knock* Sun knocked the flat's door. He waited for someone to answer as he held two plastic bags, one filled with energy drinks, the other with four boxes of condoms.

The door opened, revealing Weiss, "Hey Sun. Blake's in her room"

"Thanks" he said as he entered. Weiss went to sit back down on the couch while he went to Blake's bedroom door. Out of curiosity, he put his ear to it…only to hear mewling coming from the other side. *knock knock*, "Blake?"

Seconds later, it opened, revealing Blake in her grey yukata; her cheeks were bright red and her cat ears were flat against her head, "Sun~?"

"Hey, how you holding-Mmph!" she interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she dragged him inside, closing the door behind them.

Weiss shook her head; " _Good luck_ " she thought, putting in her earphones as she opened her psychology textbook to begin reading.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"… …Hmmmm… … …Jaune? What am I supposed to do here?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked at the TV screen, "You have to manipulate the Divine Beast's trunk all the way up so that the water pours onto the mill"

"...Ooooohh, okay" she said as she followed his advice.

Meanwhile, he turned his attention back to his task at hand, carefully applying a coat of rose-gold polish to the last of her toes. He placed the miniature brush back in its bottle, twisting it shut, before lifting her feet to blow the polish dry. This was the last step of her pedicure; after scrubbing her feet with soap and water in the big bowl on the floor, using a pumice stone to exfoliate, and rubbing them down with peach scented lotion, he could finally appreciate the fruits of his labor. Her soles were as smooth as a baby's bottom, and the nail polish complimented her skin tone perfectly. Once he finished blowing, he kissed the top of each foot.

"Did you just kiss my feet?"

He removed the toe separators as he started massaging them, "…Sorry"

She looked back at the TV to continue playing, "… …I didn't say stop"

Hearing this, he looked down as he lifted her right foot by its arch and ankle, pressing his lips against her skin once more. He repeated the action, pecking her foot up to the top of her ankle, then down just before her toes, the scent of fresh nail polish intermixing with that of the peach lotion.

Back on screen, Pyrrha activated the second to last terminal located at the end of the mechanical monster's trunk, now making her way back inside of the creature. "Huh, I didn't even notice how the music changes"

"Yeah, all of the Divine Beasts have dynamic sound tracks. With every terminal you activate, more and more instruments get added to the melody"

"That's very interesting" she said. She felt him lift her left foot, holding it up with her right and proceeding to kiss their tops. It felt nice, if she had to admit; his lips were soft, and his warm breath sent gentle waves of ease and comfort through her body, allowing her to concentrate more on the game. "Hey Jaune? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Lay on your back with your head right here. I want you to be my footrest" She said, using her foot to pat the futon cushion in front of her.

"…Sure" he said before getting into position. With his legs hanging off the futon's armrest, he rested his head down, looking up to see her beautiful soles hovering inches above him, before descending to rest on his face. He couldn't have asked for anything better; her plump heels were on his forehead, her toes caressed his chin, and her high arches formed a neat little bowl, cupping his eyes, nose, mouth and cheeks.

In the game, Pyrrha activated the last of the terminals and started heading to the room where the boss was supposedly located. When she got there, she walked up to examine the large glowing…thing at the other end. Her character held up a tablet-like device to it, before a dark spirit emerged from within, floating behind her character and materializing into a demonic monstrosity that had a large glowing spear for a hand.

"Alright, I'm at the boss. Any tips on how to beat this guy?" she asked, setting her feet aside so he could see the screen.

"Use arrows to hit its eye to stun it. It also has ice attacks, so you'll want to have cryonis equipped so you can deflect them"

"Thank youuu~, you're the best" she said before smothering him underfoot once more.

He was so aroused. She began to rub his face with her feet, mushing and playing with his skin like cookie dough. His erection yearned to be touched, _yearned_ to be relieved of this sexual tension, but he doubted Pyrrha would allow him. Although…if she was willing to let him kiss her feet, then perhaps…

He reached towards his face, holding her feet by the sides of her arches to lift them slightly. He was able to see all the details of her soles, every wrinkle, crevice, and miniature print that made them unique. He stuck out his tongue, pressing it against the ball of her left foot, and licking all the way up to her heel.

… …No objection. He did the same with her right foot, making sure to go slow to savor her flavor, even if there was a faint trace of lotion. He licked again, stopping at her heel to suck on it lightly, before moving to her other heel to do the same.

Pyrrha blushed from the odd sensation. In the game, she shot the demon in its eye, knocking it to the ground again. She then took out her sword to hit it with another barrage of attacks, making it cry out in pain before going into its second phase. It teleported to the center of the room before conjuring water to flood it, leaving only four rectangular footholds. "Alright, what do I now?"

Jaune paused momentarily, "The same strategy really. Oh, and I think shock arrows do extra damage" he said as he went back to worshipping her feet. He kissed her arches before moving down to her toes, flicking his tongue against their undersides.

"Hehehe don't do that, that tickles"

"Sorry" he moved up slightly to the balls of her feet, bathing them like he did her heels.

She furrowed her brow, the boss hit her hard with a swipe of its speared hand, knocking her into the water. She swam to the closest foothold, making sure to drink a potion to recover the health she lost, and jumping to another to avoid the demon's ice projectiles. She saw an opening, quickly drawing another shock arrow with her bow, and sniping its eye. It fell in front of her, allowing her to hit it with one more combination, depleting the last of its health bar. "YES! First try!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist in victory. She watched the monstrosity howl in pain, before exploding in a rather gruesome burst of shadows. She then looked at her feet, seeing Jaune with his eyes closed, passionately licking her arches, "You know, I think you should be my footrest whenever I play this game. You seem to bring good luck when you do it"

"Sure, I'd love to" he said. He began to sit up, but she pressed her foot on his forehead, forcing him back down.

"I'm not done playing~"

"Ngh, sorry"

She giggled as she looked back at the TV, feeling his tongue lap away at her soles again. "…Nice job with my nails by the way"

"Mmm thank you" he said. After several more kisses, he decided to take a break, allowing her feet to rest on his face as he sighed in content. This was heaven.

 **To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: Chapter contains explicit content**

 **Chapter 29:**

* * *

"Zzzz… …Zzzz…. …Zzzz…"

"…Sun"

"…Zzzz… …Zzzz…"

"Suuuun~" Blake whined, shaking his shoulder

"Mmm, what?" he asked drowsily.

"Another one~"

"…*yaawn* Blake, I just need _one_ more hour of sleep. Can you hold out for a little longer?"

"Noooo~" she whined.

"… …*sigh* Alright" he turned to lay on his side, reaching down between her legs.

"Mmmhm~" she moaned as she felt his hand caress her lips. She broke into purring as she moved closer, feeling his thumb rub her clit while his index and middle fingers penetrated her, pumping in and out rhythmically.

Sun blushed, her breasts pressed up against his chest as she nuzzled the side of his neck. He felt his hand become slick and her hips start to buck, "Ngh, I'm almost there~" she moaned. He rubbed her clit faster and now curled his fingers with every thrust, "*pant* *pant* Ugh, I'm *pant* I'm gonna *pant* *pant* *pant* *meeeOOOOW~*"

Once she came down from her orgasm, her whole body relaxed. She looked up at him, "*pant* …Thanks"

"Sure…" he said. If there was one thing he could appreciate about her heat cycle, it was that her sexual urges, although randomly occurring, allowed her to climax much faster than normal. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to enshroud him once more.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Several hours later, and he opened them again, only this time _much_ more rested. "*yawn* Huh?" his gaze was met with an obsidian pedicure, Blake's toes mere inches from his face. "…Hey Blake, are you-huuuu~"

Under the sheets, she sucked the tip of his member, before bobbing her head twice down its shaft. "Another urge" she said lifting the covers off of them both, "And you have morning wood, so let's do it now~" she turned him on his back and straddled his legs.

"Alright, alright, let me cover up first" he reached over to the nightstand, taking out another condom from its box. Ripping off the wrapper, he began putting it on, Blake watching hungrily as he did so.

Once protected, she got into position, aligning her sex before descending on his length. Taking it in entirely, she tilted her head back as a cat smile spread across her lips. She then started bouncing up and down, gyrating her hips and purring as she did, "Ffffuuck~ "

"You like that~?" she asked as she looked at him, her eyes filled with lust.

"Mmhm~" he moaned as he took in the sight. She had a perfect body; exquisitely sculpted hips, a beautifully toned stomach, and cute perky breasts that she proceeded to squeeze and fondle, giving him quite the show. He looked at his crotch, watching as she continued to hump. Even though they had sex multiple times, the feeling was still indescribable; she was so wet, and the way her lips gripped around him…he couldn't even find the words.

He looked up again to see her reach down, her hands feeling his washboard abs, before moving up to his chest, her thumbs playing with his nipples. "You're so hot baby~" she said.

"Heh, that's supposed to be _my_ line~"

She smirked, leaning down so they could exchange a passionate kiss. When they parted, she sat up again to resume her riding, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. "Ohhh my god~" Sun moaned; her grip tightened as she went faster, and soon enough, both were sent over the edge. With another mewl and a guttural groan, they shared a moment of ecstasy as they climaxed together, each being overwhelmed by their respected orgasms.

When she got off, she lied down beside him, "*pant* *pant*…I'm hungry"

"*sigh* Me too, want me to go get breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, take my student ID, you'll be able to get anything from the dining hall"

"Awesome, I'll go after I freshen up really quick"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Man I tell ya, it feels _so_ good to finally get that sling off" Yang said, demonstrating the regained mobility of her right arm.

"Glad to see you're healing nicely. Now all that's left is that cast and walking boot" Weiss said.

"Yeah, and now that you can move your arm again, you don't need my help anymore" Ruby said.

"That's true, but you were a wonderful assistant sis"

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" Weiss asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah, my dad will be picking me up in about an hour"

"Did you pack?" Yang asked.

"No not yet. I'm about to right now" Ruby said before scarfing down the rest of her breakfast. "Can I have your keycard?"

"Sure, here you go. We'll be up there in a little bit" Yang said. After Ruby took the card and headed back, she and Weiss continued to eat in relative silence, the only noise coming from other students in the dining hall talking, and the few TVs that aligned the walls.

"Sup guys" Sun said as he joined them. He set down two plates, one with scrambled eggs, toast and sausages, the other with crepes and caviar.

"Hey Sun, how goes the marathon?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin.

" _Peachy_. *sigh* I swear, I love Blake, but just need like…fifteen minutes away from her" he said as he began eating, "I see you're not in a sling anymore"

"Yup, and as soon as this cast and boot come off, I'll be ready to get back in front of the camera. I'm thinking about doing a special as my first clip back"

"Ugh, why?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's exhilarating. Just the rush of adrenaline from being forced to laugh uncontrollably"

"But it's _torture_ "

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I had a taste, back when Ilia _attacked_ me unknowingly, and recently when Sienna refused to stop licking me with that _ridiculous_ tongue of hers"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious. But I'll tell you what, if you _do_ decide to give it a try, I'll do it with you. You can even have half of my pay" Yang offered.

Weiss remained silent as she thought it over, "… … …We'll see" she said before resuming to eat.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"But we have…a…dream to caaatch~, and we caaaannot waaaaiiit~! … …Truuuust the waaaay we're maaaade~! The sparrow's born to fly…the…moun…tain's towerrrrrr~!" Ruby sang to herself as she packed.

"Are you leaving?" Blake asked.

When Ruby saw her, she pushed her headphones down around her neck, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you leaving?" she asked again, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Yeah, now that Yang's healed up enough to do things on her own again"

"I see. Well it was nice having you here. Hope to see you again next school year" Blake said, taking a sip as she headed back to her room.

"Same" Ruby said. " _Alright, clothes are all packed…toiletries…all that's left are my school supplies_ " she thought as she walked to Yang's room. She went over to her desk, opening one of the drawers to take out several notebooks and a binder. But as she took the binder out, she did a double take as something caught her eye. At the bottom of the drawer, peeking out from under an envelope…was a check.

" _What's this?_ " she thought as she moved the envelope aside. The check read: _300 Lien, Yang Xiao Long, Monkey King Productions_. " _What? She's an actor? That's so cool, why didn't she tell me?"_ she took out her scroll, curious about the kind of films this company produced.

She did a quick search, but rose an eyebrow in confusion at the first result that showed. _"…Foot girls of Vale?_ " she looked at the small description, " _home to the cutest models… with the sexiest pairs of feet in all of Vale? Brought to you by… …Monkey King Productions_ "

…She tapped the link, watching as it redirected to the website. It was elaborately designed, using fancy coloring and graphics for the interface. The home page showed several pictures of women with their feet on display, "… _What is this?_ " she saw a tab labeled 'Models' and tapped on it. Surely enough, it showed a list of models, along with a picture accompanying each name. She wasn't able to recognize any of them, but halfway down…she saw one with long golden locks tied in a ponytail… …the same way Yang usually tied hers. The name read 'Chanel' and she had rich orange eyes complimented with eyeliner. She also wore a white blouse with a pair of skinny jeans, and had her bare feet propped up towards the camera.

"Ruby? Have you finished packing?" she heard Yang ask. She came in, no longer needing the assistance of a cane to walk.

"Yeah, I just finished. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is this you?" she asked as she held up her scroll.

Yang looked the screen in utter disbelief, "…U-uh no, of course not. Heh, where did you even find that picture?"

"…You're lying"

"What? No I'm not. What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I don't know, maybe this check written out to you for three hundred lien?" Ruby said, taking the check out from the drawer and showing her.

"… … …Okay yes…that's me"

"You're a foot fetish model?"

"Yes! Yes, alright? I film foot fetish porn. Go ahead and laugh, yuck it up, make fun of me"

"…Why would I do that? I think it's pretty cool"

"…Huh?"

"I mean think about it, you made _three hundred_ lien just for showing off your feet? That's pretty nuts"

Yang blushed, "Well I'm glad you think so, that's the main reason why I'm doing it. It's pretty much effortless and the checks almost never stop coming"

"How did you make your eyes orange? Because apart from the ponytail I couldn't even tell that was you"

"We used colored contacts, it helps keep our identities anonymous"

"Ohhh, that's really smart. Does Dad know?"

"No, and you can NOT tell him"

"… … …Is it because of the fight you had?"

"…Yes. I just don't want him to think lesser of me than he already does"

"Don't say that. He loves us both"

"You weren't there. The things that he said to me, I will _never_ forgive him for"

"But he's trying to make amends now"

"I _know_. *sigh* Look…just don't tell him okay? Can you do that for me?"

"…Sure sis"

*Vmm* *Vmm* Ruby looked at her scroll, "He's here"

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Yang said, using her good arm to pull Ruby into a hug. "I love you. So much"

"I love you too". They shared the gesture for several moments before finally parting, "Facetime later tonight?"

"Hmhm, of course" Yang said, watching as her little sister gathered her belongings to make her way out of the flat.

 **To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

* * *

"Hahahahahahahaa *gasp* AH! *gasp* NO! NOHOHOT THERE! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Cinder guffawed. She was sitting on the bed in Sun and Neptune's guest room; her feet were locked in the stocks with her toes strung back, while her wrists were handcuffed and tied to the top of them.

In the two chairs sat Emerald and Salem, each using a set of markers to draw on Cinder's soles, "Stop squirming, you're gonna ruin my picture" Salem said as she gripped her heel, scribbling a particular spot in her arch to fill a shape.

"HAHAHAHAHA SCREW YOUHUHU! *gasp* RRRR! GOHOHOD DAMMIT! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Allllllmost done" Emerald said, dragging her marker back and forth across the base of Cinder's toes. "Aaaaand finished" they both stopped drawing.

"Hehehehehehehe…heh…*huff*…*wheeeeww*" Cinder wheezed, drooping her head in utter exhaustion.

"What do you think?" Emerald asked.

Salem looked at Cinder's left foot. On it was a picture of two stick figures playing catch in a grassy field, along with a small house in the background, a blue sky, clouds and a big yellow sun. "Looks good, how do you like mine?"

Emerald looked at Cinder's right foot. It was decorated with four cat faces and a multitude of paw prints scattered all over. "Hehe, that's really cute"

"Why thank you"

"*huff*…*huff*…Are you two _done_ now?" Cinder asked.

"Yes Cynthia, we're done…but we have to clean your feet again~" Emerald said with a sly grin.

Cinder grew a worried looked, "No…no, please not again"

"But your feet are covered with ink, we can't have you walking around and staining the floor" Salem said as they reached down into the bucket of soapy water on the floor, each pulling out a brush.

"It's okay. I-I can clean them myself after you let me out"

"Now now Cynthia, that would be discourteous of us. We're your friends, we have to clean up the mess we made" Salem said as they started scrubbing her soles.

"AAAHAHAHAHA! FUCK! *gasp* FUHUHUCK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *gasp* PLEASE STOP! *gasp* PLEHEHEASE! *gasp* HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Cinder cackled, tears streaming from her eyes as she thrashed about in a useless attempt to escape.

Meanwhile from behind the slightly cracked door, Weiss watched on in silence, unsure of how to feel. " _If you_ _ **do**_ _decide to give it a try, I'll do it with you. You can even have half of my pay_ " she recalled Yang's words. She turned to walk back to the living room, " _I just don't know if it's worth it_ " she thought.

On the couch sat Neptune, along with a girl that had pink and brown hair with bright pink eyes. Her feet were resting in his lap as he massaged them, rubbing his palms against her soles before stopping, "Alright, that should be good" he said, pressing a button on the headband camera to stop recording.

"*sigh* That felt great" the girl said, sitting up and sliding her feet back in her flats. She looked at Weiss, "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend who's willing to give you foot rubs. My boyfriend _hates_ feet, even after I get pedicures"

Weiss chuckled, "Well I'm even more lucky that he has the hands of a professional masseuse"

"Can't argue with that" the girl said as she took her contacts out, revealing chocolate brown pupils. She put them away in their small case and stood up, "Alright, 'til next time"

"Later Neo" Neptune said as she made her way out of the apartment.

Weiss took Neo's place on the couch, setting her feet in his lap as well, "Is Ilia on her way?"

Neptune checked his scroll, "Uh-huh, she just got off work and should be here in about twenty minutes"

"Great, and you can rub my feet until she does"

"Heh, you read my mind. Ready?"

"Mmhm" she hummed, lying down as she took out her scroll.

"Okay" he said, turning to face her and crossing his legs. "Starting in three…two…one…" he pressed the button on the headband camera to begin filming. He then looked down at her feet, his hands caressing their tops as he appreciated the sight of her soft, pales soles beside one another. He pressed against the back of her toes, cuing her to curl them.

And she did, displaying a number of wrinkles and showing off her new pedicure as well. This one was a bit more gothic in design, each toe alternating between black and white, while her big toes had scarecrow faces on them. He ran his thumbs down her arches, blushing as every wrinkle they passed stretched and reformed. He then picked up her right foot, pressing his thumbs hard into her heel and walking them up.

She lightly winced from the pressure he applied, feeling his thumbs dig into her arch. But once he reached her toes, she relaxed. He held her big and pinky toes, pinching them, twisting them, and wiggling them back and forth as if playing 'this little piggy'.

A smile crept on her lips from the ticklish sensation. As he moved on to her index and ring toes, she had to fight back a snicker as she kept her attention on her scroll. She was currently reading a book Blake recommended to her; 'The Man with Two Souls', a tale of…well, a man with two souls, each of them fighting for control over their body. She was on chapter five, and already it was exceeding her expectations; currently, one of the main characters had arrived at a place called 'The Domain of Light', making her way to the sacred fountain of life and creation. There she fell to her knees, crying as she begged and pleaded for the God of Light to bring back her husband, who had died unexpectedly from a terminal illness.

Meanwhile, Neptune had worked his way up her left foot, playing with her toes like he did her right. Once done, he reached over to the coffee table to grab a bottle of massage oil. Twisting the cap off, he poured a generous amount in his hands, before rubbing the lubricant into her feet. He made sure it was evenly applied, lathering her heels, balls, arches, and running his fingers between every toe.

He then held her feet up together, savoring this great shot of her soles glistening in the light. She looked at the camera, raising an eyebrow as she spread and fluttered her toes, "Did I tell you to stop?"

He smirked, setting her feet down to resume massaging. She sighed, his fingers now gliding up and down her slick skin; and as he rubbed, the oil began to warm up, stimulating her nerves to make it feel even better, "Mmmm~, that feels good"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"You two owe _big_ time. Ugh, I think I need to put ice on my cheeks" Cinder said as she rubbed the sides of her face.

"Oh you're such a drama queen. Look, why don't we head down to the Crow Bar? First rounds on me" Salem offered.

"You mean the first _three_ rounds, right?"

Salem rolled her eyes, "Sure"

"Good, let's go"

"See you later Sun" Emerald said.

"See ya, don't get too drunk now"

"No promises" Cinder said as they left.

"*sigh* Alright, Ilia? Weiss? You guys ready?" Sun asked.

"Absolutely, I'm always ready" Ilia said as she assumed one of her personas, her hair turning orange, eyes hazel, and skin white with freckles on her face.

"Yeah I'm ready. So I just have to pretend to be asleep?"

"Uh-huh, simple right?" Sun asked.

"Hmph, that's an understatement" Weiss said, sprawling out on the couch and pulling a blanket over herself. She laid on her side, facing the back cushions as she closed her eyes.

Ilia walked into the kitchen as Sun held up his camcorder, "Okay, filming in three…two…one…"

When he started, she approached the living room doorway, "Hey Lily, I'm…oh" she paused, noticing her friend was 'fast asleep'. She bit her lip as mischievous grin grew on her face. Eagerly, she slipped off her flip flops and quietly tip toed over to the couch before kneeling down. She looked over at Weiss, watching the blanket slowly rise and fall as she 'slept'. She then looked back at the end of the wool and silken cloth, hesitantly reaching out to lift it back, revealing Weiss's feet.

"Gorgeous" she whispered. Her expression was that of a kid in a candy store, leaning in to smell their wonderfully pungent odor. She planted a soft kiss on the arch of her right foot, grinning as it made her toes twitch. She then moved to its heel, cupping her lips around it while her tongue swirled all over its curvaceous skin.

"Mmmm~" she never got tired of this taste, the signature saltiness of foot sweat with the tanginess of the skin itself. She stuck out her tongue and licked her sole up to her toes, before flossing it between each one.

Weiss quietly sighed to herself. She had to admit, out of all the people who worshipped her feet, Ilia was definitely the best. The way she gave each toe equal attention, licking them thoroughly, sneaking in kisses here and there, and how she started sucking on them two at a time, it was absolutely sublime. " _Mmm, Neptune's gonna have to step it up for sure_ "

Ilia was practically melting on the inside. The toes were without a doubt her favorite part; each of them were like little fleshy lollipops that never went away. And while she was lost in her own world sucking one of Weiss's big toes, Sun took the opportunity to get shots of her own feet as well. She was sitting on her heels, resulting in her soles being taut; he lowered the camcorder, getting close ups of her arches, heels, and panning around to get a peek of her emerald pedicure.

As minutes ticked by, she continued worshipping with unwavering enthusiasm, evenly coating Weiss's soles with saliva while she kissed their insteps as if they were long lost lovers. When she decided she had enough, she used the blanket to gently dry her feet, afterwards burying her face into her soles to take several more intoxicating breaths. Finally, she let up and quietly stood, "Until next time Lily~" she whispered as she walked away.

"Aaaand we're good" Sun said.

Weiss opened her eyes and sat up, "Well that was pleasant"

"Hmhm, why thank you" Ilia said.

"All done?" Neptune asked coming in from the Kitchen.

"Uh-huh"

"Cool. So Weiss, I have the day off tomorrow. Would like to go out and maybe get some lunch?"

"Sure. But I have classes tomorrow, so we'll probably have to eat somewhere on campus"

"No problem. Ready to go?" he asked, taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Sun? Ilia? Have a good night" Weiss said.

"You too"

"Yep, see you soon" Sun said.

 **To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

* * *

"WEISS!" Winter screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked around, realizing she was once again in her hotel bedroom. "*pant*…Oh my god" she couldn't believe what she just dreamt about. It was awful…cruel…and worst of all… …it felt so _real_. She wiped away tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked in concern, sitting up as well.

"… …No…" she said.

"Another night terror?"

"… …Worse"

"…What happened in it?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked at him, and he noticed that her eyes were bloodshot, "… …It was terrible. I-I dreamt that my sister and I were captured by a terrorist group. They…th-they tortured her right in front of me, whipping her until she was a bloody mess. S-she screamed so much, begging for mercy…crying my name. And all the while…I was tickle tortured. I-I was forced to _laugh_ at her suffering" she explained as more tears fell.

Dudley couldn't believe his ears. He pulled her into hug, "I'm sorry…but it's alright. It was just a dream; you and Weiss are safe"

"*sniff* I know" she said, relishing the comfort of the embrace. After they parted, she wiped her eyes again. "I think I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Want a cup?"

"Sure"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

She finished mixing her drink with a spoon, afterwards dropping four miniature marshmallows into it. Holding the mug, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, approaching the large bay windows that captured a beautiful view of downtown Vale. She stood there as she took a sip, appreciating this wonderful sight of the illuminated streets far below, and the towering skyscrapers that surrounded the hotel.

Dudley walked up beside her, "*sigh* You know…no matter how many times I see this view, I will never get tired of it. Vacuo doesn't have _any_ cities like this"

She looked at him curiously, "What about the capital, Shade?"

"Heh, it doesn't have skyscrapers like these; the buildings there are mostly sculpted out of brick, concrete, and sandstone. It also surrounds the largest oasis in the entire world, located smack-dab in the middle of the desert"

"That sounds amazing. I'd love to go there"

"Are you sure? The desert sun is blistering hot, and the nights are freezing cold"

"I'm from Atlas, I'm practically immune to the cold. How hot does it usually get?"

"On a good day? Hundred and two"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh"

"…In that case, maybe not"

Dudley chuckled, finishing off his hot chocolate, "Mm that hit the spot. Coming back to bed?" he asked walking to the bedroom.

"Yeah, in a minute" she said. With the living room now to herself, she looked back out the bay window. She took another sip as she sighed to herself; hot chocolate always had a way of calming her nerves, no matter how stressed she was. She recalled a time when she was younger, two years after Whitley was born. She had listened in on her mother and father having another argument, with her mother storming off in a half-drunken demeanor. She followed her to the library, where she saw her drinking directly from a bottle of wine. When she asked what they argued about, her mother slapped her… _hard_ , telling her to never eavesdrop again.

She shook her head as she took another sip. She remembered sitting in her room crying, cursing her mother with every word she was too afraid to tell her in person. It would be then that she heard a knock at the door, revealing their butler Klein holding a steamy mug of hot chocolate. He assured her that everything would be okay, before using his impersonation of an angry dwarf to cheer her up.

She smiled to herself. Klein always felt like a second father to her, and she wondered how he was doing. She sipped her mug one last time before going back into the bedroom. There she approached the right side of the king size, setting her mug on the nightstand and lifting the covers to lie down, "…Hey Dudley?"

"Hm?"

"My feet are cold" she said, rubbing her left foot on his calf.

His eyes opened as he flinched, her toes feeling like ice, "M'kay" he said disappearing under the covers.

She closed her eyes, sighing as she felt his hands caress her feet. She also felt his breath as his lips softly kissed the base of her toes, then his warm, soothing tongue as it traveled across the length of her soles. It felt _amazing_ , his slow, drowsy ministrations lulling her to sleep once more.

* * *

"… … …Alright, I think that's enough studying for today" Blake said.

"Yeah, we're gonna ace this exam for sure" Yang said. As she turned to put her textbook away in her book bag, she bit her lip in uncertainty. "Hey uh, can I…ask you something?"

"Of course"

"…How long have you known Ilia?"

"Since we were toddlers, why?"

She started to anxiously play with her hair, "Well… …these past few weeks…I've done a lot of thinking" she said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "… … …I-I like her…you know, 'that' way. Do you…know if she's single?"

Blake's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You have a crush on her?"

Yang's cheeks turned red, "Yeah"

"Aw that's cute. And yes, she's been single for as long as I can remember"

"Thanks. That's good to know"

"So how long have you had a crush?" Blake asked curiously.

Yang looked down, twirling several strands between her fingers, "I guess since you introduced me. I just haven't had the guts to tell her yet because…I was still figuring things out"

"Well you have her scroll number right? Why not try talking to her?"

"I will, soon. I'm not quite ready yet" Yang said looking at her arm.

"Waiting until you get your cast removed?"

"This walking boot too. I'll just feel more comfortable; you know? And…I was hoping when I get these off, that she and I could shoot another clip for the site together. And then afterwards, I'd tell her how I feel"

"Well, letting her worship your feet is one way to get to her heart"

"It…won't be a worship clip, I want to do a special"

"You want her to tickle you? Do you have a tickle fetish or something?"

"What? N-no, it just makes the most money, that's all"

Blake smirked, "Sure~"

"It does! *sigh* Anyway, I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be back" Yang said, taking her book bag to make her way out of Blake's room.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Mm! Man, that's gotta be the best sub I ever had" Neptune said.

"I know right? I go to Tucson's Deli at least three times a week" Weiss said as she finished her sandwich as well. They were currently sitting on a blanket in the grass of one of Beacon's quads, shrouded by the shade of a large weeping willow tree. She balled up the wrapping to put away in the plastic bag, before lying down on her back, "It's such a beautiful day"

"Yeah it is" Neptune said lying down next to her, "When's your next class?"

"In about forty-five minutes" she said as she closed her eyes.

"*sigh* Perfect" he sighed. He folded his hands behind his head as he looked up at the string-like leaves of the willow, watching them sway gently in the breeze. "… … … …You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries"

"For sure" he said. He tilted his head to the left, looking down to see her grey gladiator sandals along with her new pedicure, white with silver flowers on her big toes. "Would you like a foot rub?"

She tilted her head right, "You don't mind that we're in public? People might stare"

"Heh, what's wrong with helping my girlfriend relax? If anyone stares, it's just cause their jealous" he said as he sat up, crawling to the end of the blanket.

She smirked, "If you insist" she said, propping her feet on his lap. As he began undoing her sandals, she took out her scroll, opening an internet browser to do a search.

With her footwear set aside, he began with his typical routine, taking each toe and bending them naturally until a crack was heard. He then lifted her right foot, pressing the heel of his hand down its arch several times, "What do you think?"

He looked up to see the screen of her scroll, which showed a cloudy-blue Vespa scooter with a price tag of two thousand Lien. "Pretty cool. Are you thinking about buying it?"

"Yeah, I've been saving up money for a while now. I wanted one of these ever since I was a kid"

"Wait, don't you need a class M license to drive it?"

"I already have one. My father allowed me to get it if I was able to get my regular license first" she looked back at her scroll, "It's _one_ thing to be grateful for" she muttered.

"… …Sounds like your dad was hard on you too"

She set her scroll on her stomach, looking back up at the willow, "Unfortunately, though not like my mother. Being a CEO made him too controlling; when I was a kid, I wasn't allowed to have a life of my own. He decided _everything_ for me, from the clothes I wore, to the shows I could watch, to even my hobbies and what I could do for 'fun." She closed her eyes, rubbing her temple, "Ugh, he even made me sing for his stupid company concerts. I remember having to spend _hours_ rehearsing"

"You can sing?"

"Mmhm"

"…Can I hear a little? I mean, if you don't mind?"

She took a moment to think about it, before sitting up cross-legged, "*Ahem*…*gasp* Miiiiiiirrrroooorrrrrr~, tell meee soooomethiiiiiiiiiiing~. *gasp* Tell me who's the loooOOOOOOOOOOOooooneliiiiieeeeest~…of aaaaaaaaaalll~"

… …She opened her eyes to see a look of awe on Neptune's face, "…Wow. That was…incredible"

"Heh, thanks. It's been awhile since I last did that for someone"

"Well I feel honored; your voice is angelic"

"I'm glad you think so. But I have to admit, it's hard to find enjoyment out of it anymore"

"Oh, that's a shame. But I understand"

She checked the time on her scroll, seeing that they had plenty of time left. She then lied back down, "I think I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind. Wake me up in half an hour?" she asked, placing her feet back in his lap.

"Sure" he said as he resumed massaging.

"And just do my toes~"

"Hmhm, yes ma'am" he said, focusing his attention on her white polished digits.

 **To Be Continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

* * *

"*sniff* Oof, this is some dank shit you got Velvet" Sun said, passing the sandwich bag of pot to Yang so she could smell it as well.

"I know right? It's a new strain my old man grew; he calls it Raspberry Haze" Velvet said twisting a grinder back and forth in her hands. Once done, she took the top off to empty the grindings onto a paper on the coffee table, then proceeded rolling it into a joint.

"*sniff* *sniff* Mmm, smell's amazing. I appreciate you guys inviting me, I had to take an exam this week and I'm totally burnt out" Yang said, handing to bag back to Coco.

"Of course. It's always good to take a moment to unwind once in a while" She said.

Velvet licked the edge of the paper, matting it down and twisting the end, "Voila, a perfect joint" she said.

*Knock knock kn-knock knock…knock knock* they heard the door to the apartment open and close, seeing Weiss come in from the kitchen, "Hey guys"

"Hey Weiss, here to shoot?" Sun asked.

"Yes, I-*sniff* *sniff*…what's that smell?"

"The smell of high-grade marijuana" Coco said.

"Wanna smoke with us?" Velvet asked, taking three more buds out of the bag and placing them in her grinder.

"What? I don't…how do you even keep getting that stuff?"

"Didn't I tell you? My dad has really bad arthritis so he got a license to grow for himself" Velvet explained as she started twisting the grinder again.

"Yeah, you mentioned that. And no, I don't partake in using drugs"

"Come on, it just a little weed" Coco said, taking the first joint between her lips and lighting it.

"Even so, I'd prefer not to have a panic attack. I'll come by tomorrow" Weiss said as she turned to leave.

"Suit yourself, take care" Velvet said.

"Oh, and I'll be back around eight or nine" Yang said.

* * *

"*sigh* Well that was inconvenient" Weiss said to herself, sliding her keycard through the lock of her flat. When she entered, she noticed Blake on the futon, "Hey Blake"

"Hiiiii Weeiiiiiss~" Blake said with a goofy grin.

Weiss rose an eyebrow, noticing her pupils were significantly dilated, "…Are you okay?"

"Hehe, I'm _extravagant_ ~. Coco and Vel left me some catnip when they came to pick up Yang~"

"…Catnip? So…you're high right now?"

"What? Noooo~ no no, I'm just a little loopy is all~. Don't worry, I'm not planning on _going_ anywhere~" Blake said, reaching behind a pillow to pull out a ball of yarn, "Not when I have _this_ to play with~"

Weiss grew a look of confusion as she watched her lie down, tossing and pawing the bundle of twine as a cat smile spread across her lips. _"… …I should probably keep an eye on her_ " she thought. She slipped off her dark blue bobs, walking to the recliner to have a seat. She then took out her scroll, lifting the leg rest and opening 'The Man with Two Souls' to resume where she left off.

 _"_ _You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?" the God of Darkness said as he loomed over her_

 _"_ _I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world about this massacre! Build a_ _ **new**_ _army-"_

 _"_ _You do not understand… …there is…_ _ **no one**_ _…left. You, are all that remains of humanity"_

 _"…_ _*sigh* This planet…was a beautiful experiment. But…it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure… …I hope that you will learn from yours" the God of light said, dissipating into nothingness._

 _"_ _No…you can't leave! You can't leave! COME BACK!"_

 _"_ _Still demanding things of your creators?" the God of Darkness said as he soared into the sky, shattering_ _ **half**_ _the moon in his wake towards the cosmos? Goodness._

"Whatcha reading~?" Blake whispered into her ear.

"Gah! Blake? A little personal space please?" Weiss scolded, surprised she didn't even hear her approach.

Blake pouted as she moved back slightly, "Sorry"

"And to answer your question, I'm reading 'The Man with Two Souls'"

"*gasp* Really?" she asked as she joined Weiss on the recliner, snuggling up against her.

"Ugh, Blake! What are you doing?!"

"I want to read it with you~"

Weiss grew annoyed as she felt her purr, "You have your own copy. Now get…off!" she demanded, shoving Blake away.

She ended up falling on the floor, sitting up to look at Weiss with drooped ears, "You're so mean~"

"No I'm not, I'm just saying you have your own book. And if you're so eager to read, then go get it"

She pursed her lips, "Fine" she said as she stood, angrily stomping to her room. She opened the door, leaving it cracked as she stood behind it. Her room was positioned behind and to the left of where Weiss sat. She watched her intently, waiting for her attention to be engrossed in the novel once more. " _She needs to learn to be nicer_ " she thought. Her gaze drifted to the recliner's leg rest, seeing Weiss's bare feet, " _Bingo_ "

With her targets now sighted, she crouched down onto all fours, opening the door slowly to avoid the hinges squeaking. She then began to stalk, moving silently with the patience and grace of a tiger ambushing its prey. As she got closer and closer, she kept her eye on Weiss, looking for any signs of suspicion. She positioned herself right behind the left armrest, just out of sight of Weiss's peripheral vision. With a mischievous cat smile, she pounced, grabbing Weiss's ankles in a tight arm lock.

"Blake! Get ohohoff *gasp* Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Blake grinned, raking her nails back and forth against her soles, "You need to cheer up~"

"Hahahahahahaa! *gasp* Stohohop!" Weiss laughed as she tried to pull her feet away.

Feeling this, Blake stood up, yanking her off of the recliner, "Not until you treat people nicer~"

Weiss fell with a thud, hitting the back of her head on the floor. But she couldn't even react as she was already laughing hysterically, "Hahahahahahahaa! *gasp* Ehehehenough! Lehehet me GO!" she managed to free her left foot, using it to kick Blake away. She tried to get up, but Blake was already on her, now going for her stomach and sides, "AHAHA! NOHOHO! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOP! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Hmhm there's no escape from the _tickle monster~_ "

This was bad, Weiss's stomach was just as, if not _more_ ticklish than her feet. Blake was relentless in her onslaught, squeezing, poking and prodding her midsection all over. The constant laughing was sapping her strength as well, making it harder and harder to struggle. She looked at Blake with teary eyes, seeing an opportunity to escape. With all the concentration she could muster, she grabbed one of her cat ears and pulled _hard._

"*MEOOWW*!" Blake mewled, reeling as she clutched her ear in pain.

Weiss quickly sat up, "*huff* *huff* I warned you"

Blake looked at her with a sinister glare, "Now you're _really_ gonna get it~" she said with a smile.

With widened eyes, Weiss stood up and bolted for her room, with Blake hot on her tail. She was able to get inside, but couldn't close the door, having to push it back against Blake on the other side, "Ngh, leave me alone Blake!"

"Heh, no way. I'm totally gonna make you pee you're pants~"

She was losing, Blake's faunus strength giving her the edge. She looked around her room, before seeing something at her desk that might be useful. When she and Jaune did their project for psychology, they had to present it to the class; and on the top of her desk, sat a laser pointer that helped them do so.

She chose to go for it, letting go of the door which allowed Blake in. She grabbed the small remote, and just as she felt Blake's hands, "Blake look!" she shined the laser on the top of the desk.

The reaction was instant. As if mesmerized, Blake stared at the red dot intriguingly. When she started to slowly move it, Blake pawed at it like she was trying to catch it. When the dot shone from the desk to the floor, she crouched down on all fours, trying to catch it again.

" _*sigh* Thank goodness this worked_ " Weiss thought in relief. She panned the laser dot out of her room, guiding Blake out as well. She followed her back to the living room, sitting down on the futon as she continued pointing the laser all around the floor " _Guess I'll have to do this until she comes down_ "

 **To Be Continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

* * *

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed.

Winter chuckled, "Excited?"

"Of course! There's going to be a parade, fireworks, music, food, and vendors from all around the world! How could I not be?" Weiss asked. They continued walking down the street, watching as shopkeepers hung up banners, while local residents hung decorative lights and balloons.

"I get what you mean. On the days of Vacuo and Atlas, Dudley and I are going to give each other 'tours' of our home countries"

"Oh really? Neptune and I were going to do the same on the day of Mistral. And on the day of Vale, Beacon is going to hold a ball. Oh! Which reminds me, I still need to buy a dress"

"What about shoes?" Winter asked.

"Already covered. I have these _really_ nice pair of dark blue Monty Oum heels"

"Monty Oum? How much did they cost?"

"A thousand lien"

"You spent a _thousand_ lien on shoes?"

"Don't worry, they were a gift. A fan from the website bought them for me"

"…Wow, they must be either rich, or the dumbest idiot on Remnant"

"Meh, I'm not going to judge" Weiss said. They continued walking until they approached her brand new moped, parked parallel to the curb. "Alright, there's a mall on the other side of downtown that has designer retailers. It should take about five or ten minutes to get there" she said as she donned a pair of sunglasses, putting on one of the helmets.

Winter put on the other, watching Weiss get on and start the ignition. She remembered how much she wanted one of these as a kid; how she used to gawk at models when their father took them car shopping to add to his collection; and how she used to collect figures of them to play dollhouse with Klein. She was happy to see her dream come to fruition.

She took her seat behind Weiss, hugging her waist as she pulled off into the street, "I'm proud of you Weiss"

"What?!" Weiss asked over the motor.

Winter smiled, "Never mind!"

* * *

Yang gritted her teeth in anger, " _Rrr, this boss is kicking my ass!_ " she thought. She was playing a turn-based RPG, and currently she was fighting a level fifty-six Cerberus. Two of her party members were knocked out and the Cerberus had casted an anti-healing spell. Before she knew it, the hell hound killed the last party member, resulting in a game over. "Goddammit! Fuck this game!" she yelled, slamming the controller on the floor.

*click*

The door to the flat opened, revealing Blake and Ilia carrying shopping bags labeled 'Seasonal Maidens'. "Yang, it's just a game. If you keep yelling like that we're sure to get noise complaints" Blake said.

"…Sorry, I just don't know how they expect you to beat that guy" Yang said, changing the channel back to cable. "What did you guys buy?"

"Just some things for the Vytal Festival" Ilia said.

"Yeah, on the day of Mistral we're having a girls-night-out with Coco and Velvet. Would you like to join us?" Blake asked.

"Sure"

"Awesome, here" Blake said as she walked over to hand Yang a bag. "We plan on wearing coordinating outfits"

"Okay" Yang said. She reached in, pulling out a traditional kimono; it was dark orange with black accents and a white trim, but what caught her eye, was the bright gold eastern dragon that coiled all the way around the ensemble. "Wow, I love it"

"Heh, see? Told you she would" Blake said looking at Ilia.

"You picked this out for me?" Yang asked, standing up to hold the kimono to her body.

"Yeah, I figured that was more of your style. I worked with Coco to help pick everyone else's too" Ilia said taking out hers; it was black with grey accents and white trim, patterned with white lotus flowers.

"You two certainly have an eye for fashion" Blake said as she took out hers as well; it was black with white accents and amber trim, patterned with violets. "We're gonna have such a good time"

"Tell me about it. I was thinking about changing my hairstyle for this outfit too" Ilia said. She untied her ponytail, letting her hair cascade down. Its color then shifted to black with yellow-orange highlights, matching the stamens of the lotus flowers on her kimono. "What do you think?"

Yang lightly blushed, she looked beautiful, "I like it"

"Yeah, it looks really good" Blake said.

Yang folded her kimono, placing it on the coffee table in front of her, "So um…Ilia"

"Hm?"

"…I know this might sound sudden, but on the day of Vale, Beacon's going to be holding a dance. Would you… …like to go with me?"

Ilia's eyes turned hot pink, "You…you mean as your date?"

"Yes. I-I really like you Ilia. You're nice, funny, and have such a vibrant personality. It would mean the world to me"

The spots on Ilia's skin turned pink as well, a warm smile having grown on her lips, "I'd love to"

"Great" Yang said in relief, as if a weight has been lifted off of her. "By the way, are you guys doing anything on the day of Menagerie?"

"Well we came back from Menagerie a few weeks ago, so probably not" Blake said.

"We could do something together if you want" Ilia said.

"Sure. I read there's going to be a performance by the Blue Mermen Group at the piers downtown. Then after that we can go to the amphitheater to catch this band called the White Fang play" Yang said.

"Ooo I think you'll like them. Their lead singer Adam has such a nice voice" Ilia said.

"Then it's a date"

"Hehe you bet." She checked her watch, "I should get going, my shift starts in an hour. I'll catch you guys later okay?"

"Okay. See ya" Blake said. Once Ilia left their flat, she looked at Yang in surprise, "That was unexpected"

"I know; my mind is still trying to process what just happened. I can't believe she said yes"

"Well, believe it. I'll be in my room studying"

"Alright" Yang said. With the living room to herself again, she sat there on the couch, her heart fluttering in her chest as her excitement for next week grew more and more.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Ha! Now I summon Giant Nevermore!" Nora shouted, slamming the card on the table, "And since I summoned it instead of using it as a trap card, I get to attack your army directly!"

Jaune smirked, "Pretty bold Nora, but I activate Sandstorm!"

"Wait what?!"

"That's right! With this field card, your Nevermore's accuracy drops to zero, making it useless. And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, my army's speed, strength, and accuracy get doubled!"

Nora stared at the board with her mouth agape, completely baffled. "…Pyrrha, it's your turn" Ren said.

"…Right" Pyrrha said hesitantly. She looked through her cards, furrowing her eyebrows, "…Um… …sorry, I'm still not entirely sure what's going on"

"That's okay, here…" Jaune said scooting next to her, "You're playing as Atlas, which gives you an endurance boost in subzero temperatures. So if you activate blizzard with _this_ card, you can cut Ren's army's speed and strength by half, while your army's gets doubled. And with this card here? Atlesian Knights? You can multiply your army's numbers by one and a half" he explained.

"…Okay" Pyrrha said in uncertainty.

*Knock knock knock*

"Oh! I think that's her" Jaune said.

"Who?"

"My sister" he said as he stood up, walking to the door to open it, "Hey Saff"

"Heeyy Jaune. It's been a while" the woman on the other side said cheerily. She had the same blue eyes as Jaune, with long blonde hair that was slightly darker; she wore an orange crop-top with a beige vest, along with brown capris and dark brown boots.

"It sure has" Jaune said, turning to allow her in. "Guys, this is my big sister Saffron"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Nora, and this is my boyfriend Ren"

"And I'm Pyrrha, Jaune's girlfriend"

"Whaaat?! Get out~" Saffron said, looking at Jaune teasingly.

"Yeah, it's tru-guh!" Jaune said before Saffron enveloped him in a near bone-crushing hug.

"Aww, my baby bwother weally has gwown up~" she said in a silly voice.

The action made Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha snicker, making Jaune blush in embarrassment, "Alright, alright" he said, lightly pushing her away.

Saffron giggled, looking at the coffee table they all sat around, "You guys are playing World of Remnant? Mind if I play a round?"

"Not at all, you can take my spot"

"Pyrrha nooo, you were just getting the hang of it" Nora said.

"Learning how to play huh? Well now you get a chance to see how a master does business" Saffron said taking her seat next to Pyrrha.

Jaune sat back down in his spot, "So Saff, how long are you staying for?"

"Until after the Vytal Festival. My girlfriend and I set out a goal to celebrate the festival in every other country, and we decided to do Vale first. Oh, and also…" Saffron said, reaching into a pocket inside her vest, pulling out a small black box, "On the day of the grand parade…I'm going to ask Terra to marry me" she opened it, revealing an elaborately designed diamond ring.

"Aww, that's sweet" Jaune said.

"A beautiful ring too" Ren complimented.

"Thank you, but I hope you're ready to get wrecked" Saffron said as she held her cards up.

"You seem pretty confident" Nora said with a competitive smirk.

"Of course, who do you think taught Jaune how to play?" Saffron said in the same tone.

"Don't be so cocky, I've gotten better since we last played" Jaune said.

"Hmph, you're gonna have to prove it" Saffron said as they started a new round.

 **To Be Continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

* * *

"Belly dancers. I gotta say Sun, your creativity for these scenes never ceases" Weiss said as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a black bikini-top with a black and white mid-length skirt with a slit on the right, showing off her bare leg. To finish her outfit were several silver accessories: hoop ear rings, a necklace, bracelet, chain belt, and an anklet and toe ring for each foot.

"Aw come on, it's the day of Vacuo. Belly dancing is deeply rooted in Vacuan culture" Sun said.

"It's true. I know it may not seem like it, but I actually took lessons growing up" May said, raising her arms as she swayed her hips expertly. Her outfit was the same as Weiss's, save for the colors being red with rose-gold accessories.

Weiss watched her technique, admittedly impressed at how her hips moved independently from her torso. "I like it; I think it's festive" Blake said. She tied a white bow around her cat ears, her outfit being the inverse of Weiss's with silver accessories as well. "Now let's hurry up and do this so we can go downtown"

"Yeah. Remember your lines?" May asked.

"Uh-huh" Weiss said. The three walked into the kitchen while Sun stood next to the doorway.

"Alright. Starting in three…two…one… …"

May entered first, "*sigh* That performance was wonderful, we had those men in the palms of our hands with the way we danced" she said, twirling as she swayed her hips again.

Weiss came in next, fanning herself with nine hundred lien. "Tell me about it. They're so pathetic; throwing their money away to women they'll never have a chance to be with"

"For sure, and did you see how some of them stared at our feet? They're such perverts"

"Our feet?" Weiss asked.

"You didn't notice? There were at least seven guys in the front row who were practically drooling when you approached them. Three even had to change the way they sat" Blake said going over to the couch.

Weiss rose an eyebrow as she looked down at her toes, "…Men are so weird" she said as she joined Blake.

"…I don't blame 'em. Your feet are really cute" May said with blushing cheeks.

" _You_ have a foot fetish?" Blake asked.

"Well…I mean-"

"Good" she said before emphatically propping her feet up on the coffee table one after the other, "Then you won't mind giving me a foot massage right? They're pretty sore"

"…No, not at all" May said. She walked over to them, lifting Blake's feet by her ankles to sit on the table in front of her, placing them back on her lap. She then gripped her toes, pressing her thumbs into the balls of her soles.

"Mmmm that's the spot~" Blake sighed, leaning back against the sofa and closing her eyes.

"Can you massage my feet too?" Weiss asked, propping hers onto May's left knee.

"Of course" May said. She readjusted, now having Blake's feet on her right knee and Weiss's on her left, both with their ankles crossed as she used a hand to rub one foot each.

Weiss eased into her seat, resting her head in her hand propped up on the armrest. " _Mmm getting paid to receive a massage. This has gotta be the easiest job ever_ " she thought. "So Ariana…what is it about my feet that's so cute to you?"

"Well…everything really" May said, now using both hands. "They're small and soft, your toes are beautifully shaped, and…they smell nice"

"What?" Blake said. She sat up, grabbing her own foot to sniff it twice, "Ugh, you think _this_ smells _good_?" she asked, extending her leg to hold it up to May's face.

May moved her nose to it, taking a deep inhale. "It smells delicious"

"… …Hehe, you're weird Ari. Don't forget mine now" Blake said. She used her toes to pry May's hands away from Weiss's feet and onto her own.

"What do mine smell like to you?" Weiss asked curiously, holding her feet to May's face side by side.

May turned her head to breath in their scent, "Like…vinegar and eggs"

Weiss lightly blushed in embarrassment, remembering to stay in character, "You don't say. Why don't you see if they taste like it too~?"

May used a hand to cradle her heels, licking the center of both her arches, up to the tips of her big toes, "They do"

"Ooo~ keep doing that, it felt _really_ good"

May obliged her friend's request, dragging her tongue up each sole, before feeling another foot aggressively poke her cheek, "Hey, don't leave me out" Blake said.

"Oh I'm sorry" May said. She set their feet down on her lap, picking up Blake's right foot and Weiss's left. She held them so that Weiss's ankle rested on Blake's, aligning them as if they were the same pair. She then started licking their toes, running her tongue across their pads before sliding it between each one.

"Mmm~ you were right Lily; this _does_ feel good" Blake sighed. Both she and Weiss lied back and relaxed. Now that they didn't have to say anything else, all that was left was to enjoy the foot worship.

"Could you scrunch your toes?" May asked making a cat-claw gesture with her hand. When she saw the wrinkles form on their soles she continued, her tongue traveling across every ripple and crevice.

"…*sigh* I could definitely use this more often" Weiss said, deciding to do a little improvisation.

"Agreed. Ari I assume you won't mind doing this after every show from now on?" Blake asked.

"You assume right" May said before sucking the ball of Weiss's foot.

"Good" Blake said as she pulled her foot away to offer the other, "You still have this one to do"

"Yeah same here" Weiss said as she swapped feet as well. She also scooted closer to Blake, allowing May to hold their feet together again, who then kissed their heels before letting her tongue loose upon their soles once more.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so good" Neptune said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"See? I told you you'd love it" Sun said.

May licked the last of her fingers before using a napkin herself, "Mm, there's absolutely _nothing_ that beats the taste of fried scorpions"

"What about our toes?" Blake asked jokingly.

"Heh, not even close" May said, setting her crumpled napkin on her empty plate.

Weiss sat back in her chair having finished her meal as well. They were all sitting at a table in an outside patio of a Vacuan restaurant. She had ordered the same thing as Neptune, rattlesnake brisket, and it surprised her at just how filling it was.

A waitress came over, placing their check on the table and taking their plates. Sun took out his wallet, leaving enough lien for the meal and a generous tip, "Alright, where too next?"

"To the King's Fountain in Signal park. Nebula and the others are putting on a performance" May said.

"Awesome, shall we?" Neptune asked.

They all nodded before standing to walk away. Signal park was approximately three blocks from where the restaurant was, allowing the group to observe and appreciate the festivities taking place in the streets. Weiss noted a kiosk selling pottery; intricately designed bowls, vases, flower pots, and others of the like. She also saw another kiosk selling rare cactus fruits, and another selling exotic fabrics. Just like themselves, almost every civilian dressed as if they were in a dessert. The girls were still in their belly dancer outfits, with the addition of strappy sandals. Sun and Neptune both wore cotton shorts, and in Neptune's case a dark red v-neck, while Sun was shirtless.

Arriving at the park, they saw a large crowd of people gathered around King's Fountain, a wondrous water display centered around a statue of the last ever king of Vale. Currently the water spouts were off as the performance was about to begin. "I think they're about to start" May said.

In front of the structure sat three sitar players. To their left and right knelt Nebula, Gwen, Octavia, and Dew respectively, the four of them wearing feathered headdresses and outfits to match. In front of them laid four staffs, with a lit torch on a stand in the center.

The musician in the middle tapped his foot four times before strumming his sitar, the girls standing up in unison as he did. He started playing a slow piece, strumming chords in a tranquil rhythm. The four girls moved in perfect synchrony, pointing their toes downward with every step they took. The other sitar players joined in, adding more to the melody as the tempo itself picked up. This cued the girls to raise their arms above their heads as they started swaying their hips to the beat.

" _Huh, they're belly dancing too_ " Weiss thought. She had never heard a sitar before; the sounds they made sounded whimsical, like the very essence of magic itself. The musicians played with such passion too, particularly the man in the middle, his hands moving fluently like he was one with his instrument. The four girls surrounded the torch, each taking a place next to a staff. They twirled one more time before bending down to pick them up, then did something that caught the whole crowd off guard.

Taking their staffs, they lit the ends using the torch. Turning back to the audience, they began twirling them, making it look like they all held rings of fire. The tempo of the song picked up again and the girls began dancing faster and more energetic. "... …Wow, you never mentioned fire juggling was a part of your culture too" Blake said to Sun.

"Yeah man, this is insane" Neptune said.

Weiss felt goosebumps form on her skin. It astonished her how they did this with such ease and confidence. They were literally playing with _fire_ , one of, if not _the_ most destructive force in nature. Kicking, leaping, and twirling, their moves were like poetry in motion, displaying exceptional coordination while mesmerizing the crowd. It was like they were telling a story.

It was then that they reached the climax. Each girl held their staff above their head, stomping their bare feet to the rhythm of the middle musician's sitar. They then held their staffs out in front of them, spinning them before tossing them up, falling to a knee, and catching them the same time the musicians struck their final chord.

The crowd erupted in clapping, cheering and whistling, the four girls standing and bowing in gratitude. "That was incredible" Weiss said.

"For sure, definitely one way to top off the night" Neptune said.

She couldn't have agreed more. This was just day one of the Vytal Festival, and they still had four more to go. Nebula and the others took a few more seconds to bask in their glory before getting in to position for their next dance. And as the sitar players started to strum once more, Weiss couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the week would entail.

 **To Be Continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning: Chapter contains explicit content**

 **Chapter 35:**

* * *

"Ooo la laa~, look at _that_ handsome stud~"

Ren couldn't help but blush as he felt Nora lean against him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He was looking himself over one more time in the mirror. He wore black silk pants, a white shirt, and a green, black, and pink kimono top. "Thanks"

"You know; you really should wear your hair down like this more. It makes you look _super_ -hot~" she said, running her fingers through his long black locks, no longer in a rat-tail.

"Hehe, I've been considering it. Alright, I have to go to rehearsal. I'll see you after my performance"

"You bet" she said, giving him a 'boop' on the nose.

He kissed hers in return, slinging a long case over his shoulder as he made his way out of their bedroom. "Jaune, I'll see you later"

"Okay, break a leg" Jaune said as he left. He continued watching TV, and a minute or two later, Nora came out too wearing a white and turquoise kimono.

"See you at Ren's recital."

"Your leaving now? I thought we were all going together" he said.

"Nah, I'm gonna have a little adventure of my own instead. Besides…I figured you and Pyrrha would appreciate some time together. I'd hate to be the third wheel" she said with a wink.

He smiled, "Thanks. See you then". He watched her hold up a peace sign, before leaving as well. He then twiddled his thumbs, waiting patiently for Pyrrha to finish getting ready. After a few more minutes, he heard the door to her bedroom open as she emerged.

"How do I look?"

He turned around, she was wearing a white kimono patterned with amaryllis flowers, along with a big red rope tied around her waist. He noticed she had two hair pins in her ponytail, and a pair of red geta sandals, showing off her white pedicure. "Amazing"

"*ahem* My eyes are up here~" she said teasingly.

He looked up, "Sorry"

"Is Nora ready?"

"Oh, she went ahead without us"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she'll meet us at the amphitheater later for Ren's recital"

"Okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" he said as stood to open the door of their flat, "After you"

* * *

*WHIIIIIIiiiistle…* *BOOM*

*WHIIIIIIIIIiiiiiistle…* *BOOM*

Fireworks exploded in the evening sky, showing bombastic displays of color and glimmer. "Man, Mistralians sure know how to celebrate" Coco awed.

"Yeah, no kidding" Yang said. The streets of downtown Vale were undoubtedly more populated than yesterday. Lanterns hung from clothes-lines above, children ran around holding sparklers, and the adults danced and socialized with each other.

"Woah, look at that" Coco said. In front of them, swerving through the crowd were ten people wearing two separate dragon costumes, one gold with white fur, the other dark purple with neon purple fur. "Vel, get your camera ready" she said. She quickly ran over to them, "Excuse me?" The people controlling the heads turned them to her, blinking their decorative eyes curiously, "Can I take a picture with you?" The dragons nodded emphatically. With a grin, she did an about-face and struck a pose, one hand on her hip, the other holding a sideways peace sign in front of her eye.

"You're such a goofball" Velvet giggled shaking her head. She held up her camera and snapped a photo.

Yang continued looking around. The sky started to darken, and all of the street lights were off, leaving the lanterns as the main sources of light. The ambiance they created was warm and soothing, as if they were in a Mistralian village. " _Huh?_ " she lightly flinched, feeling a hand intertwine its fingers with her own.

"I'm having a good time" Ilia said.

She smiled back, "I am too"

"Hey, you guys wanna get some drinks?" Velvet asked, pointing to the entrance of Crow Bar.

"Sure, when in Mistral right?" Blake said jokingly. The walked into the bar, up to the bartender at the counter.

"Welcome ladies, happy Vytal Festival. Today's special is Panther-lily sake, imported aaall the way from Shione"

"Oo I like the sound of that" Yang said.

"Yeah, let's get a round of those please?" Velvet said.

"Sure thing" the bartender said. He prepared their drinks, pouring five shots and sliding the glasses to them.

They all took one, "Cheers" Blake said. They clinked the glasses and tilted their heads back, downing their shots in one gulp.

All of them had reactions to the hard liquor, but Ilia's was the most notable. Grimacing, her body turned a ghostly white before back to normal again, "Woo! That stuff's strong"

Blake took out her wallet, "No need. All first rounds are on the house today" the bartender said.

"Oh, well in that case…" She took out lien anyway, "let's get another"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Weiss hadn't felt this enamored since she went swimming with whale-sharks. She and Neptune were at an art exhibit, where a large man with ox horns and his wife were glass-blowing to create a wide assortment of objects. They watched them for over an hour, observing how they made a large colorful marble the size of a bowling ball, a chalice, and a _surprisingly_ detailed dragon figurine. "Molten glass is such an odd substance" she said.

"I know, I kinda want to touch it"

"That's a terrible idea"

"…Figuratively speaking"

She snickered, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I know A Simple Wok is serving everything half off tonight"

"Works for me"

They went on their way, heading to the restaurant located down the street. Once there, they took their seats at the outward facing counter, "Neptune! Treating the gal to dinner I see?" the head chef greeted. He was a balding old man, wearing a rising sun headband, "What'll you have?"

"I'll have a bowl of the regular please?" Neptune said.

"And I was wondering, do you have anything with low salt-" before Weiss could finish, two large bowls of ramen were slid in front of them. She thought it was a bit rude to not even take her order, but as she looked at the slices of beef, radish, chives, and the smell of the broth seeped into her nostrils, her mouth began to water.

"You'll like it, trust me" Neptune said.

Trusting his word, she broke apart a pair of chopsticks and dug in. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise." Turning their heads, they saw Neo in a pink and white kimono with a parasol opened over her shoulder. Next to her, a man with green eyes and bright orange hair, smoking a cigar.

"Hey Neo, and...?"

"This is Roman. Roman, these are two of my colleagues, Weiss and Neptune" Neo introduced.

"Ah, so you guys do that creepy foot stuff too?" he asked. She elbowed his ribs, "*Oof* Sorry. Nice to meet you, mind if we join?"

Weiss and Neptune shook their heads as they slurped their ramen. Neo and Roman sat next to them, "Can we get two more bowls of the regular?"

"Certainly" the chef said, placing an ash tray so Roman could put his cigar out.

"So Roman, you're Neo's boyfriend?" Weiss asked.

The duo smiled, "As of an hour ago? Fiancé" he said.

"Oh, congratulations"

Neo held out her hand, showing off her chocolate diamond engagement ring, "Thanks. *sigh* It was sooo romantic~. He proposed to me on the balcony of the CCT tower"

The chef came back, sliding two more bowls of ramen their way, "Yeah, first my business makes a killing, then the woman of my dreams agrees to spend the rest of her life with me? I swear I'm having the luckiest week of my life" Roman said as they started eating.

"What's your business?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Torchwick's Candle Emporium. Can you guess how the city lit all of these lanterns?"

"… …Nice"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"This has been a wonderful evening Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"It sure has" Jaune said. She had her left arm wrapped around his right, both biting into wads of cotton candy as they approached the amphitheater.

*WHISTLE*

They looked down and to their right, seeing Nora wave them over. "Heeey guys! You look like you had a good time"

"We sure did. How about you?" Pyrrha asked as they took their seats.

"Oh my little expedition was _perfect_. I got to pet a sloth-bear and hug a big 'ol Panda~. Then I went for a walk in Signal Park to have a moment of zen, clear my head you know?"

"I get it. Here…" Jaune said, offering the third wad of cotton candy.

"Oooo~ gimmee!" Nora said, snatching it from his hands before tearing into it like a starved wolf.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the amphitheater, Weiss and Neptune walked down several flights of stairs, finding seats in the center left. "So what are these instruments called again?"

"A guzheng and an erhu. Their used a lot in traditional Mistralian music. The erhu is like a two stringed violin, and the guzheng is that thing there" Neptune explained, pointing out the instrument that stood on the round stage.

"I see" Weiss said. She looked at her scroll, _8:59 pm_ ; they arrived just in time. Nearly every seat of the amphitheater was filled, and two people came on stage. One she recognized as Pyrrha's roommate Ren, while the other was an old woman with silver eyes, who wore a stormy blue kimono and a dark blue cloak. She sat in the chair in front of the guzheng while Ren sat in the other, resting his erhu in his lap.

The audience fell silent. The woman then gave Ren a nod as she started strumming, playing a verse that truly emphasized the mood of the night. It was exotic and meditative, and soon after Ren joined in; his right hand slowly pushed and pulled his bow against the strings of the erhu, while his left traveled up and down its neck. His fingers swiftly pressed down different parts of the strings, while his hand occasionally performed a trill to fluctuate certain notes at a time.

Weiss grew a look of awe. The sound made by the erhu was nothing like she ever could have expected. It was as if it were weeping, sounding sad, yet uplifting at the same time. And although this was her first time hearing it, she felt overwhelmingly nostalgic. "You okay?" Neptune whispered.

She wiped away a tear, "That instrument…sounds so beautiful"

He smiled, "It sure does"

Back at the other end, Jaune watched Ren in amazement, wondering how long he's been practicing to not even have to look. "*sigh* I wish my mother was here to hear this. She always loved the erhu" Pyrrha said.

"How long has he been playing?"

"Since he was nine. That woman's his teacher, her name is Maria Calavera" Nora explained. They watched on as Ren and Maria played in harmony, enriching the audience in culture. The lights illuminating the stage also transitioned in color based on the mood of the piece they played, enhancing the experience for everyone involved.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Striking their final notes, they looked out to the audience as applause rang throughout, bowing their heads in appreciation. When everyone started to leave, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora came down to the stage, meeting Ren and Maria at the stairs that led up to it. "That was great man, you _killed_ it" Jaune said.

"Did you expect anything else? He's my Renny after all~" Nora said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hehe, easy now miss Valkyrie, don't break the boy's back" Maria said.

"Miss Calavera? You and Ren were truly remarkable"

"Why thank you. Are you two friends of his?"

"Yes, my name is Pyrrha, and this is my boyfriend Jaune"

"I see. It's nice to meet you both"

Jaune stretched his back, "Mmph, I think I'm ready to call it a night"

"Me too"

Suddenly, they heard Ren's stomach growl loudly. "Ugh, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since two o'clock"

"Why don't we go get something then? We'll meet you guys back at the flat" Nora said.

"Alright, good night" Pyrrha said.

* * *

It was 10:30 when they got back to campus. Once they reached their flat, they opened the door to enter the living room, "And we're back" Jaune said closing it behind them.

"Yes, we are"

A bout of silence fell between them. "… …Well, I think I'm gonna-"

"Jaune?"

"Y-yes?"

Pyrrha faced him, "I was thinking…since Ren and Nora won't be back for a while, perhaps we could…you know…"

His cheeks blushed red from what he thought she was implying, "Wait, are you saying we-"

"Should have sex? No, not yet" she interrupted. She then undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down her shoulders, "But that doesn't mean we can't try 'viable alternatives'"

He rose an unsure eyebrow, "Meaning…?"

"Come with me" she grabbed his hand, guiding him into her room. "I've read that when a guy has a foot fetish, one thing he desires the most is to put…himself, between a woman's feet. Is that right?"

He felt his heart rate sore, she couldn't be serious…could she? "Uh…yes, that's right"

"You don't sound excited" she said, turning to sit on the edge of her bed.

"No, I'm just surprised"

"Of course you'll have to work for it first" she said. Smirking, she slipped her feet from her getta sandals, scooted back, and held them out. "Clean them for me"

" _She_ _ **is**_ _serious_ " he thought. He dropped to his knees to get closer. Her soles lightly glistened with sweat and they smelled strongly of their distinctive musk. His arousal sky-rocketed as he started licking her feet, their salty, tangy flavor instantly making him erect.

She eyed the tent he was pitching, "Take off your pants~"

"Mmph, okay" he said before standing back up. He removed his black and red kimono top, revealing a Pumpkin Pete shirt beneath. He then untied the strings from his white sweatpants before pulling them down…underwear and all.

"…Oh my" she said blushing deeply. He was certainly well endowed, and the sight of his member stimulated her arousal too. He knelt down again to continue, intermixing passionate kisses with his tongue strokes. But then he moved to her toes, frantically licking their undersides, "Mmhehehe" she brought up a hand to cover her mouth.

"Heh, your toes are so sensitive" he said as he lightly scratched under two of them.

"Hahahaha don't tickle me, I don't want to accidentally break your nose"

"Alright, how about this then?" he gripped her foot and wrapped his lips around her big toe.

"*gasp* Ooohmhmm~ yeah, that's better" she cooed. She bit her lip as he moved to the next two, sucking them both. It tickled, but not to the point of making her laugh. She felt his tongue caress their pads, sending tingles up her leg. With the sight of him on his knees half-naked, her foot in his mouth, and his member constantly twitching, she started to become wet. "*sigh* I think you've done enough. Come lie down"

He nodded excitedly as he climbed onto her bed. All the while, she untied the rope belt around her kimono, opening it to show her white crop-top and black boy-shorts. She reached for her nightstand, pulling out the small cupboard to get a bottle of massage oil. Turning to face him, she handed him a pillow for his head before popping the cap open. She poured some in her hand and slathered each foot, then stretched her legs out to prop them on his stomach. "Ready for this~?"

He almost wanted to pinch himself to truly see whether he was dreaming or not. After all these years of fantasizing, he was actually about to experience what this felt like. "Yes." With that, she pulled her feet back, traversing down his torso further, and further, before finally…contact.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. She pressed her soles together on each side of his shaft, gripping it tightly between her arches. She then started moving them slowly, their silky, velvety skin gliding up and down his length with ease. "How does that feel?"

"Soooo good~"

"I'm glad you like it" she giggled, watching his body quiver under her touch. He was completely at her mercy, and that turned her on even more. She slipped her hand into her boy-shorts to rub herself, alternating her rhythm with the movement of her legs. Her technique was admittedly awkward, and her legs began to tire rather quickly, when suddenly…

"Ohhh~ my god wait" he held her ankles to make her stop, "…I need a second" he said. He waited for his build up to subside, caressing the tops of her feet before playing with her toes. The oil made them slick, and it was cute how she teasingly grabbed his fingers with them. He was glad to see she was getting satisfaction out of this as well, but what she did next caught him off guard.

Resting a heel on his groin, she held his member between the top of her left foot, and the sole of her right, pressing hard as she slid it against the underside of his shaft. She smiled as she rubbed herself faster, watching his expression turn into mush. She remembered from her 'readings' that this technique was the most preferred by those who performed it, mostly because it was easier. She also remembered how it emphasized the use of the toes, so every time she stroked upward, she curled them over the tip to pinch his head.

This was starting to become too much for him. Every time she went down, her heel brushed against his scrotum, and whenever she pinched him, a jolt of pleasure made him twitch involuntarily. She picked up the speed slightly and added more randomness to her rhythm: _stroke, pinch, stroke, stroke, pinch, stroke, pinch, pinch, stroke_. "Uuuuuuh~ don't stop~" he whimpered.

"Mmmm~ okay~" she moaned. She was getting closer too, feeling her own orgasm on the horizon.

He couldn't take it anymore. Closing his eyes, he gripped the covers tightly, "Ohhh Pyrrha~, ooooohhhhhhhhh~" he groaned as his mind went numb with euphoria. A wad of seed spurted out of his member and onto his shirt, while the rested drizzled down onto her toes.

"Uuuuugh fuck~!" she moaned. Feeling his warm fluid ooze down her foot was enough to make her climax as well. Her back arched and her breath hitched in her throat, until she finally collapsed in exhaustion.

"*huff*…*huff*…*huff*…That was intense" he said.

"*huff*…It sure was"

They laid there in the afterglow for several minutes, before Jaune decided to sit up, "We should get cleaned up before Ren and Nora get back"

"Yeah…yeah, good idea"

 **To Be Continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

* * *

Wednesday morning; as the sun's radiant light illuminated the room, a pair of pale lilac eyes slowly creaked open. "…Mmm..." Ilia slowly sat up, " _What time is-ugh…_ " she rubbed her temple from the pulsing headache she had, recognizing it as a hangover. Then, she froze…hearing something rustle next to her. Turning her head, her eyes widened at the sight of a sleeping Yang wearing a loose tank-top, her golden mane messy and disheveled. "Y-Yang?!"

She awakened drowsily, using her good hand to rub the tiredness from her eyes, "*yawn* Good morning~"

Ilia noticed the rouge red kiss mark on her cheek, before feeling a small draft. Glancing down, the spots on her skin turned pink when she saw she was bare chested, quickly crossing her arms over her breasts. "W-What happened last night?" she asked nervously.

Yang noticed the tone of her voice, "You…don't remember? We went to the Crow Bar and drank several shots, then we-"

" _Several_? I thought we only drank two?!"

Yang sat up, "No, we drank five. Do you really _not_ remember?"

"It's…hazy. Oh god, I must've blacked out! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For… _this_! I'm sorry if it seemed like I was taking advantage of you! I-I _swear_ I'm not the type of person to swing for second base on the first date! I-If I did anything you were uncomfortable with-"

"Ilia, Ilia…it's okay" Yang said calmly. "We both had a little too much to drink, and that sake was some strong stuff. But I assure you, I'm fine"

Hearing this gave Ilia some relief, "…*sigh*…Alright"

"…By the way, you have lipstick smeared on your cheek"

She wiped the side of her mouth and looked at her hand, noticing it was the same color as the kiss mark on Yang's cheek. "Uh…you do too"

"Oh, really? *yawn*, Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No, go ahead" she said. Yang pulled the comforter off herself, before being taken aback. From her ankle to her toes, her right foot was _covered_ with kiss marks, some of the lipstick having stained the sheets. This made Ilia's eyes turn hot pink too, "Uh hehe, sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it" Yang chuckled as she turned to stand.

Ilia got up as well, picking up her discarded bra and kimono off the floor, donning them to make herself decent. She then looked at her alarm clock for the time, "I have to be at work at eleven-thirty. Want to get some breakfast before I take you back to Beacon?"

"How about we eat breakfast at Beacon instead? I get meals for free"

"Sure, okay"

* * *

" _Mm delicious~_ " Weiss thought to herself. She was sitting in Neptune and Sun's kitchen, eating a bowl of pistachio ice cream. Her bare feet were kicked up on the table, while Sun held his camcorder close to them. Every so often she'd flutter her toes teasingly at the lens, or even give a seductive grin. She couldn't wait until they finished, that way she and Neptune could go downtown to see the Atlas day festivities.

*Vmm* *Vmm* *Vmm*

"Cut"

She sighed as she took out her scroll. She looked at the caller ID, staring at it for several seconds before hanging up. "Sorry, carry on"

"Resuming in three…two…one…" he cued as he started recording again.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Hehe, come on Dudley, just do it" Winter teased.

"N-no way! I'm not getting anywhere near that thing!"

"He's not going to hurt you, see?" she said as she fed a fish to the enormous walrus in front of her, easily five times her size. She then petted the top of its head, before feeling its long whiskers.

"I don't trust that _beast_! It's probably just putting on a façade so that it can stab you with those teeth when you least expect!"

"Wulfric would never do that. He's too much of a good boy~" the walrus's trainer said. "Think fast!" she tossed him a cod from her cooler.

"Wha-? Hey!" Dudley said as he caught it. He then looked up, growing a look of horror as the one-and-a-half-ton seal lumbered towards him. He completely froze with fear as it came close, drooping its head to slurp the fish from his hands like a vacuum. It then sniffed his hands for anything else; realizing there was nothing, it raised its head to sniff his face instead. Feeling its breath sent chills down his spine, but thankfully, it lost interest as it moved away to go back to its trainer.

"See? I told you" Winter said.

"…That thing is a monster"

"No he's not~, he's a big blubbery teddy bear~" the trainer said as she cuddled the sea mammal. It then inch wormed its way up a large ramp, before splashing into the pool it was connected to.

"…Jeez, does Solitas have any _normal_ animals up there?" Dudley asked.

"Well that depends on your definition of 'normal'…" Winter started as they continued their way down the street. "We also have polar bears, wolves, hares, reindeer, and if you're out on the sea ice in Spring, you might be lucky enough to see a pod of narwhals"

"Have you?"

"No, unfortunately not. But I hope so, someday"

*Riiing* *Riiing* *Riiing*

She took out her scroll from her purse, "Hello?"

" _Hello Winter_ "

"Whitley? It's been a while, how are you?"

" _It certainly has, and I'm doing good. How are you?_ "

"I'm great. So what have you been up to? How's your junior year going so far?"

" _…_ _Well…*sigh*, okay I guess. Father has been teaching me the ropes about the corporation, so I've been having to juggle that along with my school work. All of my classes are easy, the only one I'm struggling with is algebra two…again_ "

"Again?"

" _Yes…I wasn't able to pass, so I have to repeat. I don't know what it is about it that I can't seem to grasp_ "

"Have you sought help? Perhaps staying after class to receive extra tutelage from your teacher?"

" _Yes, and father also hired a tutor as well_ "

"Well that's good. I'm sure if you keep working hard, you'll pass in no time"

" _Thank you. So how's Vale? Are you enjoying your leave?_ "

"Oh absolutely; right now I'm downtown with my boyfriend Dudley enjoying the Vytal Festival"

" _Boyfriend? Hehe, well I'll be. I never knew you had it in you_ "

"Ugh, Weiss said the same thing. Is it _really_ that hard to believe?"

" _Oh, have you spoken to her recently? Is she alright?_ "

"Yes, she's fine, why?"

" _Well…she hasn't been answering my calls, for a while now. I just want to say hello and see how she's fairing_ "

"Has she now? Okay, I'll talk to her"

" _Thank you Winter_ "

"No problem. I love you"

" _Love you too_ "

With that, she hung up. "Was that you little bro?" Dudley asked.

"It was. Mind if we take a seat?" she asked, pointing to the bench to their right.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Aaand we're good" Sun said, pulling away the camcorder to review the footage.

"Excellent" Weiss said, taking her feet off the table to slip them into her gladiator sandals. "Neptune? Are you ready?"

"Yep, coming" Neptune said before he entered the kitchen.

As she stood up, she felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket again, taking it out to answer this time. "Hey Winter"

" _Hey Weiss. Do you have a moment to talk?_ "

"Uh, sure. What's up?" she asked, walking into the living room for a bit of privacy.

" _Why have you been ignoring Whitley?_ "

She didn't expect a question like that, "… … … I… …I don't know…"

" _You don't know? He's your brother"_

"I know that… … …I just… …think he's annoying. Father always favored him over us, and ever since you left he's been starting to act more and more like him"

" _So you plan on shunning him as well? Just because he takes after father? You're being unfair to him_ "

"… … … ..."

 _"…_ _*sigh*, I was hoping I didn't have to bring this up. Did you know he has a learning disability?_ "

Her eyebrows rose in shock, "What?"

" _Yeah. He has trouble comprehending numbers when it comes to mathematics. The reason is because Willow chose to_ _ **drink**_ _while she was pregnant with him. He's in his junior year of high school and he's having to repeat algebra two. He looks up to us as his older sisters, and he could really use our emotional support. So could you please give him a call? And also check in on him every once in a while? You don't have to have lengthy conversations, just a simple 'Hi, how's it going?'_ "

"…Sure. Okay"

" _Alright, I'll talk to you soon. And happy Atlas day_ "

"You too…" she said as she hung up, standing there in disbelief.

"Everything okay?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" she said. She went to her scroll's call log, a wave of guilt washing over her at the thirteen missed calls from Whitley. Sighing, she pressed re-dial, bringing it up to her ear again and waiting for the call to connect.

" _Hello sister_ " she heard him say.

"Hey Whitley, how've you been?"

" _I've been good, and yourself?_ "

"Same. Listen… …I want to apologize for ignoring you. I was being selfish and-"

" _Weiss, it's okay"_ he interrupted. _"I want you to know that I've grown a lot while you were away. I've done a lot of self-reflecting too… …and I'm sorry. I understand why you hold disdain towards father; the way he treated you and Winter growing up was…reproving…and completely reproachful. Somehow I allowed him to convince me he was justified, telling me that if he didn't raise you like that, then you'd both end up just like mother. I realize now that he's nothing but a misogynist, and his views on women are far less than ideal_ "

She almost didn't want to believe what she was hearing, "Whitley, I… …I don't know what to say…"

" _That's alright. I've been wanting to ask how you're holding up on your own. You're probably already aware, but father appointed me as the new heir to the family corporation. Are you sure you want to give it up? It's worth hundreds of millions of lien_ "

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'm actually doing great on my own; I have a nice, well-paying job to pay my tuition, and I'm studying a field that I'm truly passionate about. I couldn't be happier"

" _That's good to know. What are you studying?_ "

"Psychology"

" _Ooo nice. Are you celebrating the Vytal festival this year?_ "

"Yeah, I'm actually about to head downtown now with my boyfriend to see what they did for Atlas day"

" _You have a boyfriend too? Wow, today is just full of surprises_ "

"Heh, you're telling me. Well, it was nice talking with you Whitley"

" _You too Weiss. Until next time?_ "

"Yeah. You can count on it"

" _I love you_ "

"Love you too" she said before hanging up.

Neptune peaked in from the doorway, "All set?"

"Yeah. Let's go"

 **To Be Continued…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

"See? Aren't you glad you decided to come?" Sun asked, throwing his arm around Blake's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes with a small grin, "Yes Sun. Yes, I am"

Meanwhile, Weiss looked at the surroundings in both awe, and bewilderment. "I never knew there were _this_ many faunus living in Vale" she said. It was true; throughout her whole time spent in Vale, she'd only see and handful of faunus here and there every week. But since it was the day of Menagerie, the streets bustled with ones she never saw before, or even knew existed: a man with soul-piercing owl eyes, a woman whose forked tongue continuously flicked in and out of her mouth, and many more.

"Well it seems the nocturnal folk decided to come out early; they normally do so at ten or eleven" Blake said.

"That's incredible. So where's this kiosk you mentioned would be here?"

"It should be right around this corner. It's being run by Ilia's Aunt Tock, she's a really good friend of my family"

"What's she selling?" Neptune asked.

"Fish. She owns a deli right next to the docks; Ilia works there along with her cousin Trifa" Blake explained. They turned onto the next street, where they saw a stand several meters away displaying a wide assortment of smoked fish. Behind it was a woman with pale green skin, and patches of dark green scales on her face and arms; she had long salt and pepper hair with the left side of her head shaved, and she wore a button-up t-shirt with a brown apron. Slightly further from the stand stood a girl with short blueish-grey hair, offering free samples to passersby; within her arms, large grey veins trailed down into a pair of black gloves. "Hey! Aunt Tock!"

When the older woman looked over, she smiled, showing off her razor-sharp teeth. "Is that you li'l Belle? Crikey it's been ages since I last seen you. How've you been love?" she said as she came over to give Blake a hug.

"I've been great, and you?"

"Splendid. Oi! Trifa! Come say 'ello" Tock said.

When Trifa turned around, her expression lit up, "Blake?! Oh my gosh hi! Happy Menagerie day" she greeted, setting down the silver tray on the stand to hug her as well.

"Thanks, you too. You guys know Sun right? These two here are my friends Weiss and Neptune"

"Pleasure to meet ya'. Could I fancy you lot to some salmon-kabobs? They're smoked to perfection~" Tock offered, holding up four of the seafood treats.

"Sure" Neptune said as they each took one.

"Ms. Amitola?"

"Just Tock is fine"

"Right, Tock? If you don't mind me asking, what kind of faunus are you?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Crocodile, and my li'l sunshine 'ere's a spider"

"Golden orb-weaver spider to be specific" Trifa clarified.

"Does that mean you can make webs?"

"Uh-huh, see?" she took off a glove, revealing her blueish-grey hand. She then held it out face down, before thick strands of silk trickled down from the center of her palm.

"That's…wow. How much can you make at a time?" Neptune asked.

"As much as I need"

"Yeah, and because of that, she's an absolute prodigy at fishing. We use her silk to make our nets, and to coat our bait for our lines. When the li'l buggers bite, the silk glues their mouths shut, helping the hooks embed themselves"

"That's awesome" Sun said biting into his fish.

"By the way Aunt Tock, where's…" Blake paused as her cat ears flicked.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Smirking, she leaped several feet into the air as a figure swooped underneath, crashing into Sun and sending them both to the ground. When she landed, she looked at them as they sat up, both rubbing their heads. "Nice try Yuma"

"Ngh, no fair! How'd you know I was coming?!" the young teenager asked.

"Maybe because you gave yourself away by shouting. I also heard your wings beating" she said, pointing at her cat ears.

Yuma pursed his lips as he flapped his wings, propelling himself up to his feet. "Sorry about that" he said, offering a hand to help Sun up too.

"Ugh, jeez kid. That really hurt" he said, dusting off his kabob to continue eating it.

"Don't blame me, blame-" Yuma was interrupted as Weiss came up close, her expression giddy with curiosity.

"Are those bat wings?".

"Um…yeah"

"Can I touch them? I mean…if you're okay with that?"

"…*sigh* Sure" he turned around and splayed them to their full span.

"Yuma dear, did you get more skewers like I told you?" Tock asked.

"Yes mom, they're right here" he answered, holding up a plastic back.

" _She's his mother too?_ " Weiss thought. She remembered learning about faunus procreation from her sexual education class in high school. When two different faunus species have offspring, whatever animal trait they end up with is completely random. It astonished her, to say the least. She continued feeling Yuma's wings; the fur was like velvet, and the skin that made his wings' webbing felt like the world's softest handkerchief. She gently pinched the edges of the webbing, rubbing her fingers together.

Yuma tensed up, "Ngh! D-don't do that, it tickles!" he said, flapping his wings to shoo her hands away.

"Hehe, sorry"

"Whatever, it's fine. Mom? Can I go to the race now?"

"Of course love. Text me when you get there and when you're on your way back"

"Race? What race?" Blake asked.

"There's going to be a free-running race from Signal Park to the docks, the grand prize is a thousand lien. I'm gonna film it from the air and post the video online. It'll definitely get at _least_ a million views" Yuma explained.

"So he hopes" Trifa chided.

"It will! Just watch!" he shouted. With several powerful flaps, he soared upwards into the sky, making his way towards Signal Park.

"Heh, nothing like a sibling rivalry to fuel a child's ambitions" Tock chuckled.

"Free-running… …Sun, you should participate!" Blake suggested.

Sun bit off the last chunk of his salmon, "Mm are you sure? That seems unfair to the competition"

"If you're this confident, then definitely"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Alright, sign your name here, and I'll get you your tag" the event organizer said. Sun took the clip board, writing his name on the signup sheet.

"Hey guys!" the group looked to their right to see Cinder, Emerald, Salem, and guy with a braided pony-tail, along with a large scorpion tail that swayed gingerly behind him. "Are competing too Sun?" Emerald asked.

"Of course, I love free-running. I do it every day"

"Ah, a fellow enthusiast? I'm Tyrian, Salem's sworn BFF. I look forward to competing against you. Ihihi'm sure your skills are exceptional. Mmhmhmhehehe"

Sun rose an eyebrow, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh *ahem*, I'm sorry. I have turrets; I can't control when I laugh"

"Oh, no biggy then"

"Here you go Mr. Wukong". Sun took the numbered tag from the event organizer, taking off his shirt to stick it to his chest. The organizer then brought a megaphone up to his lips, "Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the competition to begin! Will all the contestants please gather at the starting line!"

"You got this Tyrian. Go get this win" Salem said.

Blake kissed Sun on his cheek, before whispering in his ear, "If you win, I'll give you a footjob~"

Hearing this, he smirked cockily as he went to the starting line. There were several other competitors that took their spots next to him: a man with a muscular kangaroo tail, a woman with caracal ears, another with antelope horns, and half a dozen more. The goal was located ten square blocks away at the end of the last pier of the docks. The route to get there was a direct hypotenuse, meaning they had to traverse up and over any architecture that stood between.

"And remember, once they're off, you can watch them on your scrolls; thanks to the help of our cameraman, Yuma Amitola!" the organizer said motioning to Yuma. He waved at the crowd before taking hold of a controller, making the small drone beside him fly straight up. He flapped his wings, going up with it to keep it in range. "Alright contestants…on your marks…" all of the runners took a stance of readiness, "Get set… …GO!" They took off sprinting, so fast that it made Weiss's jaw drop. In terms of speed and strength, some faunus outmatched humans nearly five to one. She stood next to Blake, who took out her scroll and opened it into tablet mode to tune in.

Sun grinned as he started to pull ahead of the group. They were approaching their first obstacle, a five story apartment building. He looked at the fire escape, having already calculated how to utilize it to get up. " _Heh, this is gonna be a slam-_ "

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Tyrian pass him on his right. He then leaped, hooking the stinger of his tail on a bar of the fire escape, before sling-shooting himself high into the air. "Hoohoohooo! Try to keep up Sun!"

" _Tsk, that tail is something else_ " he thought as he jumped onto the escape, scaling it quickly as if it were any other tree. Once on the roof, he saw Tyrian had already leaped to the next building, " _Damn. I need to pick it up_ ". He ran across the terrace, the other competitors not far behind. When he reached the edge, he jumped, hearing 'ooh's and 'awe's from the citizens on the streets below. He landed into a roll, using the momentum to continue his stride. He did a quick scan of the area, recognizing several of the rooftops from his early morning routine. " _Heh, he may be faster than me, but I know this place better!_ "

He took a bear right, jumping down to a shorter rooftop, ducking and weaving through laundry hung to dry. He then approached the side of the next building, leaping and using the air-conditioning units that stuck out of the windows as stepping stones. Reaching the end, he jumped, free-falling three stories to land on an awning of a restaurant. The recoil bounced him outward, allowing him to land in another roll, drawing several screams of shock from the unsuspecting crowd. "Sorry! ...Excuse me! …Pardon me! …Coming through!" he said as he snaked his way through them. " _There it is_ " he spotted a café he and Blake went to frequently; heading for it, he short-hopped onto an empty table-top, jumping to grab the guard rail of the second floor patio, and hand-vaulting himself to the roof.

He couldn't even see the other competitors at this point, confident that it meant he was ahead by a fair amount. To keep good measure, he didn't let up his pace, going all out as he effortlessly traversed the concrete environment. With every flip and twist, he got a glimpse of Yuma in the sky with his drone, giving him an idea of where the other runners were relative to him.

He approached the tail end, swinging from a traffic light onto a bus. When it pulled up to the nearest stop, he hopped off to turn the corner. The air smelled of sea water as he saw the docks in the distance, along with a large banner reading 'FINISH' at the last pier. " _Alright, time to end this!_ " He gave one last burst of speed, coming up to take a sharp left onto the pier. With his head down, he finished strong, gradually slowing to a stop once he passed the banner.

"Congratulations! You're our second place winner!" said a woman with dog ears who held a stop watch.

"What?! Who came in first?!"

The woman pointed past him. When he turned his head, he saw Tyrian sitting on the edge of the pier, dangling his legs as he waved at him. "I did. I finished about three minutes ago. Sorry if I rained on your parade. MmhehehehahahahaHA!"

Sun was speechless, not to mention exhausted. He fell flat on his back to look up at the darkening sky, "*sigh*, so much for my prize" he muttered. It was disappointing...to say the least; not only had he lost out on a thousand lien, but another chance to indulge in Blake's feet as well. Closing his eyes, he decided to let it go, remaining still in order to regain his energy.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
